Rain for Tears
by BluBooThalassophile
Summary: They've never cared about anyone the way they cared about each other, best friends forever as they promised the impossible. But childhood promises can be washed away as time moves everyone forward. Years have passed, they've changed, they've grown and they've been broken. Can they heal one another because of childish promises? Or does best friends forever mean nothing to the world?
1. Chapter 1

_**I Do Not Own Inuyasha**_

**Chapter 1**

The ten year old was not the most hospitable of children or even the kindest of children, in fact he hated all around him. He hated his younger half-brother Inuyasha, he hated the pup's friends, he hated his mother InuKimi, he hated his father InuTaisho and he even hated his stepmother Izayoi. So as Sesshomaru enjoyed a quiet thunderstorm night in the library where he often was he hadn't expected to meet someone he'd like.

Inuyasha was over at a friend's house for a slumber party or something, the pup was five but he had parties to attend. InuTaisho was out with Izayoi for their 'date' which Sesshomaru knew was code for sex night since his stepmother always returned from these dates reeking of his father. InuKimi had left for some fashion show or other, leaving him with InuTaisho; not that he cared. And the servants for the most part had the night off, the live in maid was out and the butler Jaken was gone for the night. Young Sesshomaru had the mansion all to himself, and this wonderful storm was relaxing him as he sat in the light of his lamp with his book in his chair with no one telling him to go to bed. His head snapped up though when the door cracked.

His sharp eyes snapped onto a small shadow as it crept through the shadows, he'd have thought it Jaken but Jaken's scent reeked. This scent was something of rain, curious the boy silently shut his book and slipped out of his chair to investigate. He came upon a little girl as she skillfully slipped through the shadows towards the books. The girl was the maid's daughter, Rei or Rin or Ren or something like that, she was about two or three to his knowledge and the few times he had seen the girl she was painfully shy by hiding from everyone. Including the loved Inuyasha who could make a friend out of a shark. Sesshomaru was relatively certain he had never heard the girl speak three words to anyone, he didn't think she knew how to speak or read for she was a stupid human pups. But here she was creeping up to the child's part of his library. She climbed a ladder, he watched her silently.

"These books are not for servants," Sesshomaru announced coldly.

"_**Ah!**_" the girl shrieked, he watched the toddler lose her balance on the ladder, he instinctively ran to the falling form. Both he and the girl came crashing onto the floor. Sesshomaru groaned as the girl scrambled out of his grasp kicking his stomach and his chin. Sitting up he swore he'd never save another creature again, it wasn't worth this pain, his head was singing. Thunder boomed over the mansion.

"_**EEK!**_" the girl screamed as she crashed back into him knocking the wind out of him.

_Now what!?_ His mind demanded as he tossed the girl off of him and got to his feet, thunder shook the mansion then. The girl was clinging to him, trembling so badly he thought his own fangs would shake out of his skull with her shaking.

"Stop it! It's just thunder!" Sesshomaru snapped at the girl as he stalked back to his chair, the girl followed him. He crawled up in his chair to continue reading his book, the girl followed him, he growled but she just blinked at him with large brown eyes. Giving in he let the girl curl up on his mokomoko as he read, she wasn't annoying or in the way or even a threat to him as he read and he found himself wanting her around despite his standard policy of hate everyone equally but hate a few exclusively. The toddler though was different, for some reason even he recognized that this toddler was different to him as she curled up on his mokomoko sound asleep while he read. Her body still jumped at the shaking of the thunder, she whimpered when the wind howled to loudly but she relaxed as he curled his tail around her. Drousiness over took him and he fell asleep with the toddler in his chair that night as the storm raged on.

* * *

_A Year Later..._

Rin was waiting patiently for Sesshomaru-sama to come home, since the stormy night she and her stuffed dog (which Sesshomaru-sama had given her for her third birthday!) named Maru for Sesshomaru-sama. Rin grinned as she hurried out of the house, past the mean brother and leapt straight to Sesshomaru-sama who caught her effortlessly before she got to ride on mokomoko with Maru held firmly against her.

"Sesshomaru-sama!" Rin giggled out.

"Rin," he greeted coldly and she giggled some more as he carried her back into the house. She stuck her tongue out at Kagome's glare, and saw Inuyasha drag his friend Kagome off with him. Rin smiled at Sesshomaru-sama when he shot her a warning look. It wasn't lost on her three year old mind that she was the only one permitted near Sesshomaru-sama and the only one able to touch, jump on, climb, and hug Sesshomaru-sama, she had seen him snarl at others for merely walking too close to him. Rin figured she was special! She liked being special! She liked being Sesshomaru-sama's only friend!

* * *

The eleven year old had adapted to a year of being tackled, jumped on, climbed on, and talked to rather well in his mind. Never had it crossed his mind to skewer the three year old with his claws, though there were times when he had thought to do so to his seven year old brother and brother's friends. Rin smiled at him as she told him all about her and Maru's day, though why she had named the stupid stuffed dog was beyond him! But he endured all of this because Rin was fun to listen to, for a three year old she was…entertaining to say the least, and she also stood up for him against Inuyasha's pack of friends who often times irritated the hell out of him.

So he sat under his and Rin's tree, he doing his homework while Rin colored with Maru.

The eyes watching him weren't lost on him but they were ignored. No one could understand why he liked the toddler when he himself couldn't even explain why he liked the toddler. Rin just hummed away then she smiled at him as she handed him a crayon. Sesshomaru lifted his brow at her when she handed him her picture.

"You, me, and Maru!" she declared, he labeled the figures according to Rin's claim.

"Best friends forever!" she declared, he wrote that down too.

"For you!" Rin said as she smiled at him, he blinked but then slid the messy drawing into a protective sleeve as he continued his homework and Rin her drawing.

A drop of rain fell on him then.

* * *

**So I've had this for a while, I just wasn't certain if I wanted to share this story with all of you. Originally this was never going to be shared or anything, I've played with this story in my head for sometime now but since I can't give you all what I've been meaning too because of a few personal issues which have come up I decided I could post this. I have the first five chapters written up already so I don't exactly have to work on writing it and so while I deal with my stuff I'll post what I have of this story. Sorry but it's all I've got at the moment and I have personal problems in need of my attention at the moment!  
**

**But updates will be happening once this matter is settled!**

**That's all for now folks!**

**Enjoy Rain for Tears! =)**


	2. Chapter 2

_**I Do Not Own Inuyasha**_

**Chapter 2**

She stood there in the rain, holding her best solemn face. People sobbed, but they'd always sob even if it was all for show, people whispered hushed tones of sorrow, and people glared accusing glares at her. Still she stood there solemnly in the rain in the haunting greenery while she stood there dressed in black. The rain streaked down her face as she fought off her emotions, one slip up and she'd destroy her illusion of serenity. But she had no tears for today, so she let the rain be her tears for the day.

Tears of joy that is.

Rin's brown eyes watched as they lowered his coffin into the ground and fought back her glee at his death. Though the twenty-two year old should be weeping for sorrow at his death she could only give tears of joy so she hid them as the rain streaked down her face. He really had been a bastard, and though his family was here she couldn't find it in her to really care about this sad situation. Honestly she was glad he was dead, let him burn in hell for what he had done to her. But she couldn't express her joy in his death.

Her dark gaze flicked to the surveillance van watching the family as they called themselves. She knew those idiots in that van thought she had killed her husband but she hadn't. However she'd pay for the best goddamn defense team money could buy for the bastard, only after she had kissed the fool on the mouth and screamed her joy from the tallest mountain. The only emotion she felt at this moment was joy as she watched the funeral proceed. She took the sorrow fill revenge promises his brothers gave her, she took his mother's tears, she took his father's promise of his death not meaning nothing and she remained silent through it all. She had long since lost her voice because of the bastard but if she opened her the only sound (if she could make a sound that is) would be a cry of joy.

Rin smothered her smile of joy when Magatsuhi came over to her. She looked up at him, his painted lips twisted into a slight, cruel, teasing smile but it was smothered quick enough.

"You know, Rin, my brother never knew how to handle the more delicate things of life, I hope you reconsider my proposal. After all Hakudoshi never knew how to treat a woman," Magatsuhi said softly as he stroked her cheek. Rin quickly pulled herself out of his grasp.

"Pity, I'll be back tomorrow with another proposal, don't think you can outlast me Rin. I will have you one way or another, either you'll come willingly to me or I will take you by force. It doesn't matter to me," Magatsuhi informed her as his lips curled into a feral grin.

Rin just walked up to the coffin then.

Amongst all the white roses she placed her red rose before walking to her awaiting car. Her dark gaze flick again to the surveillance van, the assholes she knew had heard every beating, every rape, every attack on her but they had done nothing. They had her hatred as well as the Onigumos. Rin sat in the chair as they drove to Hakudoshi's house. Her prison.

Rin just walked in, she felt the surveillance guys' cameras on her as she walked into the house alone. Shutting her front door she rested her head on the door to shut out the world. One would wonder what had become of her life but in truth Rin didn't wonder anymore.

When Sesshomaru had gone off to college she had been left alone in Taishono Manor with her mother and her stepfather; who she had never liked. Inuyasha had been four years older than her and his group had no interest in her hanging around them since she was 'Sesshomaru's girl'. So she had been twelve when her mother died and her stepfather had hauled ass out of the Taishono Manor before Sesshomaru could intervene, because he would've. In fact her stepfather was so paranoid that Sesshomaru would come after them he had changed their names several times. But her stepfather also had a few unsavory habits, gambling in particular. And when she was sixteen she was sold to the Onigumos' to pay her stepfather's debt.

Rin just sighed again.

Her stepfather had beaten the shit out of her the few times she had run away to get back to Taishono Manor for that had been the only home she had known. Then when she had been sold to the Onigumos and they had literally locked her away from the world. Now for the first time in six years since she had been sold she was free! The relief she felt for the knowledge of that was overwhelming. Rin just turned around against her door, she smiled then.

She was free!

For the first time in ten years she was free from him, from them, from everything which had hurt her! But now the problem was how was she to get out of the Onigumos' grasp? Rin hurried up to her room, grabbing her backpack with her escape kit which she had been building for four years she checked her papers. Then spun around to grab her smuggled jeans and hoodie. Looking in her bag she hid her smile as she carefully peeked at the rainy day, the storm was getting worse. Hiding her smile because she knew the surveillance team was watching her and her house she hurried back into her room.

It was midnight when the thunder came rolling in, Rin just shrugged on the tattered clothes she'd be wearing then hurried to go outside, her plan was simple since she had been timing her attacks on the tree with when the surveillance team was out she walked to the back door of her house. All she needed to do was shove the tree slightly and the power for the whole block out be out, that's when she slip away. There was a knock on her door which had her stopping midstride.

Carefully Rin made her way to the door.

An envelope slid under her door then with her name on it. Rin's heart pounded away in her ribs as she picked it up. Carefully her fingers pulled it open and her eyes were greeted with an old drawing she had given to him one sunny day.

Sesshomaru-sama, Rin, Maru, Best Friends Forever

Turning over the old drawing her eyes widened at the note there.

Wait For Me.

* * *

**This isn't the normal fic, even for my original stuff. I had a few uncertainties about sharing this story because of a few things coming but since I don't have time to write anything at the moment I'll be posting this since I have the first five chapters already typed up. Sorry, but real life does on occasion kick my ass and interfere with everything I'm supposed to be doing. People and their drama, I don't get it! Why can't people leave people alone? It would make life so much easier!  
**

**Anyways once my personal problems have settled down some I'll be giving everything an update, until then I'm hoping to have enough chapters of this to tie all of you over.**

**That's all for now folks!**

**Enjoy Rain for Tears! =)**


	3. Chapter 3

_**I Do Not Own Inuyasha**_

**Chapter 3**

Rin was startled at the sight she opened her door to. There was a man holding a package on his shoulder, a small black ponytail and magenta eyes she remembered having seen somewhere but she couldn't place.

"Rin Yuno?" the man grinned at her, she carefully nodded her head.

"Sign here," the man said as he handed her a clipboard. Rin carefully signed the paper when the man leaned over to hand her his package. "Saturday, noon the main station be there." The man left her holding the package.

Rin looked down at the box she was holding before she walked back into her prison, carefully she set the box on the counter. She eyed the package carefully, last package she had received had been her father's right hand three years ago and that was his blood payment for his debt. Pulling out a knife she carefully slit the box open only to pull out instructions written in his imposing had writing. She bit her lip to fight off the smile at seeing her only friend hadn't changed in the past ten years, it was obvious Sesshomaru knew exactly who he was and had remained the same.

* * *

Wearing the clothes she had been ordered to wear Rin walked to her train with her ticket while feeling the eyes of the surveillance men on her. She kept her hat and coat on, it was raining outside so lots of people were dressed as she was. Taking her seat on the train she ignored the men following her, she ignored the Onigumo following her for she was relatively certain that was Magatsuhi, it could've been Byakuya but she wasn't sure. Rin followed her instructions to the letter as she got up to use the restroom. A girl walked in with her then.

She blinked as she gazed at a beautiful girl who obviously wasn't her with large brown eyes.

"Hi Rin, I'll take that coat and hat," the girl smiled at her. Rin did as she was told as she slipped on the glasses, pulled on her new beanie the girl handed her and then shrugged on the red rain boots and the tan trench coat jacket.

"Kay, next stop you get off, I'll go take your seat," the girl informed her. Rin just walked to the new seat she had been given and waited. She got off the next stop only for her arm to be looped with someone else's. Bewildered she turned to look into a green eyed fox.

"Rei, so glad you could make it. Let's go!" the fox dragged her along, then leaned over to her. "Sesshomaru is waiting for you, we'll take care of these idiots," he whispered as they walked out onto the street. Rin nodded as she walked with the fox, she'd have loved to claim for this to feel odd but if Sesshomaru had really planned this then she had nothing to lose. Sesshomaru would never let anything bad happen to her.

"Here you go, have a safe trip my love, I'll see later," the fox kissed her brow as he loaded her into a black car. "Jaken if anything happens to her…" the fox threatened and Rin turned to smile at the toad because it had been so long since she had last seen him. The toad glared at her but she didn't take it personally.

"I know you fox! Lord Sesshomaru will kill me!" suddenly the car lunged from curb and Rin buckled in quickly. She'd trust Sesshomaru and she'd trust in his plan as she just stared at the crying city, the water made the world look like it was bleeding, it was so beautiful. Eventually they left the city, though Rin couldn't say she was surprised, if she really was going to Sesshomaru then he wouldn't be in the city, he had a fondness of open spaces and room. Even as a child she remember him only really feeling happy when they were outside, when he had gone off to college he had told her he planned on moving out of the city to a nice large area. She had asked if she could come, he said she was free to do as she pleased. Of course that had been code for please come, Rin smiled at the old memory as she rode in the car.

"Talk you stupid girl, you used to always talk!" Jaken snapped at her, now Rin tapped her throat. Her voice had long since stopped working, it didn't help that Hakudoshi had hired some backroom surgeon to take away her voice so she didn't scream when he attacked her. Rin just sighed, she was mute, she'd be mute for the rest of her life, she had grown used to being mute over the past five years but it still hurt to know she could never talk again.

"If you want to be silent fine! But Lord Sesshomaru won't stand for your insolence!" Jaken snapped at her. Rin just looked out the window then because she and Jaken both knew Sesshomaru never really cared about what she did or didn't do. When she had been small if she had decided to paint InuTaisho's favorite mural purple Sesshomaru would have handed her the paint and the paint brush. He let her do as she pleased and they both knew it because she was the only one able to get near him and not be growled, skewered or snapped at and that made her special to him. Lightning illuminated the mountain and she gaped then.

There was a giant mansions staring down at the city, it was much larger than Taishono Manor, it was much more imposing and intimidating. Rin just gaped at it as she rode up to it. Go figure, of course Sesshomaru would out do his father.

They pulled up to the mansion, she walked in only for her hat, glasses, jacket and shoes to be taken leaving her in the massive hallway. She blinked when a small demoness come to her.

"Hello, you must be Rin, Lord Sesshomaru told me to lead you to his study where he is waiting for you." Rin followed the demoness. Rin walked into the office and was startled as she stared at Sesshomaru, he looked coldly at her.

"Rin."

Lightning cracked, thunder boomed and amber eyes stared at her.

She smiled in relief.

* * *

**The good news is my problems are finally calming down! I swear people are only good at creating trouble, but so long as there's solutions I don't really care what they do. But next time I'm avoiding this trouble because damn what a headache! Anyways I have work and then I'm thinking Monday and Tuesday I'll give all of you that massive update you're owed for being patient with me. This will be posted for the next two days, but on Monday I'm going back to my normal stuff, I'll finish this after I finish Why Should I Worry.  
**

**One of my greatest pet peeves is unfinished works so I will be finishing this because I posted it.**

**Anyways Why Should I Worry will be getting an update today, my life is finally returning to normal again! =) O, the joy I feel at that is overwhelming!**

**That's all for now folks!**

**Enjoy Rain for Tears! =)**


	4. Chapter 4

_**I Do Not Own Inuyasha**_

**Chapter 4**

She felt soft, warm, and she tasted deliciously. The fifteen year old pulled the sixteen year old girl down for another kiss as his claws slid over her body. The rain was falling outside and though he had invited Sara here under the pretense of studying it had been just that, a pretense. His intentions had involved much more devious activities as his prey moaned under him. Sesshomaru had the virgin right where he wanted her, thunder boomed; rattling the mansion which his mind reminded him Rin would not like the storm. But what was more important? His girl or his prey, there was an earthshattering scream. He was off his prey, dragging on his pants as he ran after the girl who had screamed.

If Inuyasha hurt her then he'd murder the hanyō brat! Sesshomaru shoved his way past his father who was looking around bewildered as he chased down the sobs he was listening to now. Ignoring his shouting father he leapt over the banister and ran towards the sobs, and now to Inuyasha's panicked voice trying to calm the girl not that it was working.

"Inuyasha," Sesshomaru snapped, his brother and his brother's friend straightened then.

"S-Sesshomaru," Inuyasha stuttered out, his ears falling flat against his head. The soon to be seven year old ducked around Inuyasha and the other boy crying as she clung to that stupid white stuffed dog. He didn't think twice about picking the child up, she sobbed into his neck as she held onto him. Sesshomaru glared at his brother who was looking uncomfortable.

"What happened?" Sesshomaru snarled out sharply.

"It was just a joke! Miroku and I were playing video games, your brat," Sesshomaru snarled then. "Rin! Rin wanted to play hide-and-seek, we said we would play with her and she ran off to hide."

"And you continued playing your video game," Sesshomaru stated knowing full well that was what had happened. Thunder boomed overhead, the girl trembled in his grasp and he fought off his desire to rip Inuyasha and Miroku apart so he could comfort his Rin.

"We didn't think to look for her! She's your stupid brat!" Inuyasha snapped back, Sesshomaru lifted a brow threateningly to the younger. "How were we supposed to know she was scared of a little thunder?"

"Watch your tongue Inuyasha," Sesshomaru snapped. Thunder roared again, Rin just cried louder and hung onto him a little tighter. He simply stroked his human's spine as she cried against him.

"Just what were you doing that was so damn important anyway that you couldn't even grab a shirt?" Inuyasha shouted at him as he walked off with Rin trembling in his arms. Sesshomaru said nothing as he retreated back to his room, the place where Rin would feel the safest from the thunder. Sadly this meant he could not capture his intended prey who was hastily dressed and working on her homework again when he walked in. He put Rin on his bed the pulled on a loose shirt. Sitting on the floor with his prey to continue his homework his human climbed off his bed and onto his lap. Her sobs were no longer stinging his nose, damn did he hate the smell of her tears but as she curled up in his lap he worked around her and Maru.

"She's cute, how old is she?" he looked up at his prey, Sara as she nervously looked at his Rin.

"I'm seven!" Rin announced.

"Six," he corrected, her birthday was a month away and he had to figure out what to get her that was better than Maru. Which was a difficult feat to do since Maru was her favorite toy since she was two. He glanced at the bed ragged white stuffed dog she loved more than all the dolls and dresses he got her and wondered why that one was so special. Absently he played with Rin's long black hair, he glanced up at Sara Asano then who was watching him curiously.

"Alright, I'm Sara Asano, what's your name?" Sara asked Rin.

"Rin," she answered automatically as she began playing with his claws. Sesshomaru would never understand Rin's curiosity about his claws. Her fingers gently touched his, his prey watched in fascination. Rin never seemed to notice Sara's fascination with her but he saw it, he didn't like it as he snarled then.

"What do you want to be when you grow up Rin?" Sara asked.

"I'm going to marry Sesshomaru-sama and we're going to live in a big house!" Rin declared. Sesshomaru said nothing to counter the girl as he playfully tugged the strand of hair he was toying with. Rin tilted her head back and grinned at him, honestly he couldn't keep up with his girl and all of her rapid mood changes. One moment she was crying, sobbing and terrified and the next she was smiling at him as the storm raged on outside of the mansion. Thunder shook the mansion again, Rin's smile faltered as she pressed herself closer to him, he wrap his arm around her and continued his calculus homework.

"That's a very ambitious dream Rin," Sara said.

"Sesshomaru-sama said I can do as I please!" Rin argued as she held onto his arm. His amber gaze flicked up to his prey who was now assessing Rin as if she were a threat, he didn't like it as his lip pulled back in a snarl. If he was ever asked to choose between his prey, Sara Asano, and his girl, Rin, he'd pick Rin because Rin had an unwavering loyalty in him that even his beast respected and admired. On top of that the girl loved him, he liked having her love and he'd protect that love with everything he was. His prey merely blinked at him in shock then.

"I didn't know Sesshomaru planned on marrying someone so…young."

"I'm seven!" Rin argued.

"Six," he corrected.

"But I'll be seven!" Rin countered, he lifted a brow at his human.

"Yes, but you're six until you're seven."

"Fine," she grumbled then yelped when thunder caught her off guard.

His amber gaze hardened when he saw the hatred in Sara's gaze, his prey snarled at his girl and Sesshomaru growled lowly then. It was the first, and last warning Sara would ever get from him as Rin sat on his lap while he worked around her and Maru to do his homework. Rin just hummed to herself as she played with Maru, it was lost on her the threat Sara posed because Rin was happy. He knew this for he prided himself on keeping his human happy and safe, and obviously cared for. Her family so often forgot about her it was up to him to take care of his human.

Absently his left hand continued to play with her long black hair as he worked and she entertained herself and his prey glared at the girl.

* * *

**Alright, I know it's not what you all want but come tomorrow I'll post the fifth chapter of this before it's put on hold for a little bit. I'll pick it up come May because Why Should I Worry will be finished by then. And then this will be my new daily piece, but until then it'll be on hold. Sorry about that but I don't have the time or the desire to manage two daily pieces so it'll be one at a time. Besides I'm also managing 36 Weeks &amp; Counting, Because I Love You, my Trying Not to Series, and about three of my own original works along with editing a few papers, going to work, having a very small social life, and gradually going insane. It's all a work in progress but I like working on it! It's all a lot of fun to work on this stuff, especially since my little experiment is going so well. Which is shocking to me because honestly I never expected this kind of response to my writing.  
**

**But I like writing and I'm glad you all like my writing so all in all this was a good experiment!**

**Anyways, Monday and Tuesday will be your update days. Everything will be updated those days because I'm free!**

**That's all for now folks!**

**Enjoy Rain for Tears! =)**


	5. Chapter 5

_**I Do Not Own Inuyasha**_

**Chapter 5**

She was illuminated by the lightning as he sat there waiting for her. Time had changed her, she was taller, though she was small still. His eyes wandered over the small figure before him, her black hair was still long; towards her waist, her figure looked fragile and frail; one good gust of wind would blow her over. The lightning danced through the night sky again and again his eyes wandered over his Rin. Her large brown eyes were assessing him, some things never changed but his eyes snapped right onto her throat where he saw the minute scar where her vocal chords were.

"He took your voice," Sesshomaru said coldly as he glared at the scar.

She nodded slightly. Sesshomaru wanted to destroy that little bastard all over as he gestured her to sit with him. Her small form sat across him then, he slid the pad he had for her to write on as he watched her.

Rin smiled at him as she sat across from him, he watched as she wrote down her questions, no doubt she had many a questions for him. He didn't mind answering her questions, after all it had taken him years to find her again. No doubt Rin had many questions, he had the answers as he assessed his girl again and she was still his.

Last year he had discovered where Rin had disappeared to, and he had discovered why it had taken years to find her again rather than the week he thought it would originally take. Rin's stepfather had no right to take her, even InuTaisho had agreed on that pointed as Sesshomaru had searched frantically for the girl. Sesshomaru had only been twenty-one in college, part-time bartending, on the yōkai baseball team and lacrosse, he had also been dating Sara Asano then because he had been in an arranged marriage with the woman. Still he always made time to be with Rin, he helped her with her homework, drove her to her recitals, went to her plays and musicals, took her to her stores, took her to dinner, and overall took care of his girl. In exchange Rin went to every game of his, she went to big important dinners with him, and he got his best friend with unwavering loyalty and love.

Sara hadn't liked how close he was with Rin at first but even Sara's stubbornness had melted away to Rin's persistence and smile. But it was also the reason his relationship; if it could be called that; had fallen apart. it was only after Rin was gone that Sara and InuTaisho had come to some…interesting conclusions about him and Rin. They were probably right too, mostly because it was a yōkai or daiyōkai's beast which picked their mate, both his father and now 'friend' Sara were certain Sesshomaru's obsession with Rin had more to do with what his beast wanted than him. Sesshomaru hadn't argued because they were right about his beast being terrified of Rin being hurt, in danger, alone, or worse but he had a sort of 'bond' with Rin which told him she was alive.

Ten years hadn't dampened his care for the girl, and in the past year everything he felt for Rin had been heightened once he realized where she was and who she was with. But the who of this actually explained a lot to him, the Onigumos were good at setting up demonic barriers which were all but invisible and kept all who were concealed invisible. Still, it hadn't stopped him from finding Rin and then planning on how to get her back to him where she'd be safe again.

He had killed Hakudoshi in cold blood on a new moon night when he had been screwing his cousin Kanna. His prey had been horribly drunk when he had staggered out of Kanna's place, reeking of sex and drugs. Hakudoshi had never stood a chance against Sesshomaru when he was sober but when he was intoxicated he was even more pitiful of an opponent. Sesshomaru's poison had half melted Hakudoshi before it killed him, and Sesshomaru had felt nothing as he watched the bastard die a slow, painful death that night.

That night Sesshomaru had been the last thing Hakudoshi had seen.

Once Hakudoshi was dead it was a simple matter of extracting Rin away from the Onigumos and the authorities watching the Onigumos. Simple, but he had hated admitting he'd need to go to his younger, stupider half brother and friends for help. Inuyasha was all for helping; for towards the end of Rin being around he had grown fond of her and if Inuyasha was willing to help everyone else was eager to leap into the trouble. Kagome had switched places with Rin on the train after Miroku had given Rin the package and plan. Inuyasha had saved Kagome on the train by meeting up with her a stop after they had dropped off Rin to Shippo. Shippo had given Rin to Jaken and Jaken had brought Rin to him. It had all worked out smoothly and now he was looking at his Rin sitting across from him writing down her questions.

It felt so good to have her here again, his beast was all but growling in delight at having Rin with him again. Sesshomaru had long since accepted she was the only one who tamed his beast and him with little to no ease because she accepted all of who he was. She didn't fear him, she didn't run away from him and she had loved all of him. And he looked her over, he could see she still loved him.

"Rin," he said carefully.

She looked up at him then with a slight smile on her lips. She handed him the pad of paper.

Carefully he took it and read over her questions, then he looked at her.

_Do you know who killed Hakudoshi?_

"Yes, I killed Hakudoshi," he answered the first question.

She lunged across the desk, he caught her mostly because if he didn't they'd both topple to the ground. Her lips smashed onto his, which had him freezing on spot.

She pulled back with a smile, he felt his mind go to mush from her simple kiss. His beast wanted more.

_**WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!?**_

* * *

**This is not forgotten but it is on hold! I promise that as soon as I finish Why Should I Worry I'll be back to finish Rain for Tears!  
**

**So today is March 30, I'll have updates for you all! Today and tomorrow have been set aside for everything else I need to update for all of you patient readers.**

**Rain for Tears will return in May as my new daily piece.**

**That's all for now folks!**

**Enjoy Rain for Tears! =)**


	6. Chapter 6

_**I Do Not Own Inuyasha**_

**Chapter 6**

Rin pulled away from him with a smile on her lips, he just sat there feeling like some idiot. How was it one simple kiss on the lips had turned his brain to mush? Sesshomaru just stared at the girl who was smiling happily at him with her arms still wrapped around his neck as she sat on his lap after having shocked the hell out of him. She quickly pulled away and scribbled something on the notepad before bringing it with her so he could read it.

To his disgust and delight he found his arm still around her waist holding her firmly to him. Sesshomaru read what she had written then blinked in shock.

Thank you! I would've killed him if you hadn't.

Sesshomaru looked at his human again then at what she had written in firm handwriting which spoke of her conviction to do just that. He growled lightly as he hugged her a bit closer to him. He did not ever want his human to have to feel as if she had to kill again. That was his duty; after all he was an inuyōkai. Rin furiously scribbled something else on her pad as she sat with him and he read it over.

What happened to your arm?

"I'll tell you later," he informed her coldly as he helped her up to her feet before standing. He took her hand then as he pulled her along after him. Rin followed him, he was taking her to her quarters; which were near his own quarters because he had been preparing to have her again. To have her again meant he wanted her near him, so he had placed her quarters across the hall from his. Sesshomaru slid the door open for her.

"Your quarters," he informed her, Rin just hesitantly stepped around him. He watched her as fear showed her eyes before she stepped near him again. Just what the hell had Hakudoshi done to her!? He wanted to kill the bastard all over as he lead Rin into her quarters, she hesitantly followed him. Then he noted her fear was monumental when they neared the bed together.

"Rin, no one will touch you or harm you while you are in my care," he informed her coldly and firmly as he saw her inching away from the bed but still clinging to his hand. At his words the small woman stopped to blink up at him.

"These quarters are yours, and this is your safe area nothing will happen to you while you are here," he assured the girl who relaxed a bit before carefully making it back to his side again. He made a mental note to have Kagome look over Rin once Kagome got here. Kagome Higurashi had gone to medical school and became a doctor, he was certain she'd be a good canidate to look Rin over and make certain Rin would heal properly. At least physically.

Mentally, spiritually and emotionally…only time would be able to heal his Rin. It appeared though that his ever troublesome, mischievous companion had indeed been beaten down, battered, and broken by the Onigumos. But she appeared to be a survivor to the end so he had little doubts that she'd be able to at least heal from this. It wasn't like she'd ever recover from whatever horrors she had endured. He wasn't so naïve about the world as to hope she'd recover from what she had experienced because in his experience one never recovered from those sort of horrors.

Sesshomaru looked at his empty left sleeve then.

One never recovered.

But one could learn to live with all that had happened to them. He had a feeling Rin would be able to live with and heal from all that had happened to her.

He on the other hand, he had healed physically. Living with what had happened…that was a different matter as he walked to his bed. Over the past few years he had grown accustomed to not having his left arm; though it still irritated him because not having his arm made him…imperfect. His father had been disappointed in him when he had nearly died and lost his left arm; saying how he should've been faster, stronger, quicker or smarter. But there was truly nothing he could've done for himself. Sesshomaru looked at the old scars from the incident as he carefully pulled off his shirt. There was no hiding his marks, his scars or demon marks without his clothing and as he stood there staring at the old scars everything came flooding back.

He flinched at the memories filling his head then tugged off his jeans and boots to pull on his sweats for sleeping before falling onto his bed. The memories swirled through his mind as he lay there then he shut his eyes. Perhaps it would've been best that day if he had died…

Sleep consumed him then as he lay on his bed.

* * *

A nightmare had her bolting up on her futon. Without really thinking about what she was doing Rin scrambled away from the futon, slid open her door as she hurried to her refuge. She yanked open his door then hurried over to his bed. He twitched in his sleep, even snarled but she didn't think twice about it as she crawled onto his futon and curled up against his mokomoko again. She jumped when he suddenly grabbed her.

He never made a wrong move to her as his right arm encircled her waist, mokomoko wrapped more securely around her and he curled around her as well. Thunder boomed overhead, and Rin just peeked over her shoulder at him. His magenta lids never opened as he slept, but his face; though blank; spoke of a horrible nightmare. Rin just sighed as she snuggled against him to sleep.

What had happened to Sesshomaru over the years? She wondered as her eyes fluttered shut and sleep consumed her now that she was safe again.

The storm continued to rage on outside.

* * *

**It's official! I have resumed Rain for Tears (today is May 2nd) and come Tuesday and Wednesday I shall be posting the final chapters of Why Should I Worry! For now I going to seriously work on this and Never Be the Same.  
**

**Tonight I shall hopefully have the rewrites and new chapter of Trying Not the Neuter Him posted.**

**-Tomorrow I'll have a chapter of Trying Not to Grow Up for you guys.**

**-Monday I'll post a chapter of Because I Love You.**

**-Tuesday a chapter of 36 Weeks &amp; Counting.**

**-Wednesday whatever is left of Why Should I Worry.**

**-Thursday and Friday will only be this and Never Be the Same.**

**-Saturday another chapter of Trying Not to Neuter Him.**

**This and Never Be the Same are my daily pieces for now.**

**That's all for now folks!**

**Enjoy Rain for Tears! =)**


	7. Chapter 7

_**I Do Not Own Inuyasha**_

**Chapter 7**

Shouldn't this be her parents' job? Sesshomaru wondered as he made her lunch for her first day of school. But then again her mother had yet to return home after having left her in his charge; like usual. The kindergartener to be had been stubborn about waking up to go to said first day but he had persuaded his human with the promise of waffles provided she got up and showered and wore her pajama's out. He was not so foolish as to think a five year old could eat neatly with maple syrup and her wearing her uniform would've been an impending disaster. And one the thirteen year old did not have time to deal with.

Rin stumbled into the main house kitchen rubbing her eyes, her black hair dripping wet with bits of suds in it and Maru in her arms. He internally sighed as he picked the five year old up and took her back to the shower because the bubbles in her hair needed to go. He stood outside the door as he listened to her sing in the shower and rinse. Once he was satisfied there were no suds in the girl's hair he let her have breakfast. Rin chattered away, she was excited for her first day of school and would not stop talking about it as she wolfed down her waffles; which were two large adult sized waffles with chocolate chips. But the five year old had inhaled them.

He helped her get dressed; mostly because she had missed a button in her excitement and looked…lopsided. Next was her hair. And holy shit! He did not remember having to make her hair perfect until that day! She almost cried because her ponytail was lopsided, and he could not deal with tears this early in the morning. They left Maru on her made bed before he walked her to their school; his school was a little ways away but that was alright. Unlike Inuyasha and his friends Rin would not be taking that bus! Sesshomaru would not tolerate it as he walked with the humming girl. They walked at a pace which was tolerable for her, and he didn't mind as she held onto his hand. It was the rule when they walked in public because he would not be so irresponsible as to lose his Rin, that would be bad. So she would hold his hand until she was old enough to know to stay with him.

"Sesshomaru-sama?" he glanced down to the child as they walked.

"Hn."

"What if no one likes Rin?" she asked nervously, he nearly stopped in his tracks then. What if no one liked her? How could they not like her? He liked her, if he liked her then others should like her. It was really just that simple. Sesshomaru liked her so obviously others would. Then again there were the idiots like Inuyasha's pack who could dislike her out of spite, he did not like that thought.

"I like you, do they matter?" he asked her, she just shook her head. "Then do not worry about the insignificant."

"Sesshomaru-sama is so wise!" Rin giggled. He just dreaded the thought of her worrying over such trivial matters as being liked by idiots. He liked her, that was all that mattered. The five year old was happily humming again as she walked with him, he just decided to be content with her company as he carried her across the street; he didn't want to lose her in the crowd. And with how people were gushing over him and Rin just walking that was a very real possiblity for them; seriously why could humans just not mind their own business and carry on without staring at him? He could feel their eyes on him, it was making him uncomfortable but he would continue walking at the same pace because he would not run away from the unwanted attention. Though he hated it.

"Rin," he said coldly when they arrived at her school. Rin just blinked at the sight before her.

"Rin changes her mind! Rin doesn't want to go to school anymore!" she squeaked, he frowned at the child as parents gaped at him. Sesshomaru grabbed Rin and tugged her along with him to the tree line because he was not making a scene with the five year old in front of all these parents!

"Rin," he said firmly, the five year old was clinging to his hand then.

"It's big! And scary! I don't wanna go!" she informed him.

"Rin," he repeated, the girl peeked up to him.

"It's scary!" she argued, he knelt to his human's level then.

"I'll pick you up from school today, but I cannot do that if you are not here." Rin just pouted then. "Maru will be waiting at home for you," he assured her.

"You promise to save me?" she asked, he nearly grinned at her wording but stomped on the notion before it could happen.

"Yes," he assured her.

"'Kay," she mumbled then grabbed his arm before he stood, hoisted herself up on her tiptoes and kissed his cheek before grinning at him in clear delight. He just felt shell shocked as he remained frozen. "Love you!" she hurried off then.

Sesshomaru had himself composed by the time he arrived at his school, he ignored Sara Asano. A fourteen year old girl who was showing blatant interest in him, he was not interested. He ignored the people staring at him, it still made him uncomfortable but he'd have to get used to it. Silver hair, elfin ears, yōkai markings, and looks of perfection… it would be hard for him to be inconspicuous. But it was beginning to irk him, seriously! Had these stupid humans and lowly yōkai never seen an inu daiyōkai!?

"Hey mutt!" he glared up from his book as he read during lunch at set of brilliant blue eyes.

He didn't acknowledge the nuisance as he turned his attention back to his book. All he had to do was make it to the end of the day, then he could collect Rin and go home where she would no doubt have a billion and one things to do and her mother wouldn't be home. For a five year old Rin was very active, and he was usually her primary care taker; much to everyone's shock (his own included).

"I'm talking to you mutt!" the okami persisted.

"Hn," Sesshomaru responded.

"Did you take a Rin to school this morning?" the okami flopped beside him.

Sesshomaru lifted a brow at the okami.

"She just punched my pack mate, Ginta," the wolf informed him. Sesshomaru felt like hitting his forehead. "I just got a call to come find a Sesshomaru Taisho, we are to report to the principal's office."

_**Fan-Fucking-Tastic!**_

Sesshomaru and the okami stalked to the principal's office, both disgruntaled as they approached the office. He scented Rin, he nearly ran to her, he was tempted to rip open the door and grab her because he scented her blood. But he remained calm and stoic through this internal turmoil as they walked. Rin peeked at him over the back of the chair then spun around, she knew she was in deep trouble and when they got home he and she were having a serious talk about this…problem. Then he was going to teach her how to throw a punch because every girl should know how to do that.

"Sesshomaru Taisho, Koga Ookami," the principal greeted them. Neither boy said a word as they listened to the whole 'violence will not be tolerated' speech the principal had going and then Rin spoke up.

"_**But Ginta bit me!**_" Rin shouted, that seemed to silence the whole room. Sesshomaru snarled.

"Wolf!" he growled out, Koga was glaring at the younger cub who was shrinking in his seat and the principal appeared to be a smart enough human to know when to hide as she shrank in her seat. Rin held up her bloody arm then as proof to the bite and Ginta's scent was all over the wound.

"Ginta!" Koga growled out, the cub shrank some more. Sesshomaru fought back his beast as he grabbed his human's arm to inspect the damage, he'd inflict his revenge on the wolves later. If he lost it right now everyone would be in danger. "We talked about this! No biting! Anyone!" Koga grabbed the cub's ear and began the scolding of a lifetime and Sesshomaru glared at the principal.

"Did you not notice her bloody arm?" he snarled.

"I-I-I thought she had just fallen or something… No one saw him bite her!" the principal shrieked. Sesshomaru glared as he scooped up Rin. "Wait where are you taking her!? She still needs to receive her punishment for hitting a student!"

"**I. Am. Taking. Her. To. The. Nurse.**" He growled through clenched teeth but his temper got the best of him. "_**AND SHE DOES NOT NEED TO BE PUNISHED FOR SELF DEFENSE!**_" he roared which had the other three occupants in the small box cowering, Koga grabbed the cub and hid him behind him. That was probably the wisest move anyone had made so far.

"Is Sesshomaru-sama mad at Rin?" she asked in a trembling voice, he glanced at his human and noted he was going to have to endure tears. He'd endure them without the audience! Stalking out of the office with Rin in his arms he hunted up the nurse's office.

"No," he informed the girl who was crying silently.

"I'm sorry! But he bit me and I hit him because he wouldn't let go! He said I tasted good and he'd devour me! I was so scared, I didn't cry though!" she promised as she clung to him then.

"Hn." He replied, when he got his claws on that wolf…!

* * *

The next day, Rin's arm was still bandaged up so she didn't get an infection, he took her to school. Only after he had bought her a can of pepper spray to spray at the wolf should he come near her again a dog whistle he would hear when she blew it; he'd coming running for her then. Rin hugged Maru with her, he had conceded and let her take the dog. The wolves were waiting for them at the gate of the school then, Rin hid behind him.

"Ginta," Koga said sternly at the blonde child who tried to hide behind him.

"I'm sorry for biting you, and teasing you," Ginta mumbled, Sesshomaru scowled at the wolf cub who looked at the ground.

"I'm sorry for hitting you, but don't bite me again!" Rin said firmly from around his leg.

"You're not mad?" the cub asked, Rin smiled then.

"No! Sesshomaru-sama taught me how to punch and bought me a can of pepper spray!" Rin announced happily then she tugged on his sleeve. He knelt to her level, she kissed his cheek before skipping up to the cub.

"Come on Ginta!" she dragged the wolf after her then as they charged into the school.

Sesshomaru was shell shocked, he was still pissed over yesterday!

"Oh boy," Koga grumbled as they walked to school. "You must have your hands full with that one."

"Hn."

"She'll be hell on wheels when she starts dating!" Koga predicted, he stopped.

"_**NOT HAPPENING!**_" Sesshomaru roared then. That was just not ever going to happen and if he had to lock Rin in some tower or fort or something then so be it but she would _**NOT**** Be Dating!**_ Koga laughed then, Sesshomaru glared at him.

The wolf and he were friends from that day on.

* * *

**That's all for now folks!**

**Enjoy Rain for Tears! =)**


	8. Chapter 8

_**I Do Not Own Inuyasha**_

**Chapter 8**

He woke up inhaling that light sweet almost translucent scent which always made him think of the rain and a scent which was so uniquely Rin he couldn't help but crack his eyes open. He look at a silky, black head as he held the small, warm body against him with his one arm securing her to him as he wrapped around her. He blinked as he woke up with her in his arm then he sat up. To look at the girl who was hugging his mokomoko.

For so many reasons this felt oh so familiar as so many old memories filled his head. Sesshomaru carefully pulled a stray strand of her black hair away. This felt right for so many reason even as he pulled away from her to get dressed. Rin grumbled as he pulled away from her but it was unavoidable as he walked to his shower, his mokomoko was still coated with Rin's scent. He liked it.

* * *

Rin didn't want to wake up but a delicious scent was wafted under her nose. She twitched her nose, as she inhaled the delicious scent and wondered why the temptation of coffee was lulling her from her sound sleep. Twitching her nose again she dared not to crack her eye open because if she woke and everything from the past few weeks had been a dream she'd go walk off a bridge. She wanted Sesshomaru here in her life again because Kami knew she had missed him. Her eye cracked open then because the temptation was getting to be too great.

Amber was watching her cold and seriously.

_Sesshomaru_, her mouth formed his name automatically but not a sound came from her lips. He just stared at her as she sat up in his bed. She remembered that, she was scared so she had come running to him. Strange, even at twenty-two she came running for Sesshomaru to protect her from her nightmares. As a child she had always run to him to guard her from her nightmares instead of going to her mother or step father she had always run to him.

"Rin," he greeted coldly. She sat up and took the offered coffee as she tried to wake up, he stood up and walked off leaving her in his room. Standing up Rin absently wandered his room, she was careful not to disturb anything in his territory because after all he was a dog and dogs were territorial creatures by nature.

She stopped at the image of her with Shippo, Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, Kagome, Shishinki, Hinta and Ginta, Koga, Miroku and Sango; a day when Koga, Shishinki, and Sesshomaru had been elected for babysitting duty. The old image made her smile as she looked at it. The good old days, the three teenaged hotshots babysitting the seven trouble makers and her. Sesshomaru never grouped her with the group because before the group got along she had been his friend. She looked over his few photos here, him, Shishinki, Koga all in their sports' gear, then in their military uniforms, then in the heat of a warzone, and then there were no more pictures. Rin frowned as she left his room for she was beginning to for a picture as to just what had happened to him over the years.

And no doubt his father had not been supportive of him or helpful or even understanding. She knew InuTaisho well enough to know his pride was not Sesshomaru but rather Inuyasha, she didn't care though. Sesshomaru was better than Inuyasha, of that she was certain. Carrying her coffee with her she walked silently to the kitchen where she saw him making her breakfast; she knew it was hers because he'd never eat human food no matter what she begged of him. Sesshomaru looked over at her with cold serious amber eyes, she smiled shyly at him knowing she looked like hell with her wild black hair, his shirt she had used as her sleep shirt and bare legs. But he just turned his attention back to his cooking.

Rin walked over to his stereo then smiled deviously, they could have some fun for a moment as she turned up the music he was listening to. He just lifted a brow at her, she smiled deviously at him then started dancing to the music, it was fun, it was exhilarating and it was fun as just slid into old movements of a simple dance. He smirked at her, she grinned then grabbed his hand to drag him into the dance, he didn't dance but he spun her around, it felt like old times being like this as she danced with him.

She lip synced with the song as she danced with him, he just watched her, she smiled in enjoyment. This was the first time in ten years she had smiled and felt genuinely happy behind her smile as she moved to the music and lip synced with a song as he cooked. This was fun, he smirked and would occasionally spin her around as they enjoyed the quiet morning.

After breakfast they didn't do much, she read in the shelter of the house as it rained outside and he worked on what was clearly important documents for his father's company. Sesshomaru would out do his father no doubt.

There was a knock on the door which had her bolting up out of her chair. Fear coursed through her as she scrambled away from the chair to hide, if it was the Onigumos they'd kills Sesshomaru! She needed to escape, run away, get away from him before something bad happened to him.

"Rin," Sesshomaru grabbed her wrist before she ran out of the room. "It is only Inuyasha and his pack," Sesshomaru informed her. She just blinked at him then slumped against his chest.

Oh Kami was she pathetic! She had been terrified over nothing! Nothing! Sesshomaru said nothing as he stroked her hair and the Inuyasha pack came charging in with all their chaos and noise. Rin stuck close to Sesshomaru then, trying to hide behind him because she didn't trust them fully the way she trusted Sesshomaru.

"Hey Rin! Long time no see, I see you grew up tiny," Inuyasha greeted with a grin.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome shouted.

"WHAT!? She's still small!" Inuyasha defended himself.

"Heartless! Absolutely heartless! Hello Rin, I see you're doing better than yesterday," Kagome smiled softly at her, Rin didn't smile back as she hung onto Sesshomaru.

"Still shy too," Miroku said as he walked in with his arm slung around Sango.

"Hey Rin!" Sango smiled at her, Rin blinked at the whole gang.

"You would not believe the fuss she's making down at the station! Seriously! My partner's going batshit crazy looking for her!" Shippo laughed out.

"We should've told Kohaku we were extracting her," Sango informed them.

"No." Sesshomaru said firmly.

"But he liked Rin, and he hates the Onigumos." Sango argued.

"No, I do not trust him." Sesshomaru informed them which had everyone else stopping in their arguments. Rin just smiled at him as he glared coldly back at them, for he had probably just revealed something he didn't want them to know. He trusted them.

She knew what that meant to him.

* * *

**Sorry for not keeping up with my updates as of late but honestly I've been busy and falling apart as of late but I shall make it up on Tuesday, EVERYTHING is getting updated then and Wednesday I shall be posting the final chapters of Why Should I Worry. I've just been falling apart lately so honestly I'm just trying to keep it together.  
**

**Anyways...**

**That's all for now folks!**

**Enjoy Rain for Tears! =)**


	9. Chapter 9

_**I Do Not Own Inuyasha**_

**Chapter 9**

To Rin this was all so strange as she silently wandered his home. It was so much larger than the Taisho Manor which he had grown up in but she hadn't really expected less from Sesshomaru.

"Rin," she turned when he called her. A smile was on her lips as he stalked towards her.

"You are not to leave this house for anything without an escort," he grabbed her chin and tilted her head back. Rin wouldn't point out she didn't have a voice to argue with him and she wasn't about to point out that it would take force to get her to actually leave his house. She didn't want to leave him or this new found safety she had with him. Instead she just stood up on her tip toes, and kissed his cheek as she had done as a child then slid back to the floor. Sesshomaru just studied her face intently but never released her chin.

"A and Un are here for your protection, they follow my commands Rin," he said harshly.

She nodded then peeked over at the two large, brown, wolf like dogs who had trailed after him. They were cute! She liked them as her body guards way better than Magatsuhi! These two weren't likely to try to rape her or attack her, yes she liked the dogs better than him hiring he a body guard.

"Jaken runs my errands, if you should need anything tell him." Sesshomaru left her be with the two dogs then. He hadn't always been so abrupt but she remembered she hadn't seen or been near him for ten years so a lot of things had happened to the both of them. Still the large dogs made her feel safe and protected. Even if her main protection was long gone down the hallway.

So they were A and Un, she'd just mentally call them A-Un. She walked quietly to the kitchen, peeked in. It was empty. That was good, she was hungry. She started cooking dinner for herself quickly, before anyone came in. Rin didn't trust anyone anymore unless they happened to be canine or Sesshomaru so she just wanted to get her food and escape before Jaken or Inuyasha came in. Or worse, Kagome. Quickly making up her plate she hurried away then. The storm raged on outside but she didn't care as she hunted up a good hiding spot with A-Un to eat. Her loyal body guards were eyeing her food with the utmost interest, it made her smile.

Finding what she sought she curled up with a book in a small, untouched, nook of Sesshomaru's mansion and read while she ate.

Years of living with the Onigumos had conditioned her to eat quickly because there was a very real possibility that your food could be stolen. Or worse they would drag you away to do what they pleased. It was a real threat in her world as she scarfed her food down.

"Slow down! You'll get sick if you eat that fast," Rin froze in terror, the dogs gave out a low warning growl.

"Rin, it's just me so tell your guard to stand down!" Kagome ordered. Rin peeked at the woman and took the last bite of her food. Kagome slowly approached her then.

"I swear you're worse than Sesshomaru, just relax no one here is going to hurt you. Now how are you feeling?" Kagome asked as she sat beside her, Rin just inched away from Kagome then. Kagome frowned but didn't dare to come any nearer to her. She didn't want people near her, she didn't trust people to be near her anymore. Hakudoshi had loved lulling her into a false sense of security before he would attack her, as had Magatsuhi. And though she was in a different place surrounded by different people she wasn't about to be tricked into trusting them too quickly. All but Sesshomaru would be observed before she would trust them.

"You remember when you were a kid and you used to trail around after us when Sesshomaru was gone?" Kagome asked looking down at her lap.

Rin nodded.

"I wish we had just let you into our group then," Kagome stood and left her be then.

* * *

Kagome barely made it into Sesshomaru's guest house before she broke down into tears. She and Inuyasha had originally moved here because Sesshomaru had been so badly wounded and then they just hadn't left. InuTaisho didn't like the arrangement but Kagome had to admit this was home unless Sesshomaru was feeling threatened. She shut the door to her house and slumped to the floor sobbing for them, two people who had suffered and endured so much to the point they didn't trust anyone. It was killing her now.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha exclaimed as he came running for her.

"She flinched, sh-she just flinched when I-I came u-up to her," Kagome sobbed out.

"Shh, it's alright, they're safe again," Inuyasha rocked her.

"Th-they shouldn't be so h-hurt, we should've j-ju-just let her t-t-tag along," Kagome cried as she held her fiancé. They had needed Rin after Sesshomaru had come home but she hadn't been here, he had withdrawn and now she was here but she had withdrawn. It was all breaking her! They shouldn't be this wounded, they shouldn't have endured what they endured, they didn't deserve whatever had happened to them. They had never been the mean ones, they had never been the ones to be cruel or neglectful. She had been mean to Rin because Rin had been easy to like, and she was Sesshomaru's. They all had been mean to Rin because she was Sesshomaru's, and they all had attacked Sesshomaru because he was different.

And now past sins were killing her as her fiancé held her.

"W-why couldn't we just b-be nicer to th-them?" Kagome cried out as she held him.

"We were kids, and they were different, we weren't nice and they didn't care because they had each other," Inuyasha murmured against her hair. It didn't stop the guilt about how they had treated Rin and Sesshomaru. The storm outside continued raging on.

* * *

**MASS UPDATE! MASS UPDATE! EVERYTHING HAS BEEN UPDATED! TAKE A PICK ON WHAT YOU WANNA READ! MASS UPDATE!  
**

**Wow did I write a lot today! I hope you enjoy everything!**

**Now in regards to my updates...Everything is going to be updated by ear because I'm working on a surprise! Yep! A surprise is coming all your way and I'm working diligently on it around everything else I do...**

**That's all for now folks!**

**Enjoy Rain for Tears! =)  
**


	10. Chapter 10

_**I Do Not Own Inuyasha**_

**Chapter 10**

Thunder boomed, the ten year old raced through the house with Maru in her arms as she hunted for him. Thunder boomed again, she screamed as she raced into his room. Rin launched herself into his bed trembling.

"Rin!" Sesshomaru yelped out as he leapt out of his bed. She blinked at him as he sat on the floor in his sweats. "Seriously!" he groaned out.

Thunder roared again. She dove under his covers then.

"Rin!" he yanked back the cover then, she blinked at him then. Her silver protector just sighed then. "You watched a horror movie didn't you?" he asked.

"Yeah, Kagome said it would be fun, it was scary!" Rin shuddered. Sesshomaru sat on the bed then.

"Fine, but go to sleep and do not tell anyone," he snapped as he rolled over on his bed and dropped the blanket back onto them. Rin hugged his mokomoko, he glared at her she smiled at him then. "Good night Rin," he informed her.

"Night Sesshomaru!" she yawned then curled around his fur.

* * *

Sesshomaru glanced over the child who was snuggling against his back whilst hugging that stupid stuffed dog and his tail. He just sighed, he had come home from his first day of college only to find his Rin waiting anxiously for him in his room. Then he had finally managed to tuck her into bed, finish his homework, fallen onto his bed only for the storm to come rolling over the mansion when Rin had come running into his room. Sesshomaru had not expect this to happen again, how was it that he slept with Rin more than he slept any other girl.

He glanced at Rin who was now sleeping soundly then.

Oh brother he needed to have a talk with Rin about this again! What if he had brough Sara home or another woman? That would not be good, having to explain to a ten year old what sex was. The thought gave him nightmares and he wasn't even sleeping! Rin scooted closer to him as she slept against him. Sesshomaru just frowned, but Kagome had shown his girl the horror movie. So now he was the enduring the heat monster beside him.

Not that he minded as hugged her to him to sleep.

Waking up he glared at the black hair head on his pillow and the hair which was tickling his nose. Shit! He had done it again, he hadn't intended to let her sleep here! Because he was not supposed let her be with him. But ever since he was a ten year old he had let her sleep in his bed, in his arms, with him no matter what he preferred to do. She was his, she was his Rin and whenever she crawled into his bed he ended up hugging her to him.

Quickly he pulled away from her then before Inuyasha or someone else came barging into his room. That would not be pleasant first thing in his morning. Though his attachment to Rin was not perverted it would be perverted in the eyes of his younger brother or father in a matter of seconds. Sesshomaru walked into his shower to take a quick shower before Rin woke, she'd be awake in about ten minutes. She was predictable that way.

Finishing his shower he pulled a towel around his waist when the child was walking in then.

"Sesshomaru," Rin yawned as she came in hugging her dog.

"Rin," he walked past her to grab his pants before he did do something to perverted to get dressed. Rin just sleepily walked into his shower.

"Cold!" the girl yelped, he sighed then as he walked on. Getting dressed quickly was something he had perfected since he was always in the constant company of a young girl who insisted on always being with him.

"Sesshomaru! Where's Rin!?" Inuyasha's voice shouted through his door, he shut the bathroom door on Rin then walked to his bedroom door so he could yell at the fourteen year old idiot for having given his ten year old nightmares.

"Inuyasha," he snarled coldly. The boy clearly knew he knew about last night's endeavor to scare his Rin.

"Not the face!" Inuyasha pleaded but Sesshomaru would have no mercy.

* * *

Rin was all dressed for her day at school when she walked into the kitchen were Miroku, Sango, Kagome and Inuyasha all stood there looking ashamed under Sesshomaru's cold, fierce glare.

"We're sorry about last night," Kagome grumbled. Rin leapt to Sesshomaru then and hugged his mokomoko with a smile. She did not care about them or what they had watched for last night Sesshomaru had been so kind as to guard her. That was enough for her but the way their heads were drooping she'd think a bomb had been dropped on them and Inuyasha's black eye had her wondering what had happened for that to be there. It wasn't like he and Miroku fought often enough to receive a black eye like the one he was sporting at this moment.

"No problem," Rin smiled at them, they all looked at Sesshomaru who was still frowning at them. She tugged on his shirt. "Leave them alone!"

"Hn," he grunted out as he picked her up, grabbed her breakfast then.

"You are late for school and you four are walking," Sesshomaru informed them.

"_**WHAT!?**_" they shouted. He dropped her in his car then and then hopped in as they raced after him. She just blinked as she watched them shrink in the distance.

"They'll never learn," he sighed, she just ate her breakfast as he drove.

* * *

**Shorty but a sweety!  
**

**That's all for now folks!**

**Enjoy Rain for Sesshomaru! =)**


	11. Chapter 11

**I Do Not Own Inuyasha**

**Chapter 11**

Inuyasha wasn't truly worried about what was possibly coming because in the grand scheme of things he was certain he and Sesshomaru could handle whatever came. What he did worry about was Rin and Sesshomaru and Kagome. Though Sesshomaru was still cold and indifferent he had a feeling something was changing within his brother. Though how or what this would mean he did not know. But Inuyasha was not about to pry into his brother, especially not after what their father had done.

In Inuyasha's mind their father was lucky to be alive because he had been tempted to kill their father for what he had been spewing about at Sesshomaru and Sesshomaru had just taken it. Granted Sesshomaru had sort of been a kicked dog in a sense but the fact that his too proud, too stubborn, to arrogant brother had just taken that had infuriated and worried him. Sesshomaru had never taken shit from anyone, and for that reason alone he had always envied and admired his brother. Even as a pup Inuyasha had always admired Sesshomaru, and why not? Sesshomaru was the embodiment of cool in his mind, cool in attitude and indifferent to the world; even with the little girly girl Rin following him Sesshomaru had been tough too. And Inuyasha had always envied and hated his brother because Sesshomaru was a pure bred Inu Daiyōkai and he was nothing more than a hanyō.

And even though he hadn't been fond of Sesshomaru he had been extremely envious when the little servant's girl got his brother's affections. He'd admit that he had, at one brief moment in his puphood, sought his brother's affections because he wanted to be like Sesshomaru. But Sesshomaru had always brushed him off. Then there had been that little girl with messy black hair, big brown eyes and always carrying around some fluffy white dog Sesshomaru had given her. Yes, looking back on those memories Inuyasha would admit he was envious of Rin.

But now he stared at the young woman the girl had grown into and only wished he had tried a little harder, tried to be a little different, tried to welcome her into his pack because now she sat on the porch, asleep with a book in her laps as the rain fell down and his brother stood there looking at her.

It hurt in a way knowing that neither of them knew how to be happy anymore when the little girl smiled all the time and the pup his brother had been had always seemed a bit more content with the girl around him. Yeah, it hurt a lot. Inuyasha shoved his hands into the pockets of his pants as he walked through the house his brother graciously allowed him and Kagome to stay in and wondered how they'd deal with his. His phone began buzzing so he dragged it out of his pocket then groaned at the number, if he ignored it now he'd get forty more calls within the hour. Sighing in defeat he answered.

"Father…"

* * *

Sesshomaru slowly sat down beside the small sleeping woman and studied her face intently, committing every curve, every plane, every line, every mark, and every color to his memory. She looked the same, she looked different. She was still Rin, heavy black hair, messy bangs, large brown eyes, and a face which belonged to an angel. But she was different, her face was fuller, more lavished for a woman, her lips were full, and her chin pert, her nose was slightly crooked but charming and there was a sadness in her expression which always hurt him. When she was alone, or she thought she was alone and she let her guard down her face became so sad it broke what was left of his heart. She was not supposed to look like that.

The Rin he knew, the Rin he loved as a pup, had always smiled and laughed and seemed content with life. The Rin he was meeting now, the Rin he still loved, always looked sad, a little lost and a lot of broken and it was breaking what remained of his heart. Gently he reached out and stroked her cheek with his hand, she murmured incoherently before she nuzzled against his touch. The gesture startled him and then made his smile slightly, she still reacted the same way to his touch. The knowledge was slightly relieving because he had feared her screaming and running from him just as everyone else would have. But at least this bit, this small bit, of the Rin he had once known remained.

He pressed his lips to her brow before he left her.

* * *

She was having a pleasant dream at this moment. Sesshomaru was with her, she was safe, he was touching her cheek and then he had kissed her brow. Yes, she liked this dream a lot more than the nightmares plaguing her. She didn't want to wake up to reality and find herself again trapped with the Onigumos, she wanted to stay in her dreams with Sesshomaru.

Thunder had her jolting out of her sleep.

Blinking she looked wildly around her settings, Taisho Manor, Sesshomaru's home. Without thinking about what she was doing and feeling slightly childish as she did so she slammed her book shut before running into the house to find Sesshomaru. She raced through every room, yanking open doors in search of him. Oh please don't let this be her nightmare, she pleaded as she came to the last door and ripped it open. Her heart leapt for joy and her lips curled into a smile of relief before thunder had her running for him.

Before Sesshomaru could ask what was wrong, or even react to her she had hurled herself into his lap, wrapped her arms around his neck and clung to him as she shook from the fears of waking and the old, irrational fear of thunder she still had. Hesitently she felt his arm come around her as she trembled. The tears fell down her cheeks as she hung onto him and shook, the tears wouldn't stop now that they were flowing.

She sobbed.

He just held her.

The storm raged on mercilessly outside of the mansion.

* * *

**Hey, it's been a while and for that I'm sorry but shit happens and life blows up on you and then snowballs and before you know it you're crashing down a mountain, over a cliff and hanging on for dear life. That sums up my life for the last month but mostly the last weeks have been hard on me. I'm trying to catch up though so I came home and wrote a chapter of this and now I'm going to bed to get up at O'Dawn-Thirty to start writing again and then run my errands, write some more, run a few other errands, write some more, watch or read something or draw; I've enjoyed drawing again; and then write some more before going to bed to go to work the next day. I'm just going to start writing like a fiend and enjoy myself while I'm at it. I have several personal works to work on, a story on taskey I'm testing out, fanfics, and a few more personal works. Yeah, I know, I write a lot but hey! It's easy to write when you have 0 life.  
**

**But back to the important stuff:**

**This is a daily piece, it'll be rotated every other day with Healing Pain. Never Be the Same will be updated daily no matter what since that is the constant, but this is going to start getting updates rather frequently so... =) ... I'm so happy I'm going to have time to write again! Oh and draw, yeah, I'm going to enjoy this!**

**That's all for now folks!**

**Sorry about the delays!**

**Enjoy Rain for Tears! =)**


	12. Chapter 12

**I Do Not Own Inuyasha**

**Chapter 12**

Curling around the softness again Rin fought off the desire to wake. She didn't really want to wake, and she did not want to face reality again. Reality was a bitch! Still it wasn't as if it couldn't get any worse. Hakudoshi would no doubt be drunk and at his sister's or something, perhaps she'd be free for the morning to curl up in the tree in the backyard before he came home to beat her.

Rin cracked an eye open to the morning to hear typing and to be wrapped up in a fur. It reminded her of her childhood and made her slightly nostalgic as she lay there not daring to look over her shoulder at him. How was it she knew he was there and yet it felt as if he were an illusion to her? None of this felt real to her, and yet, it all felt like home and him. Finally gathering up her courage she rolled over to look up at his profile. He was using his right hand to type away as he sat beside her on his bed.

The smile bloomed on her lips before she could stop it.

He didn't look at her, he didn't take his brilliant amber gaze from the computer but she felt mokomoko tighten it's hold on her to acknowledge her presence. As a child he had given her most of his attention but when he was working on school or homework or something he would give all his attention to what he was doing. Mokomoko was the part of him though that would hold her or let her cuddle with him. It was a part of him, the most revealing part of him too. If he were agitated, or furious, then mokomoko would twitch ever so slightly that few rarely noticed it, when he was focused mokomoko would hug her, and when he was protecting her from school bullies mokomoko wrapped around her reassuringly as he took care of the bullies. Yes, mokomoko was the most revealing part of him. And right now it was wrapped securely around her from head to toe and hugging her warmly. She liked this.

"Rin," he finally acknowledged her as he used the mouse then shut the laptop. She propped herself up in the fur wrapped around her and stared at his gorgeous eyes. It wasn't fair that he only got more and more handsome while she became more and more ugly. And yes ugly was the right word! No one could ever truly think her pretty, she didn't even see herself as beautiful or pretty so she must be ugly.

"I'll summon breakfast," he informed her. Sure enough a few moments later Jaken scrambled into the room with a tray of food for her. The food was delicious, but she'd expect nothing less from Sesshomaru's servants because he would demand perfection. She smiled as she silently enjoyed her freedom and breakfast. Mokomoko had yet to be removed from her person but she didn't mind because she felt better having it with her. After eating she picked up her book and snuggled back into mokomoko as Sesshomaru worked on whatever he was working on. So long as he didn't mind having her company then she'd stick around with him.

* * *

Sesshomaru pretended to ignore her as he worked, he had always pretended to ignore her as he worked because it made his life easier if he didn't have to always acknowledge her. Though he did in a way, and they both knew it. But he was relieved that even as a child she had never pointed out his tell to anyone or him, Rin would always just smile contently and hug his mokomoko. Yes, they both knew that to be his tell, even his best friends hadn't caught onto what his tell was because it wasn't something people paid attention to. He wondered what was going through Rin's mind as she slept because when she had awakened she seemed hesitant. Perhaps she was still just adjusting to her new life here rather than with the monsters of her past.

Not that he was one to talk.

Finishing up his work he stood, Rin was still wrapped up in mokomoko. Gently, because she was absorbed in what she was reading he pulled the fur away from her, though it was reluctant to let her go. He knew what it meant and chose to ignore it as he walked into his shower. After showering he dressed, though it was still awkward to be only able to use one hand to dress himself. Rin appeared as he was fighting with the buttons on his shirt, he frowned in frustration. Rin didn't make a sound and he didn't protest as she walked in front of him and began buttoning his shirt. Her slight fingers were nimble as she deftly buttoned up his shirt, he watched her carefully then she grabbed his red tie and carelessly knotted it for him. She smiled up at him with simple joy and before he knew what she was doing she reached up on her tiptoes, and pulled him down the rest of the way to kiss his cheek. He was shocked as he stood there stupefied while she walked away.

The heat rising within him was something he fought back as he walked up behind her, his arm encircled her to pull her close. Rin just stiffened before she relaxed, he kissed the top of her head then before letting her go and walking out to the front of his mansion where he met Inuyasha. They had a meeting with their father which Sesshomaru was less than thrilled to attend but would because he was trying to act as normal as possible. He didn't need people to know how nervous driving down the city street made him or how he watched everyone as a threat.

No one needed to know how nerve-wracking this was to him.

He was Sesshomaru, he was fine, he was alive, and he would not freak out over nothing when there was nothing to freak out over. He was fine! There was nothing wrong with him! Still he watched the street warily.

* * *

Inuyasha watched his brother from the corner of his eye as they rode to the office. Sesshomaru was tense and alert in a way that made him nervous too.

Just what had his brother survived?

* * *

**Hey, been a while but shit's been going down in my life. I mean seriously! Holy shit! Between work, being sick, drama, and every possible fuck up imaginable lately life's been hell! But I finally have a day to myself, granted I'm sicker than a dog but I have the day, so I'm catching up on my updates!  
**

**Oh And I've decided to test the waters with Naruto fanfic, why not? So I'm trying it out if you want to check those out too [They're Healing Pain &amp; Only Tears].**

**And to the news you all want! This upcoming week's updates:**

**Today:**

**-A Chapter of Never Be the Same**

**-A Chapter of Rain for Tears**

**-A Chapter of Healing Pain**

**-A Chapter of Only Tears**

**Sunday:**

**-A Chapter of Rain for Tears  
**

**-A chapter of Never Be the Same**

**Monday:**

**-Hopefully what's left of Why Should I Worry (there's 7 or 8 chapters left, I'll have to double check but I have a few of them written I just need to post them!)**

**-A Chapter of Never Be the Same**

**-A Chapter of Healing Pain**

**Tuesday:**

**-A Chapter of Never Be the Same**

**-A Chapter of Only Tears**

**-Maybe a chapter of Rain for Tears  
**

**Wednesday:**

**-A Chapter of Never Be the Same**

**-A Chapter of Rain for Tears  
**

**-A Chapter of Only Tears**

**-A Chapter of Healing Pain**

**Thursday:**

**-A Chapter of Never Be the Same**

**-A Chapter of Because I Love You**

**Friday:**

**-A long overdue chapter of 36 Weeks &amp; Counting; I've been trying to figure out the best ending for it at the moment... but it'll be done before the end of June! Promise! =)**

**-3 to 5 Chapters of Trying Not to Neuter Him (I'm having a bit of difficulty with this one but no challenge is too great! I will write this!)**

**-A Chapter of Never Be the Same**

**Saturday:**

**-A Chapter of Never Be the Same**

**-A Special One-Shot for Father's Day; My Father (the counterpart for My Mother)**

**-3 to 5 Chapters of Trying Not to Neuter Him**

**-A Chapter of Rain for Tears**

**-A Chapter of one of the Naruto fanfics [Only Tears or Healing Pain] (hopefully... We'll see about those)**

**As Always I'm Putting My Originals Ahead of My Fanfics But Since George Is Trying to Eat My Originals Lately I'll Be Working On Fanfics. I almost have enough money to buy a new computer, provided nothing else should blow up in my life that requires lots of money to fix it...**

**I SO Want A New Computer... I really wanna work on my original stuff and not have it destroyed!**

**Anyways, That's the game plan for the week folks!**

**Sorry for not focusing on my old stuff, but life's been eating me alive lately.**

**That's all for now folks!**

**Enjoy Rain for Tears! =)**


	13. Chapter 13

**I Do Not Own Inuyasha**

**Chapter 13**

Not again!

His mind groaned as he rolled over and covered his head with a pillow. The sixteen year old was beginning to regret giving her the damn iPod. Music was blaring and she was singing along to it, happily too, he might add; and he only wanted to sleep. She leapt onto his bed then.

"Sesshomaru!" she whined as she shook his shoulder.

"Go away Rin," he grumbled.

"Come on Sesshomaru!" she persisted as he rolled over. She needed to go to sleep or something, for the love of all that was holy it was his only day off! And it was six in the morning according to his clock.

"Go to sleep Rin," he ordered. Usually the command would get when he wanted but the child appeared to be in one of her moods as she continued jumping on him and shaking his king size bed.

"You promise!" she reminded him sharply.

"And we'll go, just not now. Besides it's not open," he yawned out as she sat on his back. He glanced over his shoulder, she appeared all set to go. Her messy hair had yet to be brushed, her morning breath was killing him, her plaid skirt matched her poke-a-dot shirt and kitten stockings, and her eyes were bright with excitement. There was no way in hell he was being seen with her if she was dressed like that! He didn't care if she was best friend or not, she was not leaving this mansion dressed like that! He rolled over, she straddled his stomach and grinned at him in excitement.

"But I wanna go now!" she persisted.

"It's closed at the moment," he grumbled as he fell back on his pillow. He had created a monster!

"But!"

"We're going Rin, I said we'd go, but it's not open yet," he said firmly.

"You promise?' she challenged.

"Of course, now if you do not mind I wish to sleep and turn off that music!" he growled as he grabbed the child and set her off of him so he could hide under his cover again. Perhaps she would stop being so demanding and would sleep a bit. Else she'd be a tad bit cranky this afternoon. Before he really thought about what he had thought she was curled up against him, yawned and was back to being the heat monster from his nightmares. He propped himself up to glare at her as mokomoko wrapped securely around her. Then he went to sleep.

They woke at eight to get ready. He had her dressed properly in one of her sundresses rather than that atrocity she had thrown on earlier. He did her hair how she liked and then he had loaded her up in the car. Rin talked a million miles an hour she was so excited, he just listened because that's what he did best as he drove them to their destination. He carefully unloaded his human, then he scooped up the new eight year old who had yet to stop talking in her excitement and walked to the ticket booth. He ignored the idiots who gaped at him and Rin, she was oblivious to the stares but it didn't matter as she told him everything she wanted to do on her birthday.

"Rin," he said coldly as he handed her her ticket. She grinned with delight.

"Thank you for taking me to the zoo, Sesshomaru-sama," she kissed his cheek she he was carrying her and he gently pressed his nose to her cheek in affection.

"Happy birthday," he said as he set her down. She grabbed his hand and he found himself dragged all over the zoo. Not that he particularly minded. Rin was happy and that was all that mattered. The people staring at him and Rin though were beginning to annoy him, but since she was happy he decided to enjoy himself for the day.

"Hello," he answered his phone coldly as he watched Rin feed a giraffe.

"Where are you Sesshomaru!?" her voice demanded.

"Off," he replied.

"Well, we're waiting at the café for our study group." Sara informed him, he scowled.

"I'm not going to be there," he said firmly as Rin laughed when the giraffe's tongue lapped up her offered food. He felt himself smirk as he watched her giggle with delight and chat with another boy around her age. The boy was scared, he guess from the scent and trembling the boy was doing and she was coaxing him to feed the giraffe. She waved at him he didn't acknowledge her with anything but a nodd.

"What could be so important you're missing our study date?" Sara asked in annoyed voice.

"Many things," he hung up with that as Rin skipped up to him. She latched onto his hand as they continued walking through the zoo. She told him all about feeding the giraffes, she pouted when there was a crowd in front of the tiger enclosure. Being the dutiful guardian he was he grabbed her and leapt into the air so she could look at the tigers.

They ate ice-cream, they even had American burgers which Rin loved, and they did all the zoo stuff which he found boring but Rin thought was a blast. He bought her a new stuffed animal and a shirt, he even bought a shirt for himself at Rin's insistence, and he got her a ball cap before they left late that night. She was fell asleep in the back of the car as he drove them home. Pulling up to the Taisho Manor he glanced in the rearview mirror at Rin's sleeping form. Today had been fun, even for him, he smirked as he got out of the car. He carefully unloaded Rin into his arms when he was greeted by Koga. Koga blinked at him as he walked up to his home.

"Where ya been mutt?" Koga demanded.

Sesshomaru shrugged as he walked in.

"Seems the date was hot if you tuckered her out," Koga commented.

He glared at the okami.

"She's going to break some hearts one day, what are you going to do then?" Koga asked softly as Sesshomaru placed her in her bed.

"She's not dating!" he hissed at his friend.

"Uh-huh, you can't prevent it unless you lock her away."

"Hn," he just might…

"Sara was pist that you blew off the study date," Koga informed him as they walked to the kitchen.

"Hn." Sara could go fuck herself for all he cared. Then again, he did need a bed partner so he'd need to make up with Sara and soon. But he was happy he had kept his promise to Rin. She would never forget today. And pissing Sara off had been worth today.

* * *

**That's all for now folks!**

**Night! **

**Enjoy Rain for Tears! =)**


	14. Chapter 14

**I Do Not Own Inuyasha**

**Chapter 14**

Sesshomaru walked through the office, though his eyes scanned everything around him. He walked into the board room his father wished to use for this meeting and stalked straight to the window and stared at the lively city below him. His body tensed as he watched the life below him while waiting for his father, but he didn't reveal a single nerve. He didn't reveal anything as he stood there indifferently to the world around him.

Internally though his beast was going nuts with him. Old memories swirled through his head as faint scents trigged their release. They plagued him, haunted him, and sickened him as he stood at the window. It was the faint scents which always triggered the memories as he stood there impassively at the world. His eyes shut as he tried to block the memories and the world from him. But it didn't help, it would never help because there'd never be an escape.

The door opened.

"Sesshomaru."

He couldn't do this! Without thinking about the consequences he quickly made and exit without looking at his father as he hurriedly escaped the building. The horns and cars made him flinch when he hurried onto the street. A car nearly hit him, he quickly transformed and ran for his sanctuary because he could not deal with this! He did not wish to hurt anyone and he refused to be a monster as he raced towards his territory outside of the city.

He made to the boarder of his property and inhaled sharply letting the earth and forest scents wash over him to wipe away the memories which had been triggered from being in the city and in the crowds and in those kinds of scents. Walking away he walked slowly towards the manor in which he resided and wondered why he had even bothered to try to leave his home. He walked to the porch in his true form and Rin looked up at him with wide eyes then she smiled, he settled in the yard then.

She was his home, and he didn't want to leave her ever again.

For now that was enough.

* * *

Rin did not question Sesshomaru when he stretched out beside the porch as a giant white dog. Instead she leaned over and scratched behind his giant white ear in a way she would a pet. Not that she really ever had pets, Sesshomaru had been firm on that matter. No pets. She had him though and that was enough for her on even her most dire of days. And now she contently stretched out on Sesshomaru's back in the patch of sun light and continued reading her book.

The silence was peaceful.

He shifted forms, but in all honesty she didn't notice as his arm came around her and his nose was buried in her hair while he slept. And he was asleep, she knew because of how firmly he held her and how mokomoko snaked around her. But she didn't really care nor did she notice as she gave her silent support of him and read her book in silence. Not that she could make a sound even if she wanted too.

So instead of irritating her friend who's deep even breathing comforted her she let him be.

* * *

**Shorter than I would like but it's been a really long day. =| I've been dragged from Kingdom Kong to Timbuktu and Hell and back today, sat in the most uncomfortable car imaginable too, and then came home for George to eat the same chapter of this four times. I GIVE UP! So you guys aren't being jipped, I'm just too tired to fight with George and honestly I might kill him if I have to keep rewriting this chapter!  
**

**Tomorrow I'll resume my war with him after I finish a favor I'm working on.**

**And if there's a homicide of a computer tomorrow it's not my fault, George is an ass! I HATE this computer!**

**That's all for now folks!**

**Night!**

**Enjoy Rain for Tears! =)  
**


	15. Chapter 15

**I Do Not Own Inuyasha**

**Chapter 15**

All Rin knew was that whatever had happened to Sesshomaru had to have been bad. Yes, after a few weeks of living under his roof she had it figured out that it was bad. His body would tense when cars came, he did not like loud noises (a festival's fireworks had proven this to her when he had started growling), and he did not like unknown people near him. But unless one knew him; truly knew him then they wouldn't understand how obvious these signs were that something bad had happened to him in his past.

Though she had lived through a form of hell with the Onigumos she hadn't ever seen a form of pain like what Sesshomaru was suffering from. It wasn't that he wasn't fearless, it wasn't that he wasn't lethal, it wasn't even that he wasn't a killer; it was something had happened to him. Though what had happened was beyond her. Sesshomaru was still the same quiet, secretive, and protective creature he had been when she had last been with him.

But it broke her heart every time he flinched or every time he shied away from a friendly touch and every time he watched her with eyes that were assessing her. It was like he had been a kicked dog (and though he was inuyōkai he was not an inu!) and Sesshomaru wasn't the kind to take a kick without coming back teeth snapping. He was dangerous and predictable that way as she sat on his kitchen counter with A under her feet while his counterpart was with Sesshomaru who was cooking breakfast for her again.

Over the last few weeks this had become their habit. And it appeared that Sesshomaru enjoyed cooking, she liked his cooking too. Sesshomaru, for being a creature who loathed human food, was one hell of a cook as she sat with him in silence. It was another light rain day and the kind she liked as she sat silently with him reading her book while he read his reports. She slipped A-Un some bacon when Sesshomaru wasn't looking though she felt his mokomoko tap her ankle at the action. So he knew but he wasn't scolding her so she would continue to enjoy her morning with him.

Rin grinned a bit as she continued to sip her tea. It was the kind of morning she had loved as a kid because it was mornings like this when she had Sesshomaru all to herself. It was rather nice having him all to herself. He was so soothing to be around, and after all the hell she had lived through the last ten years she was enjoying this peace because Kami knew it wouldn't last. The Onigumos were likely to begin to look for her and she was their property because her father had sold her to them to cover his gambling debts.

Though her life had not been great with the Onigumos she supposed it could've been worse. Way worse. She could've been hooked on drugs and sold into prostitution; and though her life with the Onigumos was not wonderful she supposed she should be grateful that Hakudoshi had taken a shining to her and wanted her. It had saved her, in a way, but when really looked at it she had merely traded one hell for another. But now she was here with Sesshomaru and she was much happier with him; and safer.

Way safer.

* * *

When Sesshomaru thought about it he knew what soothed him and it worried him. Was he really as simple that!? He had understood the service dogs he had dealt with in the military; they were at base a dog, and he had had a better understanding of how they felt when they lost their handlers. When they lost their handlers they lost their pack, when he had lost Rin he had lost a vital part of his pack. When he had lost Koga and Shishinki he had lost his pack completely. Then he had returned and seen Rin, she hadn't looked like Rin because she looked too sad and too hurt and a bit broken but it had been Rin. His heart had soared with relief at seeing her.

Then he had scented her fear and his sharp sight saw the bruises on her. He had seen the way she had flinched from Hakudoshi, and the way she shied from everyone. His beast had reacted violently, he had just walked away while formulating a plan because no one had ever meant as much to him as Rin and he wanted her back. He wanted her safe.

Now she was here, now she was safe again, and now he was calming as he touched her with his mokomoko. She was real, she was not a ghost. His ear twitched when he heard the car pull up then. He turned his head slightly to the side as he heard his brother get out of his car and Kagome join him. Fan-fucking-tastic, he growled mentally because he did not want to deal with Inuyasha or Kagome. Their never ending well of pity irritated him because he did not need their pity. He needed them to just leave him alone; which since his return they hadn't done. And he let them stay because it was just odd to be completely alone for him after years of having his pack around and company in some form or another.

"Sesshomaru, father gave me these documents and I don't completely understand what they mean," Inuyasha called out as he walked in the halls. Sesshomaru looked over at Rin who was looking up with wide brown eyes, part of him wanted to grab her and hide for the day. But another part of him knew this was his father's doing and Inuyasha could bankrupt the company if he signed the wrong document. His father did this so Sesshomaru would stay engaged with the family company.

"Inuyasha, you don't have to shout," he heard Kagome hiss.

"But he might not know I'm here and I'd rather not get skewered like last time I waltzed in here unannounced!" Inuyasha retorted, Rin lifted a brow at Sesshomaru.

He shrugged, the imbecile should've known better.

"There he is, right at the kitchen table, I don't think I've ever seen him here Kagome," Inuyasha barged into the dining room then. Sesshomaru internally sighed; he'd have to start working again. He didn't want to though.

* * *

**Long time I know but this is the first time I wrote a chapter and didn't have to rewrite it three or four times! =) So happy! Anyways Because I Love You will be getting an update today after work folks!  
**

**That's all for now!**

**Enjoy Rain for Tears! =)**


	16. Chapter 16

**I Do Not Own Inuyasha**

**Chapter 16**

The eleven year opened her eyes and felt like it was Christmas. Granted it wasn't Christmas but today Sesshomaru was coming home and she was excited for it! Kami how she missed him as she had to endure Inuyasha without Sesshomaru around and honestly Inuyasha was insufferable. Without Sesshomaru around. She just couldn't understand what she had possibly done in the last years to have incurred the wrath of Inuyasha and his gang. However she was thrilled because her Sesshomaru was going home! He had been gone all week on a game and he was coming home. She quickly pulled on her jeans and a bright orange shirt. Grinning she pulled her mass of black hair up into a ponytail then ran down out of his room straight for the front door.

She heard the car pull up, a smile pulled her lips as she flung open the door, shoved past a sleepy Inuyasha and Kagome and ran straight for Sesshomaru.

"Sesshomaru-sama!" she shouted with glee as she leapt for him. She caught a faint smile on his lips as he caught her, swung her around then held her firmly on his hip. Her Sesshomaru was very tall as he held her on his hip.

"Rin," he greeted her coldly but she knew he was not upset to see her as he hadn't dropped kicked her into the yard. Her arms were wrapped around his neck and she grinned with delight as he held her up.

"You won! Can we go celebrate with pizza?" she demanded promptly only for him to frown a bit before sighing. Of course he would get her pizza, he would never deny her anything. He had even taken her with him on his games. It was nice to be spoiled by him from time to time but he never truly spoiled her rotten. Besides, she didn't want much more than his company when it was all said and done, he was really the only thing she wanted. Even as a ten year old he was all she wanted.

"let me shower and change and then I'll take you for pizza," he informed her. She smiled, kissed his cheek then hopped back to the ground. "And you get shoes Rin."

"Yes Sesshomaru!" she shouted over her shoulder as she ran for her room and then rummaged around for her shoes. He bought her one pair of sneakers, one pair of flip-flops and all the dance shoes that she needed but Rin truly hated shoes with a fiery passion. She wished the horrible things had never been invented because they were such a nuisance. Finding her flip-flops she ran out of her room ready to go and straight into Sesshomaru's room.

"Jeez Rin!" he slipped and fell back into the bathroom. She just smiled.

"Ready!" she announced.

"I'm not! Go wait in the car," he ordered. She pouted but ran out of his room and straight for his car. He never liked it when she ran in on him anymore but she couldn't seem to get in the habit of knocking on his door. She wondered why he didn't like her running in on him but then she remembered he had been dressed in nothing more than a towel. Perhaps she wasn't supposed to see him naked. That was a thought, he was a boy after all and he continuously told her that she was a young lady. Not that she was really lady material but she was a girl. Rin frowned as she contemplated this when he walked out in his black hoodie that said 'FLUFFY' in white letters and jeans; she had gotten him the hoodie as a joke for Christmas last year. It had shocked everyone, including her when he started wearing in habitually, but she had to admit it pleased her in some small way to know he at least wore the gift she had given him.

"Alright Rin," Sesshomaru said calmly as he sat in the driver's seat and started the car, she just smiled and started telling him about everything that he had missed in the last week while he was gone. She left out the bit about her nightmares and sleeping in his bad so she could escape them. Nightmares were her normal and they had been for a long time, though why she didn't know. All she knew was that sleeping for her was dangerous and something that she didn't want to deal with for the most part. At least she didn't want to deal with them alone so she would sneak into Sesshomaru's room and sleep with him so she could at least sleep, and when he was gone… well she snuck into his room, stole one of his shirts and slept in his bed with Maru.

* * *

Sesshomaru listened patiently to Rin as she eagerly explained everything that she had been up to for the last week. He was amazed at how active an eleven year old could be when she was left to her devices. He wasn't certain if he should be infuriated that Rin had been able to do everything she said she had done or amused because he had no doubt that she had done everything she was telling him about.

Though he caught onto the fact she was hiding from him. It was difficult for him not to notice it when one: his favorite shirt was neatly folded and tucked under his pillow, and two: his bed smelled of Rin, and finally three: Maru had been in his bed to greet him. Sesshomaru knew she suffered from chronic nightmares, though from what he didn't know, but he did know that one of her favorite cures for her nightmare was sleeping in his bed. As unusual as it was he never ousted her from his bed, come on! She had been sleeping with him since she was practically a baby, what was he going to tell her? Get your ass in your own bed? No, he would not be the cause of her crying and sobbing and wailing those loud crocodile tears of hers'.

Instead he let her do as she pleased because for the most part she was harmless, the only times he did not let her sleep with him was when he had company but he was relatively certain that his company would not be happy to be competing with his eleven year old for attention. Besides that he'd have to kick said company out of his house for insulting or being irritating towards his Rin. If his choices ever came down to a gorgeous naked woman in his bed or Rin he'd pick Rin on sheer principal of Rin being unconditionally loyal and loving to him and him alone.

"Did you grow while I was gone?" he asked in a teasing manner.

"Nope! But you must've you're a giant!" she declared earnestly, he smiled a bit.

"You're alright midget," he ruffled her hair a bit as they pulled into the pizza joint. Rin pouted but leapt out of the care and eagerly raced into the restaurant. He just followed patiently, he smothered his smile then but he watched her enthusiasm. Where did she get all this energy? She had always had it but where did she get it from? He wondered. She smiled at him, his heart skipped a beat at the love he saw in her eyes. He paid for their meal and continued to listen to the chatty child, and received odd looks from the other customers. No doubt they were an odd pair but he chose to ignore it as Rin continue explaining her week with great enthusiasm.

* * *

**Hey, long time no update, well at least a week but in my world that's a long time... Anyways fantastic news! I have a new computer which does not devour my works! let us celebrate because it is definitely a most joyous occasion!**

**That's all for now folks!**

**Enjoy Rain for Tears! =)**


	17. Chapter 17

**I Do Not Own Inuyasha**

**Chapter 17**

The silence, it was all she could think about as she sat there looking at the drizzling rain. How was it there was always rain here? She loved the rain, had even missed it when she was captive because Hakudoshi did not let her out of the house unless she was under his or Magatsuhi's terrorist guardianship. When she was honest with herself she knew they were the root of so many of her fears but she also had her stepfather to blame as well. He had been the one to sell her to the Onigumos. And as always Sesshomaru was the one to save her.

Rin looked down at her lap and sighed as her bare feet dangled over the edge of the porch. Sesshomaru would always come to save her, even when the cops couldn't he would come for her. He had proven this to her when she had been eight, it hadn't been pretty and he was a most dangerous opponent when pissed off. She looked up when Kagome walked out onto the porch with her. She tried to smile at the older woman but couldn't. Rin would've thought it odd that she could no longer smile but it wasn't, she could smile at Sesshomaru because he made her happy in ways she could never explain. And Hakudoshi had long since destroyed her smile.

"Hi Rin," Kagome greeted. "Mind if I sit with you?"

Rin shook her head.

Kagome sat carefully.

_I forgive you_, Rin scribbled on her whiteboard then handed it to Kagome. She could see what Kagome desired and knew it would be best to let her elder know that she had been forgiven. Rin didn't hold grudges on her past life because living with the Onigumos had been a true form of hell which she could only know what true evil was. As a child she knew Kagome and Inuyasha and their friends had hated her, she knew they had tormented her but it meant nothing in the grand scheme of things because for it to matter would mean that her past life had been hell. In fact when she had been with the Onigumos she had almost craved Kagome and Inuyasha's cruelty to her because it would've been a kindness in comparison. Not that she would tell Kagome that.

Kagome bit her lip, Rin saw a few tears slip down the older woman's face then.

"Thank you Rin," Kagome murmured softly. Rin shrugged.

"You know, two years ago when Sesshomaru came home he was in a coma, the doctors; myself included didn't have high hopes of him pulling through. Not after everything…" Kagome's large blue eyes looked sad then but she continued. "He woke, six months after having returned and the first thing he asked was where you were. Years of not speaking or seeing him and the first thing he does is ask where you were when he woke. I felt horrible then, I hadn't thought about you since you left because he deployed shortly before you left and eight years of not seeing him or thinking about you that's what he asked. I felt like some sort of monster then, and when I told him I didn't know he just turned away to look out the window.

"Anyway, he didn't speak much to me or Inuyasha. He ended his engagement to Sara Asano and moved here. He became a recluse and I couldn't help but think that if I had…If I had paid more attention, been kinder, reached out to you then he wouldn't be so hurt. I don't understand him, never did, and I can't tell you three things about what happened in that warzone other than it was bad. According to Inuyasha he can barely stand going into the city. Well after he moved out here InuTaisho ganged up on him, I don't know the particulars but I know Inuyasha and InuTaisho came to blows and Sesshomaru didn't care about any of it Rin. I'm sorry I hurt you so badly as a child, I wish…I wish things had been different. I know if you had been here when he came home he wouldn't be what he is now."

Rin just reached out and held Kagome's hand because there was really nothing to say. And even if she had had something to say she probably couldn't because of her missing voice.

"He loves you Rin, he loves you very much," Kagome murmured then. Rin smiled slightly and squeezed Kagome's hand. Both women remained silent then because there was nothing more to say. Of course Sesshomaru loved her, she was his Rin. And of course she loved him, she would always love him. Through thick and thin, through the good and the bad, through heaven and hell she would love him because he was her Sesshomaru. Her love was not something he would lose because she was gone, because even in the depths of her hell she had loved him.

* * *

Sesshomaru stared at Rin and Kagome both of them just sitting there on the porch and it appeared Kagome was being comforted by Rin. He wondered how she had it in her to forgive Kagome when he couldn't. When he had awoken in that hospital he had needed to see Rin, yes it was a need, and it was a need he couldn't even begin to explain because he could barely comprehend it. Then Kagome had sent his already crumpling world to the pits of hell.

No one knew where his Rin was, and yes it was his Rin who was missing. She was his, she should be there but she wasn't. his anger wasn't directed at Rin but rather at his father, Inuyasha and Kagome for having let his Rin be taken away by her stepfather because her stepfather was the most unstable being ever and there would be no way in hell he'd entrust Rin to a man like him. But Rin had been gone.

Now she was back.

Sesshomaru smiled a bit, Rin was back where she belonged despite everything she was back with him. And she still loved him, the knowledge was what was keeping him sane at the moment as he dealt with his pain in the ass brother.

* * *

**Yesterday was so fun and relaxing! Seriously, I don't think I've had that much fun for a while. Anyways...**

**That's all for now folks!**

**Enjoy Rain for Tears! =)**


	18. Chapter 18

**I Do Not Own Inuyasha**

**Chapter 18**

Rin walked up to him as he sat in his chair with a book. She knew then whatever happened to him had cost him Shishinki and Koga, his two best friends in this world. Except her, but Rin was the exception to them. All of them. She remembered winning over Shishinki with ease and Koga as well. They had become a family to her in their own way but neither of them had ever beat her Sesshomaru-sama. Smiling slightly she looked at Sesshomaru as he looked up at her with blank gold eyes.

She held up her white board then and smiled a bittersweet smile as a few tears slipped down her rain soaked face. He would never hear her say it again, not that she really minded not having a voice anymore, but he would need to know. And she would write it down for him as often as he needed it because it was true. It was a simple fact, it had been her reality since she had been two and he had let her sleep with him during that raging storm.

_**I LOVE YOU**_

Three simple words, three words she knew only she had ever said to him. His eyes flicked up to hers' then and before she knew what he was going to do he pulled her to him. She gasped as he wrapped his arm around her with mokomoko securing her to him as he buried his nose in her hair and held her tightly to him. Her hands trembled as she held her whiteboard then she let the marker and board drop from her hands as she clung to him and sobbed again. He didn't react as he held her firmly against him. She smiled a bit as she sob because she felt what he had never said to her. She felt loved and for the first time in a decade she felt whole as he held her tightly to him.

Her mother had never loved her, always called her a burden because her mother wanted to marry rich and having a kid hindered those chances. Her father, whoever he had been, was never around and she sincerely doubted he even knew about her because she didn't even think her mother knew who he was. She hadn't ever had siblings, and Jaken always scolded her for something or other as a child. No one had ever loved her.

Then there had been that night and a surly ten year old had growled and snapped her but let her cling to him as thunder terrified her. She never forgot, he also took over her care. Though she doubted he had realized that's what he had been doing because until she was with the Onigumos she hadn't realized it. Sesshomaru had fed her, clothed her, bathed her, played with her, disciplined her, scolded her, helped her, taught her, guarded her, and been everything to her. He had grown up fast being her caretaker. He was a parent, a brother, a friend, and a protector for her at the tender age of ten onwards. He was the only reason she had even made it to twelve without being smacked around.

One of her mom's particularly nasty boyfriends had snuck into her room, she had screamed bloody murder and it wasn't her mom or anyone else who was her savior but Sesshomaru had come. And at twelve he had just about ripped the poor man apart then he had threated her mother before she had been moved into the main house with a room just three doors down from his.

The old memory made her smile as she clung to her friend and savior. He was always there, even when he wasn't he was there for her. He gave her courage, he gave her strength, he taught her discipline and respect, he had been everything to her and as a child she hadn't noticed. Now though, now she noticed and couldn't stop noticing because things hadn't changed in that sense. But things had changed, they had changed a lot over the last decade. It amazed her, considering what she was now and how happy she had been before.

"Thank you Rin," he murmured as he held her to him and his lips were pressed to her head. She just cried with pain, happiness, and sadness all in her pouring out of her. It couldn't be helped because she was hurt, she was broke, she was shattered, but she still had him. And though he too was hurt, broke and shattered she had a feeling that they could patch each other up and though they would never be the same she was curious to see what was to come of them. Rin just held the only man she had ever loved tightly to her as she cried.

The rain continued to pour outside.

* * *

Sesshomaru held his world close to him as she sobbed. Though what had started her tears he didn't know but he didn't care because he needed to hold her. It was as if there was this storm building that neither of them could avoid or hide from and soon it would consume them. He had no doubt that there would be consequences for having taken her but he didn't care. It was his life and he needed Rin in it.

Ever since he had been ten he had needed her in his life, and though he had never been prepared for it he knew now. He had met the love of his miserable life when she was merely a pup and he a surly ten year old. She had just proven it to him when she had stood there holding her 'I love you' for him to read. He loved her, he loved her, and he couldn't say anything about it because he didn't know how to say he loved her. Never in his life had he been required to say he loved another living being and Rin had been no exception. But now…

Now he wasn't certain he could ever tell her because he didn't think he could expose himself to anyone anymore. She was no exception though he knew she would never use what he told her against him like they had. Not that he had told them anything.

Sesshomaru shoved the memories from his mind as he held her tightly to him and kissed her temple. Great Kami did he love this woman.

* * *

**It's been a little longer than I'd have liked since the last update for this but hey I was on vacation this weekend and given the toss up between the ocean and writing the ocean is going to win every single time. That and George makes great shark bait... *grinning evilly somewhere in this world!* ... So that's my reasons for no updates as of late.  
**

**Tonight there's going to be two more updates, what they are I'm not certain yet but there will be updates.**

**That's all for now folks!**

**Enjoy Rain for Tears!**


	19. Chapter 19

**I Do Not Own Inuyasha**

**Chapter 19**

"Alright, you three are to watch the gang, Izayoi and I will be back at the end of the weekend," his father announced to the three teenagers. The boys just nodded in acknowledgement as his father followed his human out the door. Sesshomaru did not care about the other kids they would be watching as he sat on the couch reading his book while Shishinki and Koga played video games. But there was one kid in their group who the seventeen year old did care about and she should be coming down the stairs in three…two…one.

Rin skipped into the room, kissed Shishinki and Koga on their cheeks as she slipped past them and hopped up onto his lap without hesitation. His friends were blushing slightly at the nine year old's actions but they never protested her affections. Mostly because they liked it. Sesshomaru wrapped his arm around her as he continued reading and she played with his mokomoko. It would be quiet for about another hour before Inuyasha's gang woke up. Inuyasha's crew consisted of Kagome, Miroku, and Sango, then there were Koga's younger pack mates Hokkaku and Ginta, and finally there was Shishinki's younger step brother Shippo.

"Sesshomaru?"

"Hn," he acknowledge the girl.

"Will you teach me to surf this weekend?" he blinked then glanced at the girl he was holding. His friends had paused their video game for this conversation and he was not appreciative of their attention to this matter. But as he looked into Rin's big brown eyes he decided he'd have to get over his dislike of the ocean because he'd have to teach her to surf.

"Yes," he growled out. He had liked surfing at one point before a certain brat brother of his had ruined it and the ocean really by being an inappropriate asshole that one time. Seriously could Inuyasha not grow up? Did he not know how to act in public? Probably not, Kami knew the twelve year old had yet to mature and at the rate he was going Sesshomaru had serious doubts about his growing up. But for Rin he would get over his dislike of the beach and ocean and teach her to surf. Thank Kami he already taught her to swim.

"Yes!" she said giddily then looked over at the doorway where three sets of eyes were peeking around to look at him. "I told you so! My Sesshomaru will do anything I want!" she said triumphantly, his friends laughed and he frowned but didn't counter because that was true. He'd do anything Rin wanted. Hell he had! He shuddered at the memories of tea time and house.

"You dare to doubt me?" he questioned his Rin in an cold, stern, and unweavering voice which had her wrapping his arms around her as she grinned up at him innocently. Honestly he was tempted to throttle the child for doubting him, she should never doubt him.

"No, but Ginta did, he said there was no way you'd teach me to surf when Koga said you hated the ocean," she informed him. He turned his glare onto his friends who were suspiciously back to playing their video game.

"Then they should know I will drown them later today when we get to the beach," he growled out lowly. He'd have sworn he saw his friends pale as he carried Rin up to her room to get her packed for the weekend trip to the beach. It was all planned and honestly he was fine with it, there'd be no homework (well Rin and he had no homework because he had seen to it the nine year old finished all her homework), and there'd be three wonderful days of relaxation. But knowing Rin if he did not supervise her packing there was a very real possibility that she'd forget something important or would simply over pack.

"Alright Rin," he pulled out an old duffel of his that she'd be using. She immediately began grabbing clothes, he exchanged them for appropriate clothing because she would not need a parka at the beach. But she was too excited and chatty to notice what she was packing as she told him everything she wanted to do this weekend. He mentally filed away the information as he finished packing her stuff up then walked to his room with her hot on his heels. Honestly he didn't know if he'd be able to get her a dolphin to swim with but he was definitely not hunting up a shark for her to pet because she had heard they felt like sandpaper and wanted to see for herself.

Sesshomaru was packed in a matter of minutes as he hefted up his duffel and Rin's then walked out of the room with Rin still happily chatting away. He didn't know why she was so excited but then again she was an easily excitable child so he would not question her enthusiasm. He was pleased to see Inuyasha's pack stumble down the stairs with their bags and homework, Shishinki instantly snatched up his bag and Koga grabbed his three bags.

"Kay, we'll meet up at the bungalow, Shishinki and I will take Ginta, Hokkahu, Miroku and Shippo. You'll have Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, and Rin." Sesshomaru nodded in agreement with Shishinki's division of the group. It was going to be a long weekend but so long as Inuyasha was seperated from Miroku there would be no car accidents. The boys packed up the cars, Inuyasha whined about being stuck with the girls but honestly it was for the good of the drivers they were separated this way. Then they loaded up the kids, Rin sat shotgun to him as he got in the car and started going.

"Rin you're navigator," he informed the girl as he dropped the map in her lap. He already knew the way to the hotel but he felt this would help her map reading abilities since that was currently the subject she was struggling with in school. They all pulled out of the manor and headed for the three hour drive to his family's private beach.

* * *

**Yay, update! Now I'm going to update Healing Pain and go to work and tonight if I'm not dead on my feet then I'll possibly update something else but we shall see how that goes...  
**

**That's all for now folks!**

**Enjoy Rain for Tears! =)**


	20. Chapter 20

**I Do Not Own Inuyasha**

**Chapter 20**

For Rin, this silent life, it was perfect for her as she walked down the halls of his manor. How was it that she felt the most at peace with or near him. She didn't even need him to feel at peace, just being here she felt at peace. Rin wondered why she felt this way when she hadn't ever felt at peace. Never, in her childhood she had been happy and loved but not at peace. Of this she was certain. But for a moment in her time she felt at peace.

She walked out of the manor into the garden, sighing she smiled a bit as she inhaled the fresh air. It felt amazing to be here with no one lurking around about ready to kill her or jump her. Her bare feet splashed a puddle as she stood in the grass and in the rain. It felt wonderful to stand there alone and in the rain. She felt whole for a moment.

A strong encircled her waist then pulled her against a strong chest as a chin came to rest on her head. She smiled as she linked her hand with his clawed one resting on her hip, then reached up to trace his jaw. This felt wonderful, and peaceful as they stood there quietly in the light rain. Her eyes shut as she lightly stroked his jaw.

"Why are you so accepting?" he whispered. She couldn't answer back as she leaned back but she hoped her love was felt as he held her. How could she not accept him, all of him, when he always accepted her? It didn't seem to matter how bratty or childish or broken she was? He always accepted her and helped her out so she'd accept him always. It was just that simple as she held him. Something wet hit her hair that wasn't rain but she didn't question him as they stood there in silence.

Rin guessed some things in life really didn't need a voice or words, sometimes the silence was the best form of comfort to a person. Sesshomaru would be no different as he held her and it appeared no one seemed to understand that. Sesshomaru was no different from any other person living here. He needed comfort, acceptance, and love, so why people didn't give it to him was beyond her. But she'd give it to him because she would always love him.

* * *

Sesshomaru would admit that the nightmares these last few weeks had been hell on him but he'd also admit that being able to wake and find Rin near him was a relief. It was in a simply platonic way that they slept together at this moment but he had taken her into his bed since the first night she had come crying into his room. Now she slept with him every night because honestly he couldn't sleep without her securely in his grasp. It was as if Rin had turned into a childlike security blanket or security pillow for him. Not that she complained but it was worrying him how dependent he becoming on Rin.

Never in his life had he relied on another creature.

In his childhood he had never had a reason to rely on his mother or father. From the time he was a toddler to when he had taken Rin under his protection he hadn't relied on his parents or anyone. It was a reason that this to him was odd. How was he supposed to rely on a person when he had never relied on anyone. But somehow relying on Rin was easy. Too easy.

This was unsettling but he couldn't let her go at the same time. Sesshomaru just stared at the rain as he felt his dam break. The best thing about Rin, even before, when she had had a voice, was her ability to be silent. There was no way she'd say anything about what was happening even if she could talk because she accepted him. Why she accepted him was beyond him but she accepted him. All of him, even his monsters, his demons, and his beast. It meant more to him though that she excepted his scarred and destroyed body and his nightmares.

"Rin, let's go inside," he murmured softly. She gently nodded as he let her go but kept his hand on the small of her back. They walked into the manor in silence, then he snapped as he caught her wrist, spun the small woman around and planted his mouth on her slightly opened one as they backed into the wall of the manor. She gasped, then her hands weaved into his short silver hair as he kissed her breathless.

It felt natural to kiss her.

Honestly since Rin had come back to him he had wanted her. But he had refrained because she was scared. Now though as her body pressed against his he discovered she was willing and happy to kiss him back. Carefully he lifted her up, his hand slid over her smooth skin as he gripped her thigh. Both of her legs wrapped securely around his waist as she opened her mouth for him. Sesshomaru liked his Rin's thinking as he deepened the kiss.

Finally he pulled away as he trailed his lips over her throat. This was now or never, either they'd continue or he'd seduce her later but either way he would be having her as his mate. He was done, he didn't need anyone else, he didn't want anyone else and he didn't care what his father desired. If Sesshomaru had to wait a thousand years for tin to be ready for him then so be it but he'd have her.

"Rin, continue or be done," he growled as he pulled away to look at his mute partner.

She nodded as she brought his mouth to hers. He growled as he pulled away from the wall and carried her to their bed. He never broke the kiss as they fell onto the giant bed, Rin gave a smile though as her fingers dug into his shoulders.

* * *

**Yay! Another Update! Anyways, now for the reason you all read my stories... UPDATES!:  
**

**Today:**

**-Until the Day I Die**

**-Healing Pain  
**

**Monday**

**-Healing Pain**

**-Only Tears**

**Tuesday**

**-36 Weeks &amp; Counting**

**-Healing Pain**

**-MAYBE Until the Day I Die or Rain for Tears depending on how I feel**

**Wednesday**

**-Until the Day I Die**

**-Because I Love You**

**-Healing Pain**

**Thursday**

**-Healing Pain**

**-36 Weeks &amp; Counting**

**-Rain for Tears**

**Friday**

**-Never Be the Same _RETURNS_ with Part III: Mysteries of You**

**-Healing Pain**

**-36 Weeks &amp; Counting**

**Saturday**

**-Only Tears**

**-Never Be the Same**

**-Healing Pain**

**Yep, that's the game plan folks. And I just know you all read this stuff for my updates so there's the plan.**

**That's all for now folks!**

**Enjoy Rain for Tears! =)**


	21. Chapter 21

**I Do Not Own Inuyasha**

**Chapter 21**

Rin woke wrapped up securely in a strong arm and mokomoko with his breath caressing her neck as he slept. She didn't move, she couldn't even if she wanted to; no that she wanted to, as she blushed remembering last night. She couldn't believe that she had willingly jumped into bed with Sesshomaru, any male really, after her past. But something about being with him just felt…right. Yes, this felt right and unlike the time Hakudoshi attacked her Sesshomaru hadn't hurt her.

Instead he had made it feel amazing to have him in her. Never in her life had she guessed that it was possible to feel pleasure when joined with another. But Sesshomaru had sent her to nirvana several times last night. She smiled a bit remembering the night and felt the blush gracing her cheeks as she rolled over in Sesshomaru's arm. He was still sleeping, and he looked…exhausted. Never in all her life had her Sesshomaru looked tired or emotionally drained or exhausted but ever since she had been kidnapped by him he had only ever looked…exhausted. It wasn't a look she liked on him but was certain had more to do with his emotional state rather than his physical state. Aside from the scares she had traced on his back, chest, arm, abdomen and legs he was rather healthy physically. A perfect specimen of the male species if you asked her.

But it broke her heart knowing he was pained and knowing there was nothing she could do for him other than hold him, comfort him, and simply be there for him. It wasn't like she knew how to help those who were hurting, she herself could barely cope with her pain so she didn't know how to heal him. But no matter what she'd let him feel her love, feel her support and feel her patience for him because he deserved all of it. He had always deserved more than he got and as a child she had tried to give him everything she knew he didn't have.

Rin would always love him unconditionally, always, and she would always be there for him. She would love him in sickness, in parting, in death, in sorrow, in pain and in crisises because it was when you loved someone in those moments that you learned what love was. And she had always loved him in every moment of her life, with every fiber of her being and with every beat of her heart. She knew she did because she had loved him through the worst of the worst as a child and was certain that as an adult she could continue to love him through everything to come.

Gently she reached out to stroke his cheek when his eyes snapped open. She was reflected in those golden pools and just lost in emotion as she smile at him. His arm pulled her closer then as he rested his brow on hers and let out a silent sigh. Perhaps he had been having a nightmare, she thought as she continued to stroke his cheek. He growled then he kissed her, hard, passionately and stole her breath from her as he pulled her atop him.

* * *

Seshomaru had figured out quickly that if he wanted to have Rin she couldn't feel trapped, and despite his instincts and desires to be atop her he would rather have her than scare her. So instincts be damned as he let her ride him, the pleasure was intense and satisfying for a change as he sat up to kiss her. She gave a silent groan at his actions but he didn't stop as he continued to move in her and kiss her.

It was several hours later, after he had fed his human that he found himself sitting at his desk pondering his next moves. He should leave, vanish without a trace and take Rin with him while he was at it. There was little doubt in his mind that the Onigumos would come after her and she had been settled her for some months already. But eventually they'd find her if she stayed here, or in country for that matter. But any time Sesshomaru thought to leave the country fear would overtake him and bring to surface old memories he'd rather forget and avoid than think about. Still, he needed to think about what was best for Rin and at this moment he didn't know what to do.

She was quietly standing in the rain again as he pondered their future. He wouldn't give up his new lover, or mate, or whatever she was to anyone. He wasn't certain what exactly Rin was to him but he was certain that she was very important to him in ways he couldn't even begin to describe. She had always been important, but to what extent he hadn't known until she was gone.

Sesshomaru frowned as he began planning what was to come next. Rin did need to leave, but he didn't know if he could. No matter where they went he couldn't go to the city, any city really, and small towns weren't something he could tolerate either. He wanted cold and wet and open spaces, nothing like the dry, merciless desert dwellings of his past. Wherever they went he'd have to make certain that she was in a defendable location because he would not be ambushed again and he would not lose the last person who mattered to him.

Sesshomaru sighed as he rubbed his hand over his face. The main problem wouldn't be keeping Rin with him but rather him getting out of here. It was the simple truth and as horrid as it sounded it was terrifying to him to leave this area. He was a coward and he knew it and for some reason this only irritated him even more than the impending danger to come. Face danger head on didn't bother him, but leaving, actually having to leave this place again, it terrified him. It was something similar to his fear of losing Rin, it wasn't a rational fear but it was a huge fear all the same.

* * *

**Hey, long time no update...sorry about that but I've been trying to finish up a few things and if I wasn't such a procrastinator I'd have finished them already...  
**

**That's all for now folks!**

**Enjoy Rain for Tears! =)**


	22. Chapter 22

**I Do Not Own Inuyasha**

**Chapter 22**

Rin sat there in the café feeling…out of place. But how was an eleven twelve year old supposed to feel while she watched her best friend argue with his girlfriend? And again it was a fight about her, apparently Sesshomaru being so close to her was detrimental to his relationship with Sara and that wasn't what she wanted. Rin wanted her friend to be happy and it appeared that that was more difficult with her as a part of his life than not. She stared at him when he walked towards her again and stared at Sara as she stalked off clearly furious about what had happened.

Sesshomaru sat beside her and tugged a strand of her black hair, she smiled weakly at him.

"Why'd Sara go?" Rin asked.

"She has other plans," Sesshomaru answered. Rin frowned but didn't pester him with questions. Since she was six years old she knew Sara didn't like her and she knew Sara wanted her gone. It wasn't anything personal it was just that Rin was 'a distraction' to Sesshomaru according to Inuyasha. She didn't understand how she was a distraction but she was apparently and she was also, apparently, ruining Sesshomaru's life. His father hated her, his mother didn't like her, his step-mother really didn't like her and his half-brother loved tormenting her. Rin just didn't know what she did to earn his family's hatred so severly and now she was ruining his relationship with Sara.

This was not what she wanted at all.

Still Rin didn't say anything to him because he always protected her and in return silently demanded her loyalty and love. He had both without her thinking twice about it. But it still pained her to know she was the cause of such trouble for him. And he was so good to her. Not many were so it hurt to know she was messing up his life and was in the way.

"Rin, stop frowning," Sesshomaru ordered. She merely smiled then and took a sip of her smoothie because Sesshomaru would never let her have coffee; she'd never sleep according to him.

"Sesshomaru, why don't you go after Sara? She seemed really mad," Rin suggested sweetly only for her best friend to lift his brow at her. "She is your fiancé, at least that's what your dad says and you should be nice to her. Girls don't like mean guys."

"Uh-huh, and you're an expert?" he teased, she smiled.

"Nope! But I heard Yuki say that mean boys aren't cool and they should be nicer to girls if they want to keep them," Rin explained. Honestly she couldn't care less about mean boys; she'd just slug them if they were mean to her and then tell Sesshomaru about it so he could go scare the hell out of them. But just because she didn't care didn't mean she wanted her best friend to be in trouble with his girlfriend. Besides, she loved him too much to see him get into any real trouble or trouble that would have consquences.

"Rin, pay attention to yourself, get through high school and then we'll talk relationships, until then don't worry about it," he informed her seriously as he messed up her hair. She swatted his hand away then tried to fix her unruly black hair; then gave up and smiled at him. It was a quiet day as they walked around and didn't do much. They never did much but she was content with this, it was always the best thing in her world to hang out with Sesshomaru.

"Rin," he said her name with a seriousness which had her glancing up at him.

"Yes?"

"I'm going to be leaving for a long while," he said coldly, she frowned. "I signed up for the military and I'm getting shipped out in three months with Koga and Shishinki."

"Can I come?" she asked instantly. He blinked as he looked down at her with serious amber eyes.

"No, I'm going to a warzone Rin," he said this firmly and as if it was something she should be worried about but she wasn't. She'd follow him to the ends of the earth if needed so she wasn't scared of a warzone. Besides, Koga and Shishinki liked her; well they loved her and spoiled her along with Sesshomaru but they would let her come with them. Besides the four of them were friends, friends stuck together. Of this she was certain as she looked up at Sesshomaru.

"I'm sure they won't mind, I'll be good and stay out of the way too, I promise! Please!" she batted her eyes pleadingly. He smirked a bit.

"No, you are not coming with me," he said this firmly, she pouted a bit. Call her odd; and many of her classmates did, but she'd rather be with Sesshomaru than with the kids her own age. Even teachers thought it odd that she didn't even really try to reach out to make friends. They were also concerned because he was the one to show up at her parent-teacher conferences.

"But," she started to argue when he knelt down to her level.

"You can write me letters, call, and Skype, but you are not coming." He said this firmly.

"What about when I'm older?" she suggested.

"We'll talk about it then," he said coolly, she smiled. It wasn't a straight up no so there was a possibility that he'd take her with him. He stood and they walked again.

"What if you go to a base out of a warzone? Can I move in with you then?"Rin asked.

"We'll see, I'd have to actually file to adopt you," he said in an indifferent tone, she frowned.

"But I'm yours already so can't I just go with you?" she asked seriously. She had never really considered her mom her mom and she certainly didn't think her step-father counted for anything because he was a drunk and gambler and weird. Sesshomaru stared at her with wide eyes then.

"That's not how it works Rin," he said softly. She pouted a bit then took his hand as they continued to enjoy the day. She didn't get why he had looked so stunned at her statement from before. She had said the truth, she was his and no one else mattered to her.

* * *

**Hey! Good news; aside from me updating Rain for Tears; I finished 36 Weeks &amp; Counting and I like how it turned out! Now I'm off to updated Never Be the Same and Only Tears! Starting Saturday I'm going to start wrapping up Why Should I Worry, then I'll focus on my Trying Not to Series.  
**

**That's all for now folks!**

**Enjoy Rain for Tears! =)**


	23. Chapter 23

**I Do Not Own Inuyasha**

**Chapter 23**

Rin walked silently in the garden, there was a light rain today and she was enjoying it as she stood there in the silence. She smiled slightly as she heard a bird chirping over her shoulder and continued making her way through the garden. It was nice, being here in the silence and in the rain. She wanted to cry but she didn't as she found a comfortable damp spot and sat down quietly enjoying the peace.

The tears she wanted to cry were because she felt safe and happy and it was the biggest relief of her life. Honestly it was truly the biggest relief she had felt in a decade but it felt short lived because she had to leave before the Onigumos found her. She wouldn't let her Sesshomaru be hurt because of the Onigumos. She'd die before that happened and she'd live without him before Sesshomaru was harmed. She loved him too much to lose him again. Rin couldn't afford to lose him again. She just couldn't. there were a lot of things that Rin could do but she couldn't lose him and she couldn't live with the Onigumos again.

So here in the rain she thought about her choices, she couldn't ask Sesshomaru to run away with her; she just couldn't because he needed his home but she couldn't let the Onigumos hurt him again. Heaving a silent sigh she curled up under the tree and let the rain pour over her as she enjoyed her time in freedom. Never had she felt more loved or free than in this moment, she loved it. Rin looked up when she sensed another person coming towards her. The woman sat beside her but didn't speak, Rin took the blue eyed woman's hand and smiled slightly before staring back out at the garden.

"You know, you're unique. I don't know why you'd forgive me or Inuyasha after all we've done to you." Kagome said this softly.

Rin didn't say anything as she sat there for even if she could say something there would be nothing for her to say. She wasn't special or even different she was just Rin and that was fine with her as she sat there staring at the rain. It was as if the world were telling her to cry but she simply didn't have it in her anymore. There were no more tears within her to shed and she knew she should cry but couldn't, there was no way a tear could shed her pain. So she would let the rain be her tears, she would let the rain rid her of her pain, and she would surrender her pain to the rain. She could handle her pain, but she would let the rain be her tears for she had none to shed.

"I wish you could talk," Kagome murmured.

Rin shrugged, she didn't mind no longer having a voice, and she had grown used to it. Besides, actions spoke louder than words; her Sesshomaru had taught her that when she had been a child.

* * *

Sesshomaru sat up when a car rolled up into his driveway and stared dumbly at the car. Slowly he stood then looked at the garden before he walked towards the door. It was that car which had him snarling and then he watched the driver emerge from the car before he was growling and ready to attack. Inuyasha appeared beside him then and frowned.

"I'll keep Rin outside, I think you're going to have to deal with this," Inuyasha murmured as he hurried out of the house. Sesshomaru just thought about ripping the intruder to pieces as he walked out to the front living area where Jaken had led the driver and was squawking mercilessly at him to stay put while he'd go get Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru frowned as he walked down the stairs of his home and glared at the intruder.

"Sesshomaru," a cold, gruff voice greeted him. Sesshomaru didn't even bother to greet the man as he stood there before the man and the greatest pain in his ass since he had come home.

"You're really going to have to start coming into the city because I can't keep driving out here every time I want to discuss the company and documents with you!" the elder snarled at him, he just stared blankly back at his intruder. The silver man bared his teeth in frustration then; Sesshomaru let light spill from his fingers then and tensed for his father's next move. His father just stared at the whip he had ready to use. It was his full power that scared people which was about the only thing he wasn't afraid of. It was his raw abilities that had saved him though they hadn't saved Shishinki or Koga.

"I do not have to do anything for you," Sesshomaru said calmly. His father's eyes were nervous as he stared at the whip, Sesshomaru could see the sweat forming on his father's brow. "I do not even have to be involved with the company, I only am to amuse myself."

"You selfish, spoiled, ungrateful bastard!" his father roared; Sesshomaru didn't counter any of that because he was all of it; but mostly he was a bastard and after all the hells he had been through he was a fucking monster too. He let his lips be pulled back as he growled lowly.

"Leave, now," Sesshomaru snapped; he could feel his temper rising as he stood there tempted to lash out against InuTaisho. It was something he was itching to do but he didn't think that Rin would appreciate the sight of blood staining his entry and he didn't want to scare her any more than she already was.

"You are going to have to open up and talk to me at some point Sesshomaru, you're my heir and you're going to be head of the company and if you don't start talking to someone then I'm going to cut you off!" his father roared.

"Go ahead, I'm independently wealthy and do not need your life or money, now leave or I'll rip you to pieces." And with that his father stormed out, he glared at the toad before he turned to seek out Rin.

* * *

**Sorry about the lack of updates here but I'm still wrapping a few things up, like Why Should I Worry and 36 Weeks &amp; Counting; now I'm going to focus on wrapping up my Trying Not to Series and then I'll be able to give this the full attention that it needs. I'm just busy lately so I'm trying to catch up with everything. I'll tray to have another chapter of this up sometime this weekend. **

**That's all for now folks!**

**Enjoy Rain for Tears! =)**


	24. Chapter 24

**I Do Not Own Inuyasha**

**Chapter 24**

Rin looked at Sesshomaru when he walked into the rain. Without thinking about what she was doing she let Kagome's hand go and hurried straight to him. Her hands rested on his chest to stop him but he never lifted his head as he stared down at her then he pulled her into him for a hug. Rin didn't fight him as she hugged him back and felt a tremble through his body. Everything in her knew this was out of his character because they had an audience. Instead Rin just let him hold onto her as she hugged him and reassured him that there was nothing wrong.

"InuTaisho swung by for a visit," Inuyasha said. Rin turned to looked over at Inuyasha, who was standing right beside Kagome. Kagome looked stricken. Rin just felt confused but she didn't ask what was going on as she instead turned her focus on getting everyone into the house. Sesshomaru was the most stubborn so she left him on the porch because he seemed to need time alone and then she hurried into the kitchen to make Inuyasha, Kagome, and herself tea.

"I bet you're curious as to why InuTaisho coming around is a bad thing," Inuyasha said and then his gold gaze was on her.

Rin didn't do anything and she didn't write anything to encourage or discourage the hanyō to speak to her. She wouldn't press this matter unless it was something she felt she should know and honestly she was feeling like she was about to intrude into Sesshomaru's life. But at the same time; no matter how reserved she was she was slightly curious about what Sesshomaru had gone through but only if he was interested in sharing. She would not be a brat and be demanding to know what he had gone through when she had seen, traced, and felt every single one of those scars. She had her own so she didn't press him about his when she didn't want to talk about hers'.

"You know Rin, you're easy to read and talk to. If you want to know what I'm talking about you'll have to nod your head or shake it because I'm not discussing this lightly unless you're going to listen," Inuyasha informed her.

Rin shook her head and stood.

If she was supposed to know then she would ask Sesshomaru. She took another cup of tea to go to Sesshomaru. Carefully Rin made her way to the porch where he was sitting quietly and just watching the rain. Silently she walked over the boards of wood and sat beside him with ease before she offered him a hot cup of tea. It was what he had always done when she had been a child to sooth her. A hot cup of tea and some peace and quiet before they ever talked about what was hurting her or him. Now she sat there quietly as he took his cup of tea and nodded.

Neither said anything and just sat there watching the rain.

* * *

Sesshomaru had sat with shrinks, he had sat with other survivors, and he had even sat with specialist who would understand him. But none had ever given him this solace that Rin was giving him when she, herself, was battered and ripped apart. Still it was nice to sit there and watch the rain with a half forgotten habit to relax and think about what he would say. If there was anyone in need of the truth it was Rin, she was the only one he felt deserved to know everything he had gone through but he just couldn't seem to find the words.

There really were no words to describe everything he had survived; the hell of it; and then to be brought home only for his father to expect and demand he be fine. Sesshomaru was fine now but when he had come home…he had been so far from fine that he was a ready to slaughter anyone near him. Merely being touched made him nervous now and being in a city or urban environment made him jumpy. He didn't like what he was now but he couldn't seem to not be what he was.

This was who he was now and he was figuring out how to live with it. He had to live with the guilt, the pain, the fears, and the loneliness. But in the past few months since Rin had arrived his world wasn't so centered on the guilt or the pain or the fears and he was so far from lonely with her here that he dare to say he almost felt normal. But he wasn't normal, not anymore and he couldn't even find the words to express how he felt or how trapped he was.

Sesshomaru turned slightly and rested his brow on her black head as he inhaled her sweet scent. Being verbal wasn't something he could; it just wasn't. He had never been really verbal in his life, not even when he had been raising a human pup, she always seemed to understand what he was going through and never demand that he talk to her all the time. She used to do all the talking, and even now she did all of the comforting because he didn't know how to comfort anymore.

"Rin," he breathed as he sat up straighter.

She looked at him with patient brown eyes.

"Thank you," he murmured. She smiled quickly then she pressed a quick kiss to his lips before she took his empty tea cup before she walked away leaving him with her white board (which she carried with her everywhere). It was what was written on her board which had him smiling slightly as he lifted it into his lap.

_**You're irreplaceable, Sesshomaru and I love you. When you are ready to talk I will be ready to listen just as you've listened to me though I have no voice. I Love You and I'm Never Leaving You Alone.**_

How was it she always knew just what to say and when?

* * *

**Long time no update, sorry about that I've been a bit busy in the real world. Now I'm off to write a few other things before I focus on my Trying Not to Neuter Him story and finishing up a story in my Trying Not to Grow Up Series.  
**

**That's all for now folks!**

**Enjoy Rain for Tears! =)**


	25. Chapter 25

**I Do Not Own Inuyasha**

**Chapter 25**

Rin just sat there trying dancing around poking her head around the curtain every ten seconds then she would worry her lip dace a bit behind stage then she would peek around the curtain again. He wasn't here! Rin didn't know what to think about that because she was terrified. It was difficult enough to be here without him here but this was killing her. He promised! And it was killing her that he wasn't here when today had already been horrible for her and now she was here alone.

She was going to cry if he didn't show up soon.

Rin peeked around the curtain again hoping to see him there. There was still no one in the chair where she had taped his reserved sign; which she had made today too so that he wouldn't sit in the back; and put Maru to ward people away from his seat. Rin frowned a bit the swatted off the Shiori girl as she continued to worry. Rin was terrified of being here if he wasn't here. She had enough things to worry about today but he had promised.

Again her eyes peeked around the curtain searching for him in fear of him breaking his promise. Her mom broke promises all the time, her father wasn't around and everyone broke promises to her lately. But she had slight hope that Sesshomaru wouldn't let her down. But right now, her six year old heart was breaking as she waited vainly for him to show up. Her world was collapsing at this moment because every time she peeked around that curtain he wasn't there.

"Rin, sweetie, we're going on in five minutes please get in your spot." She looked up at her teacher then pouted a bit.

"But he isn't here," Rin pouted. The only one in here for her at this moment was Maru and she didn't liked that one bit. Her ballet teacher knelt to her level, Rin scowled at Hitomiko who looked at her reassuringly at her.

"But Rin, your father would want you to preform anyway," Hitomiko said sweetly.

"Sesshomaru isn't my father!" Rin shouted then she stomped off to her spot for the performance. She didn't want to do this without him here but she would because this was her activity which he had signed her up for. Still she didn't want to perform without him here. Rin bit her lip again as she stood beside Shiori and waited for the show to start. Her heart was slamming in her ribs, her small frame was wracked with fear, and her brain was numb as she tried to think of what Sesshomaru had told her to do when she was scared. But her mind was unfairly blank as she trembled and tried to ready herself for the show which she would have to endure, which she would have to perform in without anyone there to support her. Rin wanted to scream in her frustration at being alone and betrayed again.

* * *

The fourteen discarded his duffel bag of sports gear as he ran through the residual hall. He tugged on a clean shirt while he ran towards the audience hall where Rin's recital was. He hopped a bit as he tried to keep his shoe on and not fall on his face, he made a mental note to buy his girl flowers after this and ice cream. But first he had to get there or else he'd deal with the tears. And he was so not dealing with the fucking tears, else there'd be hell to pay with his father who was the reason he was so late getting here. Damn InuTaisho and Inuyasha! Them and there incisive need to talk to him about nothing when he had important commitments to keep to.

"Think she'll cry if we're not there?" he glanced at the wolf who was running with him trying to change as they ran towards the performance hall.

"Rin won't care if you're not there but I'm not dealing with tears!" he snapped in frustration while shoved his way into the hall while holding his cleats. Damn this was getting close! He noted the empty seat up front, there were sad murmurs through some of the parents so he dashed up there leaving Koga in the back of the hall because he had a feeling that that seat up there which was empty was reserved for him. Sure enough there was a taped note and Maru waiting for him.

_**This Seat Is For My Sesshomaru! Don't Sit Here!**_

Sesshomaru smirked a bit then let out an indignant huff as he took the note, folded it into his pants pocket then sat there with that infernal stuffed dog in his hand as he watched the curtain roll back and there was Rin. Her eyes widened and with his inu daiyōkai hearing he heard her gasp then her glee and then her calmness while he watched her witht hat infernal stuffed dog in his lap. The recital wasn't half bad for six year olds, and as he watched his Rin dance he enjoyed her smile. The show finally ended, he retrieved the stupid wolf as they went back stage to wait for Rin.

"Sesshomaru!" she screamed at the top of her lungs when she came barreling out of the changing room. Koga grinned, Sesshomaru just focused on not being plowed into the ground by Rin's air tackle hug. "You came!"

"Rin," he greeted coldly.

"No need to be so cold to her! She's adorable and she did an amazing recital! Be nice to the kid!" Koga snapped at him. Rin turned to look at the ookami then she smiled.

"Koga! Rin was happy Sesshomaru-sama showed up!" Rin explained with glee he internally groaned at her childish talk returning after a year of them working to get rid of it. But he didn't mind as he stood there holding his Rin there.

"Can we get ice-cream!?" Rin demanded tugging on his silver hair.

"Hn," was his response as he carried her out of the building and grabbed his disguarded duffel.

"Yeah Sesshomaru-sama, ice-cream for all of us mutt," Koga tormented him and he growled in irritation only for Rin to laugh.

"Yes!" Rin giggled as she hugged his neck and held Maru tightly. "I scream, you scream, we all scream for ice-cream!" Rin chanted and he knew they were going for ice-cream for sure. But he laughed when Rin turned in his arms, grabbed Koga's ponytail then screamed her chant in the wolf's ear. The wolf's blue eyes bugged out of his skull and Rin grinned evilly.

"That's for being late to Rin's dance!" she informed them and both of them sighed but didn't elaborate for her as they walked to the ice-cream shop Rin loved. "Don't make Rin worry like that again!"

"Alright, alright kid, you win!" Koga conceded.

"Hn," Sesshomaru conceded.

"Promise, Sesshomaru-sama promise," she persisted as she tugged his elfin ear.

"Alright Rin, I promise to never be late again," he said solemnly. She smile broadly, the ookami grinned slightly as they continued towards the shop.

* * *

**Hey, long time no updates. Sorry about that... **

**Not really to be honest, I've had a nice relaxing time as I ignored my writing in general; I haven't been writing at all these past few days. It wasn't writer's block if you're wondering, I don't suffer from that but I'm by nature a procrastinator so when I decide not to do anything I usually don't.**

**There'll be more updates tomorrow!**

**That's all for now folks!**

**Enjoy Rain for Tears! =)**


	26. Chapter 26

**I Do Not Own Inuyasha**

**Chapter 26**

"Well, it's official, there's an all-out man hunt for Rin!" her head snapped around at that voice and hearing her name. Brown eyes blinked at the entrance as a red kitsune walked into the mansion study with fiery green eyes and a swishing red tail. Rin looked up to Sesshomaru, who looked at her then shrugged before looking back at the kitsune. Shippo just looked agitated as he stalked through the house then, his fox feet leaving a trail of water from the rain he had just walked through.

"What do you mean man hunt!?" Inuyasha demanded as he straightened.

"I mean the Onigumos want their property back and they've hired the police to help with the dirty work of finding her!" Shippo said frantically. Rin's eyes flicked towards Sesshomaru as they sat there in silence while Shippo ranted, and raved, about everything and ripped his red hair out of head while shouting at them about this.

"Slow down Shippo, what happened?" Kagome asked then. The fox stopped his chest heaving, she got off of her seat at the breakfast table and walked over to Sesshomaru. He just took her hand and pulled her into his lap. Rin landed with a gasp then she was looking at Shippo again.

"Magatsuhi came in, not only to ask for leads in his brother's murder but to also ask for a task force to find Hakudoshi's killer; of which we have no leads, and I'm not giving them one, and now they're looking for Rin!" Shippo shouted in distress. Rin just looked to her Sesshomaru and he didn't say anything but his gold eyes darkened dangerously.

"Alright, so we move Rin," Inuyasha decided and Rin wrapped her arms around Sesshomaru as she looked around the grim table. Her Sesshomaru didn't argue with her as he let her hug him to her. Rin didn't want to be found, she didn't want to leave Sesshomaru and she never wanted to go back to the Onigumos. Rin would rather die than return to the Onigumos; and she was not being dramatic with that thought, she would rather be dead than theirs. And she had never belonged to the Onigumos, she belonged to Sesshomaru, always had, always would and it was never going to change. It had never changed. But at this moment Rin just fought back her panic and her fear as she hugged Sesshomaru tightly. His claw was tracing a meaningless pattern on her thigh while they talked about what they were going to do with her.

"No matter what we aren't giving Rin back," Kagome decided aloud.

"I agree but this is major problems for us, I think Kohaku is in their pocket and I think he's getting suspicious of me," Shippo said grimly.

"Then we all disappear together," Inuyasha stated.

"I agree, all together or not at all," Kagome replied.

"Rin," Sesshomaru murmured in her ear. She didn't remove her face from his neck though as she hugged him tightly, but she couldn't chime into this conversation. It wasn't something that even if she had a voice she could chime in on. Rin could never ask of them what they were proposing to do, she just couldn't and at this moment while she fought off the tears and hugged him.

* * *

Sesshomaru nodded to them as he lifted Rin up, though her hugging him helped matters and carried her out of the room. What Rin didn't know was that they had been planning to disappear all along, it was something that they had all sworn to once this had started. Once Sesshomaru had found Rin, by chance, it had started and they all knew there was no turning back. He walked into his room then place Rin clumsily on the bed, she grabbed his mokomoko then wrapped around it securely like she had when she had been a child.

"We always planned this Rin," Sesshomaru informed her.

Watery brown eyes looked up at him with millions of questions and he decided that for a moment he would indulge her by telling her everything.

"I saw you almost two years ago, it was after I had come home and it was a rare moment that I had been in the city. It was raining and you were shopping, everything stopped and then he came, and you looked scared. I followed you, followed you to the Onigumos, and I saw everything that happened as he beat you. I couldn't do anything about, the police were right there so I went to Shippo and poked around.

"What I found out sickened me, then I started planning to get out you out. It took nearly two years, mostly because I needed help and I didn't trust anyone at the time. I had lost Koga, and Shishinki in that fucking war, and I had no one but you. And I didn't have you. Oddly enough it was getting you back which made me reach out to Inuyasha, Kagome, Shippo, Miroku, and even Soten. It took a while to get to you, but I did and we got you back Rin. We all knew what we were doing, what we were going to possibly have to do. This isn't your fault, it was our choice," Sesshomaru informed her. Those eyes blinked as she looked into his fur.

"And we'd all do it again," he murmured.

She grabbed her white board and frantically wrote out her protests so he took the marker away from her as he sat beside her on the bed.

"We decided on this and we'll continue doing as we pleased, no one is doing anything that we don't want to do Rin." He said this firmly as he tilted her head back and looked at that wet face.

"It'll be alright Rin," he promised then he sat beside her. She just burst into sobs and he tried to think about what they would be doing next. It was difficult to think though when he was terrified of Rin being dragged back into the depths of hell by the Onigumos.

* * *

**There'll be a few more updates today.**

**That's all for now folks!**

**Enjoy Rain for Tears! =)**


	27. Chapter 27

**I Do Not Own Inuyasha**

**Chapter 27**

"Any sign of her?" Naraku asked icily as he swirled the hard liquor in his glass. In the past two months Rin had disappeared. He was furious, the bitch had disappeared she had no right, not after everything he had gone through, she had no right to leave the family. And worse was the fact that no one seemed able to find her. Which he thought was bullshit because Rin had had no resources so how the fuck was she supposed to be able to disappear this way!? None of the cops on his payroll knew where she had gone, and Magatsuhi couldn't figure out where she was, and he himself; the most powerful yōkai in his family couldn't figure out where that human bitch had gone to.

It wasn't like Rin had friends, he had seen to it years ago that the girl would never be able to have friends. After all he was the one to tell Hakudoshi to isolate her so the only ones she could and would rely on were in the family. And he sincerely doubted that his idiotic son had fucked that up majorly when there had been nothing to fuck up. Hakudoshi's only job had been to make Rin dependent on them, and now she was missing which only told him one thing which had his temper raging.

The bitch had had outside friends.

"No, we've searched everywhere." Magatsuhi admitted and Naraku's eyes narrowed dangerously. This wasn't good. The only question now was: who the fuck was her friend?

"Find her, bring her here. The little whore will be grateful to be a part of this family even if it takes all of us to show her just how degrading it could be if a different family go her." Naraku snapped. His wife, Kikiyo looked distraught and he smiled once they were alone.

"I want her to suffer, no doubt she's the reason that my son is dead," his wife stated firmly.

"Of course, my love, you can help hold her open as we take turns," he offered to his wife who smiled in joy at the thought. He smiled at her. Rin didn't know suffering but when he was done with her, he and his remaining sons, she would no suffering.

* * *

Sesshomaru walked with Inuyasha while they talked about this issue because there was no one he trusted more at this moment than Rin and Inuyasha.

"You do not have to come with us," Sesshomaru reminded the younger as they walked the wrap around porch of his home. Inuyasha was silent for a moment and then they both stop to stare at the rainy garden.

"The day her father took her, she screamed, ear piercing, earth chattering, bloodcurdling screams. The kind that you hear in horror films that make you think the monster's coming, she had those screams. And there were nights after she left that I would dream of those screams and it would make me cry because I could've done something about her step-father taking her. Like I said Sesshomaru we're all in, we should've been there to help her years ago so we're helping Sesshomaru. We're all going with you and when we're gone we'll stay together. It's what should've happened ten years ago." Inuyasha looked at him with determined eyes.

"Hn, do as you please," Sesshomaru decided was the best and safest answer. It was so that way in the future Inuyasha didn't scream at him about ruining his life. This was all Inuyasha's choice.

"Fine, we will and when are we leaving?" Inuyasha asked hotly.

"We'll start removing ourselves next week," Sesshomaru stated. There were plans to set in motion before they disappeared. He knew what he was doing here and he had plans.

* * *

**That's all for now folks!  
**

**Enjoy Rain for Tears! =)**


	28. Chapter 28

**I Do Not Own Inuyasha**

**Chapter 28**

Rin smiled as she wiggled a bit. Tonight was a festival! And she had on the prettiest kimono ever! She had never seen a prettier kimono in her life, it was all green with pink and reminded her of the sakura blossoms! It was so pretty, and Sesshomaru was waiting for her since he was taking her to the festival tonight! Him, Koga, and Shishinki, she was a very popular girl according to some of the girls in her class to have so many boys escorting her to the festival but she didn't care. At eleven all that mattered was that she had this beautiful kimono, Sesshomaru and was going to have fun tonight, also she had the three most feared yōkai who won everything they did so she was also going to walk away with a lot of prizes!

Her mother; a rare moment in her life when her mother acted like her mother rather than leaving her in the care of Sesshomaru; finished tying her obi then.

"Alright, now for your hair, Rin." She looked at her mother then saw past her in the mirror to look at her greedy looking step-father.

"No mom, my hair's fine and Sesshomaru says it's pretty down! Love you, have a good nigh sesshoamru will bring me home!" Rin said as happily as she could without rousing suspicion as she hurried out of the room without her shoes; again. Hurrying to the main house she slipped past InuTaisho before he could notice her and raced to the front door where Sesshomaru was waiting for her.

"Ready!" she exclaimed jumping on him in glee.

"Rin!" Sesshomaru playfully swatted at her and she evaded him then hugged his waist as she grinned with glee. She was finally going to the festival and would be away from her stepfather for a night! It was a wonderful thought as she left with Sesshomaru. Holding his hand as she always did. They walked in a companionable silence as they made their way to the festival. Sesshomaru was quiet creature by nature, or so she had learned over the last few years and he liked peace and quiet; it made his life easier. And Rin loved giving Sesshomaru what he wanted so she had learned to tone down her talkative ways.

"Beautiful evening for a festival," she smiled up at Shishinki and Koga when they appeared.

"And we definitely have the prettiest date any man could ask for," Koga muse.

"Hi Koga! Hi Shishinki!" Rin said skipping up to them after releasing Sesshomaru's hand. The guys smiled happily at her as she looked over at Sesshomaru.

"Your hair's down, and where are your shoes young lady?" Shishinki asked in a cross tone which made her smile rebelliously.

"I like my hair down and I hate shoes, you should know this," she said tartly while grinning evilly about the matter. She was making a plot to burn all shoes into ashes, Kami did she hate shoes!

"You know, you are the only female I have ever met who hates shoes, Sesshomaru I think this one's defective!" Koga teased her then and she stuck her tongue out at him. Sesshomaru just shook his head.

"She was born that way, I couldn't get her to wear shoes when she was a toddler either," he replied and she giggled. She remembered that, running around the house squealing to evade her Sesshomaru and the shoes he'd try to put on her feet.

"Let's go! I want prizes!" she said hooking her arms with Shishinki's and Koga's dragging them with her so she could get the prizes she wanted. Her boys, as she had come to think of them over the last few years, all grinned; even Sesshomaru; as she dragged them through the festival. It was great fun being her, laughing, she had a few dances even with her boys, and she felt like the happiest girl in the world when Sesshomaru held her hand to walk with her. Also, they won her a wagon load of prizes, it was fun! She was happily munching on a bit of sweets as they walked talking with the guys when they bumped into Inuyasha's pack.

"What are you doing with them you brat?" Kagome sneered.

"You're just jealous 'cause no guy's ever won you a prize!" Rin snapped.

Sesshomaru grabbed her hand then dragged her away before she could throttle her arch nemesis. True she and Kagome had never been friends but that was the meanest Kagome had ever been to her in public. Rin didn't like it and she wanted to ruin that brat's perfect pink kimono!

"Behave or else I'll drag you home before the fireworks!" Sesshomaru stated.

"But she started it!" Rin protested.

"I don't care, I'll end it!" Sesshomaru snapped back at her, she pouted.

"Sounding like a father already, Sess!" she glared at Koga who was grinning, and Shishinki wisely said nothing.

"Well how long has he been raising his mate?" Shishinki asked only to be punched by Sesshomaru then and she smiled as she creeped up on Koga; those three roughhousing wasn't uncommon and it was always great fun. Koga laughed when she jumped up on his shoulders, he shook her about and then Sesshomaru grabbed her, slung her like a sack of wheat over his shoulders before walking off.

"Sesshomaru!" Rin laughed and looked over at his smirk.

"Rin," he replied smoothly.

"Put me down!"

"Not until you behave," he retaliated as she vainly struggled to escape. It didn't help that she was giggling like mad as she squirmed. Everyone was laughing and they continued to enjoy the festival. She wondered about what Shishinki had said but it didn't bother her, she still wondered though. She knew what mates were and she didn't know why Shishinki had called her that for Sesshomaru. Perhaps it was just a different term for friend or sister in a different context because she didn't think it was the animal mate he was talking about.

"Wow! Sesshomaru did you see that!" Rin demanced pointing to where a firework had gone off.

"Let's go," he grabbed her up and then leapt into the air, he floated there with Shishinki and Koga hopping after them as they stared at the fireworks, it was so beautiful! And flying up here she felt as free as a bird! It was the best night ever!

* * *

**Sorry for the lack of updates as of late, September is a hard month for me and then lately my personal works were on a roll so I rolled with that and forgot about this and everything's just sort of been busy. But I'm making it up to you all updates for everything today!  
**

**Take you pick there's plenty to read!**

**That's all for now folks!**

**Enjoy Rain for Tears! =)**


	29. Chapter 29

**I Do Not Own Inuyasha**

**Chapter 29**

Sesshomaru got his affairs in order rather easily. It wouldn't be difficult for him to leave; in an the sense of ties and what was important to him; emotionally though he was a wreck merely thinking about leaving. However if it had to be done, then it had to be done. Rin was never going back to those Onigumos, she was never returning to them. He'd kill her before they took her again. That was the truth of it and since he didn't want to kill her he'd be taking her away with him. It was a much simpler solution in his mind.

Walking into his room he opened the door to stare at Rin sleeping there rather fitfully and he carefully made his way to her. Nightmares, he knew them well; lived in them most of the time, and so he was careful about where and how he touched his new mate. Should've marked her years ago, he thought absently as he gently shook her slim shoulder. Her eyes flew open as she lurched upwards as she gripped the sheets with white knuckles and her heart raced wildly.

"You're alright," he said coldly because he didn't know how to be kind to her at times. Mostly because his temper was raging against the injustices done to her. He didn't know what her nightmare had been about but he could guess as his arm slid around her shoulders while she leaned against him fighting back her tears. Neither of them spoke, there was nothing for them to say and even if she could speak he knew she'd be silent. Rin hadn't changed all that much since he had last been with her. Resting his chin atop her head he closed his eyes while he merely held her. He wished for there to be more that he could do for her but there wasn't.

All he could do was be there for her as she was for him. Together he had hopes that they'd be able to muddle their way through the messes others had inflicted on their lives and perhaps they'd both move forward. Sesshomaru moved them so that they could be laying down, lying still and resting, his arm around her waist and their legs tangled. Rin's breathing and heart slowed, she yawned and before he knew it his human was once again sound asleep snuggling into his chest. It was comfortable surprisingly as he let his own denied sleep come.

It wasn't often that he needed sleep but he just felt so exhausted as of late that all he wanted to do was sleep, rest, ignore the raging world. And that was what he was going to do as he held his human close to him so he could inhale her sweet scent. This was what he needed, this was what he always needed and had always wanted because there was nothing better than this. Being with Rin was the best thing in the world in his mind.

* * *

Inuyasha walked into the house, he was careful to make some noise though it went against his instincts because he always wanted to be silent, but he didn't want to be dead so he made some noise. He had learned the hard way not to be silent around Sesshomaru, not to be quiet, not to sneak around his brother because Sesshomaru had returned slightly paranoid and had lightning fast reflexes. Also, he was related to the most toxic creature known to man, Sesshomaru's venom was enough to kill an army and had been utilized as such a tool by the military.

Yes, the military had been most thrilled about that. Inuyasha even remembered his brother sitting for hours reading over the forms before signing. Rin would often times be sitting at his feet doing her homework. It was strange how close those two had been and his child's mind hadn't liked their bond. Inuyasha would admit now that part of his dislike of Rin had been because of envy. Envy that Rin was the one his brother cared about and paid attention to rather than him or his pack of friends. It was a part of the reason they ganged up on Rin.

Not that that was an excuse but it was the reason behind their behavior. They had all craved some form of acknowledgement from his brother because Sesshomaru was so cool, so powerful, so intimidating. Sesshomaru was someone they all revered and it hurt that he didn't let them close. Inuyasha had initially been miffed that Sesshomaru let Rin near him, then he was furious that the maid's daughter got to be with his brother and then it was his mission in life to make Rin miserable. Not that it had worked because she blew him off most of the time and trailed faithfully after Sesshomaru.

There was no doubt in Inuyasha's mind that if Rin could've she would have followed Sesshomaru into the heat of war. That's just how happy she was to be with him, not that he would want Rin in a warzone but he was concerned about this reality of Rin's personality.

Carefully Inuyasha followed his brother's scent and stopped outside of his brother's room. Quietly; because Rin was no doubt sound asleep he opened the door and blinked twice before shutting the door and making his way to the kitchen. He knew Rin and Sesshomaru were close, they were mates now but what he had just seen had startled him. Sesshomaru had actually sleeping as had Rin, neither of them ever looked truly restful when they were awake but just then, Inuyasha didn't think he had seen two people so relaxed. Sesshoamru and Rin always looked like they were haunted, like their demons would leap out to devour them on the spot at any given moment but just now they had looked so peaceful, so relaxed.

Inuyasha decided that he was never going to let them be hurt again. He'd protect his family this time, Kagome, Shippo, Sesshomaru, and Rin were his pack and family and he'd never let harm fall on them again.

* * *

**I know I'm horrible about updating this but I have to tell you that it is truly difficult to write this. But I shall try to be more diligent about it in the future. Today's a Mass Update so take your pick on what you want to read.  
**

**That's all for now folks!**

**Enjoy Rain for Tears! =)**


	30. Chapter 30

**I Do Not Own Inuyasha**

**Chapter 30**

Rin woke up feeling content and safe, Sesshomaru was sound asleep at this moment and seeing his face made her smile as she kissed his cheek. Getting out of the bed she picked up one of Sesshomaru's shirts then pulled it on. Her body was a little stiff but she didn't mind for she felt loved. Walking out of her room she quietly let A-Un outside before continuing to the kitchen. Making herself some toast she perched herself on the counter to stare outside at the garden where the dogs were playing. She smiled a bit as she ate her toast, this was living.

It was a nice and quiet life but it was a life she had always wanted.

Sesshomaru walked into the kitchen as she was eating, he looked at her as he walked to the coffee pot. Rin's eyes wandered over her lover's form, though his arm was missing he was still a very handsome male and complete in her mind's eye.

"Rin," he greeted her coldly as he came to stand over near her. She smiled at him, his nose was pressed to her temple as they both watched the dogs run about in the garden. It felt wonderful to be here with him. Sesshomaru's body was so warm and comforting to her. Sesshomaru didn't react when the door was thrown open but Rin nearly dropped her toast and made him spill his coffee. Inuyasha walked in, Rin sighed; of course he'd be throwing doors, subtly was not his best trait (even when he had been a pup).

"Alright, everything is set, you and Rin will be leaving this afternoon and we have the next house all set up. Kagome and I will bring A-Un when we come and Shippo will monitor the investigation even after he leaves. All of our affairs are in order now all you two have to do is get on the train. Oh, and Kagome told me this is for you so you don't look so…Sesshomaru like." Inuyasha announced as he placed a plastic bag on the counter.

"Rin, you and I are getting a few photos done but Shippo's coming over to help with that later, it'll all be worth it in the end, but you'll have to trust us," Inuyasha informed her. Rin just looked to Sesshomaru he just nodded as if he knew what his brother was talking about. "Alright, so after the photo shoot you'll be on your merry way and we'll follow soon after."

"Alright, Rin, go pack," Sesshomaru ordered. She nodded as she slipped off the counter then walked past Inuyasha. She stopped to look into those expressive amber eyes, he just smiled kindly at her before she decided to leave. Trusting him was difficult for her because she didn't trust many if any. However, if Sesshomaru was trusting Inuyasha she would too, even if she didn't like it. Rin just walked to her room and pulled out a duffle bag to begin putting her few meager things into the bag, she had sort of hijacked half of Sesshomaru's wardrobe as her own while she had been here.

* * *

"It's all planned and nothing should go wrong. You and Rin will be living in the countryside by this time tomorrow as quiet farmers. Rin should be able to help with this because she always grew every plant she ever planted so she should be able to teach us a thing or two." Inuyasha seemed confident about this. Sesshomaru was a tad bit more skeptical but he was going to at least try to live the quiet life.

"Hn," he answered as he looked out at the garden.

"You know a thank you is customary when kindness is given to bastards like you," Inuyasha sniped. Sesshomaru didn't react for he had grown accustomed to his brother's attempts to engage him in conversation but it wouldn't work. It wasn't that he wasn't trying to bond with Inuyasha but Sesshomaru had never been much of a talker with anyone. Not even Koga or Shishinki when they had been alive. Conversations were not really something he did or enjoyed, most of the time he evaded them.

"Anyway, Shippo will be here to take the photos, and then you two will go to the train station, from there you'll rent a vehical." Inuyasha then rummaged around his own coat pockets. "Here's a map to the place, Rin should be able to navigate you two there. Kagome and I will join you guys in a few weeks; Shippo has a friend, one Raiju Sōten, he'll be the one to help you two for a while."

"Hn," Sesshomaru replied again as he sipped the coffee. It wouldn't matter, it didn't matter, just as long as he was not separated from Rin again he didn't care about the where they went.

"Alright, well if that's all I have to set up a few more accounts for us; and Shippo should be here by noon," Inuyasha said as he left. Sesshomaru didn't say anything but he nodded in acknowledgement as Inuyasha left. Rin appeared in the garden, A and Un raced to her as she tried to make her way through the garden. He just watched her walk to her tree, he noted the book in her hand and he smirked into his coffee. Forever predictable, he mused as he decided to join her. He'd pack while the photos were being taken.

* * *

Inuyasha just sighed, they had barely acknowledge him but he figured that was just a part of who they were. But they were together, he figured that was the best part of their lives for them. He could understand that a little, so he would try to be less abrasive and try to be more understanding for them. After all no one; at least he didn't think anyone; could ever survive the hells those two lived through and come out completely alright. Still, he hurt at meaning so little to them when they meant so much to him.

* * *

**MASS UPDATE Today! =) Everything will have at least one chapter today, Never Be the Same, Still Hate You, Irresistible Pain, Until the Day I Die, Wrong Number, But Don't Hang Up!, Only Tears, Trying Not to Neuter Him and Because I Love You! (In That Order!) So Be Patient, I'll have plenty up today, but it'll take some time; a lot of time actually, oh well; at least I like writing! ;)  
**

**Happy Halloween! ㇳ5**

**That's all for now folks!**

**Enjoy Rain for Tears! =)**


	31. Chapter 31

**I Do Not Own Inuyasha**

**Chapter 31**

"_**WATCH OUT!**_" Rin screamed as she flew over the hill, off the ground, people dove out of her way as she zipped past all of them. She screamed the warning at the top of her lungs though because her breaks weren't working.

The boy must've not seen or heard her because there he was crossing the street in front of her. Sesshomaru had been chasing her for the past four blocks but now she was in real trouble.

"Sesshomaru! Get me off this thing!" she roared, the boy crossing the street looked up then, his red eyes widened as he just noticed her. Everything in the world slowed when her wheel hit a bump, flipped and she was flying in the air. The tall boy never moved as he watched her, his light violet hair moved in the wind and his handsome face held an expression of complete shock. Then her seven year old body slammed into his.

"Rin!" she heard Sesshomaru and she heard her bike slam into the road again and bounced a bit. The boy beneath her groaned.

"Sesshomaru, how is she!?" she heard Koga shout and heard the wheels of their bikes skidding to a stop. Sesshomaru snatched her up then, Rin was a little dazed as Sesshomaru frantically checked her over.

"Anything broke!?" she heard Koga jog up to her them.

"Check the other guy," Sesshomaru ordered as he continued checking her over.

"What the hell! Do you just randomly let your siblings maul strangers with their bikes!?" Rin looked over at the new voice. Her victim looked extremely irritated as he got to his knees, his red eyes narrowed on her, but it was the growl and release of his inner beast's aura which had Rin looking to Sesshomaru in concern. She'd have to defend her victim if Sesshomaru's temper got the best of him, the red eyed boy was scowling and Koga was also growling.

"Not our sibling!" Koga snarled.

"I'm okay Sesshomaru!" Rin snapped as she swatted his hands away from her. "He saved me," she promptly pointed to the purple haired boy.

"You crashed into me! I did not save you human!" Rin palmed her face. Wrong thing to say! Her seven year old mind shouted as her boys' shackles went up and fangs were bared. She was standing in a three way war.

"Rin, her name is Rin and you will give her the respect she deserves!" Sesshomaru grabbed the boy by his shirt and Rin's seven year old mind found the fastest solution to this problem. Ice cream!

"Sesshomaru! Can we go get ice cream! Let's all go and we can show our thanks to purple boy for saving me!" Rin declared, all three eyes landed on her, she smiled and pointed to the corner store where she saw the poster for ice cream. Koga and Sesshomaru sighed, purple boy had an eye twitch but seemed to relent with her demand.

"Fine, we'll go sort this out over ice cream, Rin," Sesshomaru hissed through clenched teeth. "Koga get her bike," Sesshomaru ordered as they walked to the store. Her hand slid into Sesshomaru's as they walked to the store. She pulled off her helmet shoved it into Sesshomaru's hands as she skipped into the store. She pulled her boys vanillas out of the freezer, a strawberry for her and the purple haired boy looked like chocolate lover so she grabbed him a chocolate. Sesshomaru paid for the ice creams but scowled the entire time, Rin just grinned as she skipped out, handing Koga his vanilla and then went to purple hair.

"Thank you for saving me, sorry for crashing into you, and I thought you'd like chocolate!" Rin said as she skipped up to the newest boy, he was as tall as Sesshomaru, maybe a little shorter or taller (it was difficult to tell at her height), but his red eyes showed surprise as he took it from her. Rin smiled as she turned around and walked back to Sesshomaru, he was sitting on a bench and without hesitating she crawled onto his lap and started eating her own ice cream. The day was hot and it was starting to melt already but she was quick to devour it before anyone could talk. All four of them finished their ice creams quickly, Sesshomaru produced a cloth for her which she wiped her face with.

"How'd you know chocolate was my favorite?" the purple boy asked, Rin grinned.

"You looked like a chocolate lover! And Sesshomaru's clearly a vanilla lover and when Koga eats his ice cream he's a vanilla eater if there's no mint chocolate," Rin answered. The wolf snickered, Sesshomaru sighed in exasperation and the purple haired boy just shook his head as he chuckled.

"By the way, I'm Koga, he's Sesshomaru and the girl is his Rin," Koga introduced them and Rin grinned again with delight as she resumed examining Sesshomaru's poisonous claws.

"Ryūkotsusei Shishinki," he answered.

"Can we keep him Sesshomaru!?" Rin demanded eagerly tilting her head back.

"_**What!?**_" Koga and Shishinki roared.

"_**Rin! For the love of Kami!**_" Sesshomaru sounded exasperated as he tried to think Rin grinned; she was keeping Shishinki. "_**He's not a puppy, Rin!**_"

"But I like him, and he saved me!" Rin argued.

"Rin!" three boys roared at her and she smiled at her boys. Yep, Shishinki, Koga and especially Sesshomaru were all her boys.

"Give it up," Sesshomaru sighed, and Koga along with Shishinki blinked owlishly then. "When she grins like this there's no defeating her."

"Oh right, it's that grin which makes me attend her dance recitals," Koga grumbled. Rin stuck her tongue out at the wolf who rubbed his brow. "We're never taking her biking with us again, I don't know how many more weirdos she can adopt!"

"Agreed," Sesshomaru said as he looked at her. Rin just crawled onto Shishinki's lap then and examined his claws too. The yōkai sighed then.

"Why was she flying down the hill anyway?"

"I was learning to bike ride without training wheels because Inuyasha said I was a whimp," Rin answered.

"Who's Inuyasha?"

"My brother," Sesshomaru answered.

"So Koga and Sesshomaru said they'd teach me to ride a bike, they promised," Rin said happily.

"Well clearly they sucked at it," Shishinki sniped.

"No, I swerved to avoid hitting Inuyasha," Rin answered and the three boys all sighed and she grinned. Shishinki looked down at her then at the guys.

"How often do you baby sit her?"

"Baby sit!? We're practically raising her!" Koga yelped, Sesshomaru punched him and Rin was laughing as she was sitting on Shishsinki's lap. Shishinki smirked a bit and she liked him a lot.

"Can we please keep him!?" Rin pleaded.

"I go to Shikon no Tama High, I don't think I'll ever see you guys again," Shsihinki explained.

"Koga and Sesshomaru go to Shikon no Tama High too," Rin said happily. The guys groaned then and she grinned in victory. "We meet here to go to school every morning, you should come!"

"Rin," they moaned.

* * *

**I Really, Really, Really wanted to write this instead of the other stuff so deal with it. Besides, this was fun to write!  
**

**That's all for now folks!**

**Enjoy Rain for Tears! =)**


	32. Chapter 32

**I Do Not Own Inuyasha**

**Chapter 32**

Her hair had been sliced off, styled differently then drawn up in a tail in the back with bangs framing her face. Shippo had said the new cut made her unrecognizable, and she kind of believed him since she didn't recognize herself with the short hair. Ever since she could remember her hair had always been a long, unruly, tangled mess. Now it felt as if she were missing a lot of weight, and her neck was getting wet and cold which had her shivering and stepping closer to her disguised mate who was holding the document Shippo had swiped. They were the real deal; government made; the only thing missing were the pictures.

Her new name was Yamato Ami, a name she kind of liked; however she still preferred Rin to Ami.

Sesshomaru's temporary name was Taka Yuki, a strange name which suited him in a different way. He was still Sesshomaru to her, and he was the only man she had ever loved her entire life.

But still she was tense as she pressed herself closer to Sesshomaru, his hair had been cut and dyed black, and his eyes were disguised with contacts; it appeared as if he had onyx and topaz in his disguised eyes, making them unique and slightly beautiful. She still preferred his amber eyes and silver hair. They were dressed plainly so as to not stand out and quietly made their way onto the bullet train. Sesshomaru's hand was holding hers' in a death grip and it was clear he was nervous about this trip, so she just leaned on him once they were seated. It was her way of reminding him he wasn't alone.

He didn't say anything but she sensed he felt her presence with him as they then flew through the country heading for the countryside where they would be meeting this Raiju Sōten. Something which she was curious about, but also terrified. She knew firsthand how large of a reach the Onigumos had and it made her press herself closer to Sesshomaru for comfort. His hand squeezed hers' and they just looked at one another in a silent understanding.

She smiled slightly then she rest her head on his shoulder as her eyes fluttered shut. She was safe, and he was safe, they were together again; and they were never again leaving one another. It was a fact which solidified with every passing moment in her mind. They were never again going to be alone and they were never parting again. It was a good thing to remember, she reminded herself as she sighed. She was with her Sesshomaru again, and he wanted her with him. That was more than most people in her life had ever wanted from her. She still missed Koga and Shishinki but she had Sesshomaru with her so all would be fine in her mind's eye.

After all, Koga and Shishinki were looking out for them from the heavens and she and her lord were getting through the days without major breakdowns. They would be fine, she was certain of it.

* * *

Sesshomaru just focused on Rin's scent so he didn't lose his mind. He was so tense it was terrifying to him. Everyone on the train was a potential threat to him and it had his beast on a high alert to the point of he nearly lost a few times. Rin holding his hand and leaning on him calmed him down for the most part, the rest of it was the military breathing to keep himself calm. If he lost it now Rin would lose it and if Rin lost it he'd be killing civilians. So he had to focus on breathing and Rin so he didn't snap and lash out at the people surrounding him. How was something so simple; and riding on a train was a really simple task; so nerve-racking and terrifying?

He knew the answer but he didn't ever want to think about what had happened, it was in the past and over, he was here now with Rin. The only thing he regretted was he couldn't have saved his only friends, however there was nothing he could do for Koga or Shishinki now, he just had to move forward and protect his best friend and mate with everything he had left in him. And at this moment protecting Rin meant riding a train to the countryside so they could meet of up with this Sōten person. Which was not a comforting feeling to him.

All he wanted was to get out of this train! And they had two stops to go if he were correct. Then again he wasn't listening to the conductor announcements, he was listening to Rin's steady breathing and steady heart. She was his sanity at this moment.

They finally made it to their stop, Rin walked beside him and he just hid his miss arm by keeping the deflated sleeve tucked in the hoodie pocket. Rin held onto his other arm as they walked through the station towards the street. A sign caught his eye which had him tugging Rin along with him. He knew how they were to find Sōten; Shippo had told him what driver's sign to look for and now he towered over a very small woman holding a cardboard sign who was grinning like a fool.

**Səssrin Wəlcomə! Sōten! =)**

"Yuki, Ami, long time no see how have you two been!?" the female yōkai demanded happily.

"Fine, Sōten," he answered.

"Great, got your bags I see, good; it's a long drive so let's go. I want to show you all of Shippo's arrangements, my husband will be thrilled to see you!" Sōten declared happily as she grabbed Rin's free arm and hauled them out of the station. Sesshomaru was tempted to snap at the woman but he didn't, she was a friend of Shippo's and apparently she was their host while they were here finishing up the other place. Which she would be moving with Shippo and the rest of the family that was coming. Sesshomaru wasn't thrilled about this but he understood why.

If the Onigumos caught anyone who knew about him and Rin then they were all dead.

* * *

**Hello everyone, long time no update; I know and you all probably hate me for that. However you're about to love me because from now to the 25th I'll be focusing exclusively on this with several chapters uploaded a day! Isn't that great!? I'm aiming to finish this by 25/11/15, it's all apart of my quest to clear off my work load come the new year! So I hope you enjoy! **

**An there'll probably be two or three more chapters tonight posted at various points of my night. I had a cleaning day so I'm a little behind, but not for long! ;)**

**That's all for now folks!**

**Enjoy Rain for Tears! =)**


	33. Chapter 33

**I Do Not Own Inuyasha**

**Chapter 33**

They arrived at Sōten's compound and he was slightly impressed as he got out of the vehicle quickly then helped Rin out of the small truck.

"Look this is just a stop on the road for you two; my brother had the family mansion and that's where you two will be staying once it's inhabitable. Hiten did not take care of his stuff, and neither did Manten, but there's only a few repairs needed for the family mansion and it won't freeze you out or drown you. Inuyasha and his wife will stay in Manten's mansion; again after I get it all fixed up and Shippo will stay with me. Are you alright with working on a small farm?" Sōten asked him rapidly as he pulled Rin to his side. His mate nodded and the small yōkai female smiled happily.

"That's good, Shippo already filled me in on the background of your guys' situation and I have to say if anyone comes here uninvited they'll be blasted. Oh, your dogs will be coming in tomorrow; I'll go pick them up. Follow me, I'll take you to your temporary room," Sōten motioned for them to follow.

Rin was the first to follow Sōten and he followed Rin quietly Sōten was babbling nonsense about the place and he just ignored her. It wasn't that this place wasn't interesting, it was more of all his senses were on overdrive. Everything here smelled of the ozone, and lightning, and earth; but that could've been Sōten's natural scent as a thunder yōkai. His ears twitched with every unfamiliar sound, and he couldn't tune them out as he listened to the forest surrounding them. It wasn't a pleasant feeling, feeling paranoid that is as his nose scented everything, his internal beast growled at everything new, and his ears twitching at every new sound. It was damn irritating if you asking him but he couldn't seem to relax.

"Ah, here's your room; sorry about the dust, it's just me since the accident and I have an entire farm to manage so the house care is lacking. Lightings good, plumping is still good, and there's hot water in your bathroom, if you need anything just call for me. Kitchen is downstairs, just follow your nose; there's always something cooking in my kitchen, and if you have questions just call me. I'll hear you; oh and Rin just take this. If you need me or someone blow it," Sōten said handing Rin a dog whistle.

Rin nodded, he nodded his thanks and Sōten smiled before leaving them. Sesshomaru looked at the whistle then at Rin who was grinning rather happily; perhaps he should've gotten her one of those from the start of this mess.

"Rin," he said her name and her large eyes flicked up to him filled with concern. "Are you alright with this?"

She seemed to ponder it for a moment before her hand rested on his heart and she nodded a bit. He just felt relieved as he tilted down over her and lightly kissed her lips. Pulling back he noted Rin yawning and scooped her up to settle her on the bed.

* * *

Sōten had had her share of horrors, and she had her share of skeletons locked away in the darkest parts of her closet; parts of her only Shippo knew and understood. And as she leaned on the door of her room she just stared at the ceiling as she fought back her own pain. It was the first time in a long time the pain of everything which had happened sunk up and bit her on the ass; and it was because of the looks in those eyes.

Rin's eyes were so dark, honest, pained but it was clear she was healing and getting stronger. And Sesshomaru's disguised eyes, well they held his secrets, distrust and stubbornness clear as the day came. And seeing two people so much more damaged than she and healing; something she had never accomplished; it hurt her and inspired her. They were so much stronger than she, and they would never know, she thought as her gaze slid over to the family portrait she kept on her battered dresser.

Perhaps people were stronger when they confronted and fought their demons rather than hiding from them. Sōten didn't know but she did know she didn't have the strength to ever heal, she could just hunker down and endure. And because she was in awe of Sesshomaru and Rin in a way she would never expect people to understand she was going to stand with them against the evils which were coming after them according to Shippo. There would be no more pain in her house, her home would no longer be a home of secrets and pain; she would let them help her fix it up and maybe it would help her heal in the process.

But no matter what no one was coming in her home and hurting anyone ever again. This was her home, and she would not permit anymore pain into this house, it was distasteful. Deciding this, she walked over to her family portrait and looked at the images of her beautiful brother, her disfigured brother, her mother and father and she lowered the face of the picture then. They would no longer run this house, it was hers' and she would not have any more pain in here!

Steeling her resolve Sōten left her room and stalked to what had been Hiten's house, and looked at the wreckage her brother had created. She would not tolerate her brothers running her life anymore, they had no power over her and were merely more skeletons in her dark closet. Starting now they had not control over her, and with this in mind she resumed the work she had been doing off and on for the past two weeks.

If Rin and Sesshomaru could recover from the worse life had to offer; as Shippo had put it; then by Kami she could get past her own skeletons!

* * *

**More Chapters to Come Today for Sure! Hope you can keep up with my updates!  
**

**That's all for now folks!**

**Enjoy Rain for Tears! =)**


	34. Chapter 34

**I Do Not Own Inuyasha**

**Chapter 34**

"Get back here!" the disgruntled ten year old shouted as he chased the giggling toddler who squealed and ran down the hall. This wasn't funny anymore! The girl was supposed to be having a bath! Not a run around and drive Sesshomaru to insanity. But he had to catch the streaking toddler before he could do anything about it.

And that was turning out to be a surprisingly difficult task.

When the hell had the human pup gotten so fast!? He didn't know as he tore after the child and leapt over a chair in hopes to catch her. Rin screamed in laughter and bolted between his legs then, Sesshomaru tried to grab her arm, but she eluded his grasp as she ran around the library giggling happily. He was no happy though; she was getting suds and water all over the carpet and all he had been trying to do was give her a bath because she absolutely reeked and no one knew where her mother was. He didn't know the last time Rin had had a bath.

A black, bubbly head ran under the table, she was snickering with her own cleverness; no doubt, however the game ended now! The child needed a bath and since it appeared no one else was stepping up to do the task he would be stepping up and taking care of this matter.

"Rin, come here or I'll come get you," he ordered. The toddler giggled, he sighed. "I can hear you Rin," he reminded the child.

"Nu-uh, Rin's quiet!" she shouted, and he sighed as he walked over to the coffee table she was hiding under.

"Yes, now come on!" he ordered and he grabbed her with mokomoko, she screamed with laughter and squirmed trying to escape however, the ten year old was more determined than two year old though and he was not living with her rank for another minute. Rin was giggling like mad as he stalked back to the bathroom where her bath was abandoned. He turned and locked the door this time before the slippery toddler could escape and then he dropped her into the bubbly tub. Rin squealed, he winced as he felt his ears ringing again and she appeared.

"Hat!" she declared and he looked at the bubble cone on her head.

"Hn," he answered and then he started helping her washed that unruly black hair while she played with her toys making up nonsense stories. Once his human was all scrubbed, rinsed and clean he pulled her out of the tub, set her by the heater an wrapped her up in the monster towel she had begged him to buy her at the store; she looked like a purple people eater monster (at least that's what he thought she said since she couldn't really say that tongue twister) 'pur peep le eat monser' was what she had said. So your guess was as good as anyone else.

"Cwean!" she declared happily as she sat before the heater. He didn't say anything to counter her claim as he pulled the hood of the purple monster towel off her wet head and began rubbing her hair dry, Rin was laughing and he really did not understand human pups and all this energy. Once her hair was brushed and dried and he created a mangled braid for her bedtime, she yawned. He handed her, her sleep shirt; which was one of his old shirts for whatever reason she liked them, and clean undies. Rin pulled them on, he put her on the counter then handed her, her toothbrush with toothpaste.

"Brush your teeth," he ordered, the child complied as he did the same. The spat out the toothpaste at the same time, she giggled a bit then yawned. He wiped her face clean then picked her up.

"Can I sweep with you?" she mumbled on his shoulder.

"Sure Rin," he conceded because there was just no fighting with her. If he put her to bed in her bed then he still woke up with the toddler in his, so he might as well cut out the middle man; so to speak. Rin smiled a bit as she slept lightly on his shoulder.

"Sess-sama fun," she mumbled in her sleep and he stiffened slightly hearing this from her before he just walked into his room with her.

He put her in the center of his bed before he started getting ready for bed.

In the past month Rin had somehow adopted him; so to speak; and he couldn't say he minded the toddler was a very entertaining young human. She wasn't even all that demanding; but somehow she had become his responsibility. Which was something he couldn't really figure out, he took care of her, he fed her, played with her, read to her, and now he was taking care of her hygiene, and that was something he had never thought he would be doing. And now it was a very important apart of his care for the young little human pup.

But worse was that everyone in his family home seemed to think he was going to kill the toddler and would take her away. If he were letting her ride his mokomoko and Izayoi tried to take her the girl screamed bloody murder until whoever was trying to take her concede or he snapped at them because he didn't want his ears ringing.

Yes, it was most odd having a human as a pet, but that's what Rin appeared to be. She was a very loyal and attached child. And for some very odd reason he didn't mind her being attached to him. He crawled into his bed, Rin scooted against his back as he read for a bit. Then he turned out the light and let sleep consume him.

He was exhausted; looking after Rin was a lot of work. How were human pups so energetic? He didn't know but as he looked at the sleeping toddler who was sucking her thumb and hugging mokomoko he decided it wouldn't be all that bad in the long run. It was kind of fun to take care of Rin.

She was his after all.

* * *

**More's coming!  
**

**That's all for now folks!**

**Enjoy Rain for Tears! =)**


	35. Chapter 35

**I Do Not Own Inuyasha**

**Chapter 35**

Rin woke up with Sesshomaru sitting guard over her, and she winced a bit, running her fingers through her heavy short mass of hair. Carefully her fingers brushed his armless sleeve making him look over to her, he relaxed a bit and she smiled at the sight of his normal amber eyes.

"Rin," he greeted her and she moved to curl up against him and toyed with the fur on mokomoko. There was nothing more for her to do this morning. They were here, they were safe, and they were together. Rin felt wonderful with this knowledge as she rested her head on his lap. Neither of them moved, and Rin didn't feel like moving from where she was laying with his claws toying with her hair. There was rain against, window this morning.

"There's been a lot of rain," Sesshomaru commented and she smiled slightly as she looked up at him. She loved the rain, she always loved it, it had always reminded her of him, and it always seemed to calm her. It was soothing, and she loved that it was here for now. There were no words needed between them and it was peaceful that way, much simpler too as she finally sighed then sat up, stretched and walked to the bathroom. She turned on a hot shower and had just stepped beneath the spray of the shower when he stepped behind her and his lips brushed her mark.

A sigh of bliss escaped her lips as her head fall back against his lower chest. There were no words they needed, but occasionally they would've been nice. Rin turned just as he lifted her up carefully and kissed her mouth.

"Rin," he murmured her name as if it were a prayer and her fingers entangled in his hair.

When they finally left the shower she had four hickeys and couldn't walk, but she felt very loved and cared for leaning on Sesshomaru. Once they were dressed Rin left her hair down and huffed her bangs out of her eyes as she walked with Sesshomaru out of the room, his claws traced her cheek. She blinked up to him, he didn't say anything as he leaned over her and kissed her hard before they were entering the kitchen. Sōten was there cooking their breakfasts, Rin walked over to her to help, the dog whistle was tucked beneath her clothing and smiled slightly to Sōten.

"Good morning lovebirds," Rin blushed at Sōten's words but took her plate to walk to the table. She sat beside Sesshomaru and handed him his plate. Sōten joined them.

"Alright, you two aren't going into town, in fact you two aren't leaving the compound for the next two months. And it's advised that you stay inside without being seen by anyone for the duration of thos two months before we discuss the next the move. Shippo says this is merely a stepping stone towards your freedom and he says we'll all be leaving the country or staying here; no matter what though; you two are not to be seen here at all for at least two months."

* * *

Sesshomaru waited until Sōten left them to go collect A and Un, then he just pulled Rin into his lap and they sat in silence with the rain falling. Her fingers rested on his and he just rested his chin atop her head. Rin just leaned against him and he held her tightly so she couldn't escape but Rin never seemed eager to leave him or escape him so he would not let her go.

"I'm sorry Rin, I should have never left you alone," Sesshomaru murmured. The pain and guilt of that truth was something which had him regretting his decision to leave her behind. Since he had left her that was his biggest regret. And it was only worse after he had lost Koga and Shishinki. The three of them had been making plans to find the fourth member of their group, Rin, after they made it out. After all their contracts were almost up and they would be free of the horrid war, and they were getting Rin back. It didn't matter at what costs.

However, after everything he had gone through and every loss he had endured, after every pain, he had never had hopes of finding Rin. After he returned and he healed and he left the hospital he hadn't expected to just see Rin. But there she had been, a ghost, a whisper of a memory in the market.

He could never get over that image, how utterly breathtaking she had been just standing there, she had changed so much since he had last seen her when she had been twelve. From awkward child, with noodle limbs to a grown woman, a beauty too. Then she had been gone with the look of stricken fear on her features.

Now he had her back with him but he couldn't help but feel guilty about having lost her to begin with. It was his Rin whom he had craved and missed and now he had her back in his arm again. This was better, this was what he had missed and craved.

Her fingers traced his jaw and his eyes flicked to those dark eyes, her eyes had always enchanted him and he had never though brown to be a particularly attractive color. However, Rin was the exception as always.

"I'll never leave you again," he promised as his lips brushed her brow. Rin smiled and tapped his jaw lightly as if saying she would never leave him either and he settled back. He really never thought he'd be the type content with just being with another, and holding his mate securely in his arms. That was the contentment of the weak; he took it back now, he could see the enjoyment of holding his mate against him with nothing to do. However he would enjoy a good book or movie at this moment with her right where she was. This was paradise though, and he just felt at peace for the first time in a very long time.

* * *

**More chapters to come tomorrow! I'm ahead of schedule and rather proud of this; perhaps I can finish everything before December 23, 2015 and be prepared for the new year! Then again, I'm not going to get my hopes up, the holidays are coming after all...  
**

**And Shopping! ㈸2 I'll be under a rock if anyone should need me! HATE SHOPPING! Especially at this time of year.**

**That's all for now folks!**

**Enjoy Rain for Tears! =)**


	36. Chapter 36

**I Do Not Own Inuyasha**

**Chapter 36**

Rin found herself getting to work with Sesshomaru on fixing up the house they would be staying in and she was rather enjoying it when she perked up hearing a bark. Then there was another bark joining the first bark, Rin was standing up straighter as she ran through the house, Sesshomaru followed her. Rin opened the door and two huge furry dogs ran into the house crashing into her. Two very happy and eager dogs were licking her face and she just grinned happily while hugging those two furry bodies.

"A-Un," Sesshomaru greeted his dogs as he helped her up Rin was grinning with joy as she leaned against Sesshomaru and saw the dogs sitting there with thumbing tails and lopsided dog grins, complete with their tongues lolling out of their mouths.

"Those two are a handful!" she looked to Sōten who stalked up the porch and stopped right before them. Her ruby eyes were clearly annoyed with the dogs but Rin just leapt over the dogs and hugged the woman for her thanks.

"Ack! What is this!?" Sōten squeaked and Rin stepped back then crouched down to the dogs' level to greet them. She was so happy these two were back with her, she loved them, she had missed them and she was now with them and Sesshomaru, her family was again completely. Even if it was a little smaller than before but it was still just as loving.

"Well, you're welcome?" Sōten said with a tilt of her head. Rin just smiled with her happiness as she rubbed the heavy fur of the beasts who had just been returned to her and Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru touched her head as he walked into the house with Sōten and she could hear them talking about the fixing of their temporary home.

* * *

"Alright, they're set up and we'll be leaving soon to join them," Inuyasha informed Kagome. His mate looked relieved.

"But they're alright? Right?" Kagome demanded as she followed him through their home.

"According to Sōten they are alright, and getting all better. They're all set with the rules of how this will work and we'll be joining them in a week, so all's fine Kagome," he assured her and his mate relaxed slightly. In truth he was also relieved because he had been worrying about this since the start of this mess. It wasn't something he had ever wanted to experience again in life. Honestly, all of this anxiety might kill him ahead of schedule which was something he didn't really need.

Kami was this ever a stressful gig, planning an escape for two people, himself, his mate, and a very good friend of theirs only to plan on getting out of the country. This was a sure way to kill a heart; of this he was certain as he walked with Kagome through the house, his ears twitching ever so slightly as they strained to pick up the surrounding noises. A scent caught his attention and he turned his head when he heard the arriving car, his father; shit! He'd forgotten about the old man!

* * *

"Hey Shippo, have any of your contacts said anything about the missing Rin girl?" Kohaku asked walking up to his desk. Shippo's green eyes flicked suspiciously to his partner. After this whole mess started Shippo had wanted to bring Kohaku in, until he had seen something he was relatively certain he shouldn't have seen yesterday at lunch.

He had seen Kohaku having lunch with two prominate members of the Onigumo Family, and one of them was Naraku's own son and rumored bastard daughter. Shippo had witnessed Kohaku eating lunch with Kagura Onigmu and Magatsuhi Onigumo, and if they were rumored siblings they sure as fuck did not kiss like siblings. And they had been eating lunch with Kohaku; whom Kagura had also kissed and he was relatively certain she had also shoved her tongue down Kohaku's throat after having done that with Magatsuhi.

"No, no word on the Rin girl, lots of sightings though in Tokyo; but just about every girl looks like this Rin girl," Shippo said absently as he ate his lunch. Kohaku just frowned a bit and Shippo effectively dismissed him as he continued wrapping up his cases. There was an draft in his email from Sōten there, and she told him that her projects were going well, and that she was eagerly awaiting to have dinner with him, and the kids were all good.

Shippo smiled at his friend's code then deleted the draft before anyone else could see it and continued acting as if he were working. He was most worried about these next few weeks and he had become slightly paranoid in the process after having seen Kohaku exchanging tongue with Kagura and Magatsuhi. The last thing he needed was his partner coming after him with the full force of the Onigumos after him.

Right now his only concern was for Sesshomaru and Rin and getting everyone in their group; including Sōten; out of the country before the Onigumos figured out he was helping them out. He really did not need that, and with the rain being a merciless force as of late he knew there was no way they would pick up any scent of Rin on him when he couldn't even scent himself. For now, everything was fine and going to plan. He just had to evade Kohaku until he too disappeared.

Which would be difficult because they were partners. However he was working on it.

* * *

-**No sign of her yet. How to proceed?**

-**Patience, he will slip up**

-**Understood, will continue following Shippo**

He deleted his texts then and looked to his partner who was working at his desk across the way. There was something going on here and he didn't like it. The Onigumos did not pay him to lose Rin, they had paid him to make certain Rin stayed trapped with them. And now the precious girl was missing and Kohaku had a feeling that his partner knew more than anyone else knew. So he would continue to follow Shippo until he found Rin. But following Shippo proved to be a difficult task; blasted kitsune.

* * *

**More chapters coming today! Try to Keep Up! ;)  
**

**That's all for now folks!**

**Enjoy Rain for Tears! =)**


	37. Chapter 37

**I Do Not Own Inuyasha**

**Chapter 37**

"Well, we can't take the kid; it's a guys trip," Koga pointed out and Sesshomaru just looked at the wolf who shrugged. "Just saying, the entire point of a guy's weekend is to be girl free. And even if she's just a kid she'd female and she can't come."

"But if we don't take her she's just liable to try and follow us then get lost in the process, and could you live with that, Koga? If Rin got lost?" Shishinki challenged and Sesshomaru agreed with Shishinki in this matter, if they lost Rin then there'd be hell.

"No, but it's a guys' trip and taking a girl with us on this camping trip would defeat the purpose of a guys' weekend off," Koga pointed out as Sesshomaru internally sighed.

"She's one of us, she comes," Sesshomaru decided and Koga groaned while Shishinki looked smug about this. Rin was just sitting under her tree reading when he turned to collect the eleven year old.

"You have five minutes girl! We're leaving then!" Koga shouted, Rin grinned then scrambled off. Sesshomaru refrained from rolling his eyes, he didn't want deal with Koga's nonsense right now, this nonsense of the guys being men who needed time away from females. Sesshomaru could honestly say he could not remember a time when Rin didn't come with him; ever since he was ten he had had a mini black headed shadow trailing around after him and leaving her behind was something he didn't think possible. At least for him. Rin was his responsibility, she was his human, she was his in every way but he didn't think he had ever left her behind. Despite her major flaw of being human she was his.

"Ready!" that black hair was flying everywhere when she came flying out of the house towards them.

"Lemme guess, she was already to go before we even had this argument," Koga grumbled. Rin just grinned as she hopped up into Koga's truck, he shrugged, for he hadn't said anything to Rin about this trip. Sesshomaru wasn't such a fool as to bring this up with his Rin.

"You know it's annoying when she does that but it's pretty interesting Rin knows when to be ready to leave." Shishinki grumbled as he followed Rin. Sesshomaru didn't say anything about this because there was nothing for him to say. Rin had always been this way and he had learned, for whatever reason; even when no one ever said anything, Rin always knew when he was leaving. So he wasn't all that shocked as he got into the truck to sit beside Rin while Koga hopped into the driver's seat.

"Let's go!" Rin declared happily and Sesshomaru just smirked at Koga's disbelieving expression.

"Guy's weekend is ruined," Koga groaned out.

"Nonsense! I'm the reason your friends so let's go together!" Rin argued and Koga started the engine as they started on the drive to the campsite they had selected when they had started planning this trip. Rin was grinning while Shishinki and Koga argued about directions, he just sat with Rin and toyed with her hair as they watched the passing scenery.

"I'm happy here," Rin murmured and he looked to her to elaborate. The child didn't elaborate though and the nineteen year old only felt a little baffled with her words. "I hope we never part, friends forever," she murmured. He didn't say anything as he tugged her hair reassuringly as they drove off for the weekend camping trip. Sesshomaru didn't know what to think of Rin's wish though because he could never think of a life without Rin.

"I love you Sesshomaru," she murmured with a smile and he couldn't help but feel as if the eleven year old knew something which he did not know. And it was bugging him, however he didn't say anything about this as he intended to enjoy his time with Rin and his few friends.

* * *

**Short, I know but there are to be three more chapters tonight and I think that makes up for the shortness.  
**

**That's all for now folks!**

**Enjoy Rain for Tears! =)**


	38. Chapter 38

**I Do Not Own Inuyasha**

**Chapter 38**

"There have been no signs of Hakudoshi's wife," Naraku looked over to Magatsuhi then. He couldn't say he was surprised Rin had slipped from their grasps, he wasn't so hopeful as to think they could always keep her. However he had a claim on the girl, not only had she been her step-father's payment for his debt but she had been Hakudoshi's play thing of a wife. And the problem with that was actually simple, and the reason he wanted Rin either dead or married to another of his son; she knew too much about his operations.

Rin was no stupid woman, he had seen the shrewdness in those dark eyes and how observant she was. She was also uncannily smart; he had seen this when she had sabotaged his books, she had nearly ruined his business when she had gotten her hands on those books. However, instead of killing her (like he had wanted to do), she had been married to Hakudoshi as her punishment. If the girl would not submit herself to his will then there was no reason for her to live a life of luxury and peace. No, Naraku had made it his personal mission to make the defiant human's life a living hell.

But he never seemed able to break the girl's spirit. Oh, he had broken her down systematically with the aid of Magatsuhi and Hakudoshi; ripped the little human apart, beaten all the fight out of her; destroyed her hopes and dreams, taken her freedoms, and he had even removed her voice from her body. But it never seemed to break her, Rin was ever defiant, and he had no doubts that her defiance would not leave her so easily. She was a strong girl; almost as strong as that daiyōkai soldier his organization had captured for stumbling upon his business deals over there with the terrorists.

"We must find her, Rin knows more than she should and she should not be running around as a loose end. Also; I have a feeling she knows who killed Hakudoshi so it is imperative we find her and get the answers we need. After I am satisfied with the answers I'll either kill her myself or you can have her," Naraku informed his eldest son who stiffened then and looked to him with gleaming eyes.

"I would be most pleased to have that tasty human as mine," Magatsuhi informed him.

"Good, and with what is at stake in mind; find her and bring the little human to me. It is time Rin learn her place in this world and that she is not a free little bird. She belongs to us, and we will all be teaching her this lesson," Naraku said happily.

"Yes father," Magatsuhi seemed thrilled about this prospect. And even Naraku had to admit he liked this idea, he knew Kikyo would be most eager to help as would his other sons. "And what of Hakudoshi's killer?"

"What of him? The moment we have the girl back then we can use ever intimate form of torture known to womankind to discover the identity of who she hired to kill Hakudoshi. Though it is really Hakudoshi's fault for getting killed when he was so sloppy about his affairs," Naraku said dismissively. He had never been truly proud of Hakudoshi, Magatsuhi on the other hand was someone he was very proud of. Magatsuhi and his brother Byakuya were truly leaders in this killer industry of his.

"Ah, Byakuya, I was just about to call you," Naraku admitted.

"It took two years but I finally discovered who thos soldiers were who were poking their noses around our business and I even know where to find the survivor," Byakuya announced.

"Our customers will be most thrilled about this, who is the only survivor? And how much can we sell this information for?" Naraku asked.

"He's an inu daiyōkai; and one we know very well; we were the ones who weaponized Taishono Sesshomaru's venom after all," Byakuya said absently and Naraku smiled at this information. A Taishono, and not just any Taishono, Sesshomaru. This was a wonderful development after a two year mystery for his organization.

* * *

Sesshomaru scented the air as he sat there with A-Un, and Rin. Rin was sleeping soundly in his arms but he couldn't help but feel as if something were amiss while he were sitting there. Something was coming for him and Rin, the only question was what. Gingerly Sesshomaru moved Rin so she could sleep with A and Un while he stood to walk the perimeter he had created around Rin. He just wanted to check things over and make certain all was calm and as it should be. He hadn't escaped hell to be killed or captured again.

However, the cost of escaping had not only been his left arm but his two best friends and a hell which he would never wish upon anyone. There was also that face, a feminine face which had belonged to one of the most sadistic men he had ever met.

Byakuya of the Dreams; a name which he could never forget.

That monster would create hallucination and torture him until the only normal he had was pain and sleep deprivation. Byakuya of the Dreams was the reason he could not sleep without a nightmare attacking him, or leave his safe areas without feeling as if he were about to be killed on a moment's whim. Byakuya was the reason though he had escaped, and now he was here with Rin again and he was not letting anyone steal his last pack mate from him.

If he ever caught up to Byakuya of the Dreams he was going to kill that monster, and he was going to kill him slowly; painfully and in every intimate possible way there was known to human and yōkai kind alike. And make no mistake it would be no pleasant death for Byakuya of the Dreams when Sesshomaru got his claws on the yōkai.

* * *

**Two More Coming Up!  
**

**That's all for now folks!**

**Enjoy Rain for Tears! =)**


	39. Chapter 39

**I Do Not Own Inuyasha**

**Chapter 39**

Kagome and Inuyasha had joined them last month; though he didn't care all that much but he was anxious for Shippo to join them. Sesshomaru knew it was the last man pulling out that left the most risk to their group being discovered. He wasn't so much a fool as to think Shippo wasn't being watched. Rin had been with the Onigumos' for a year, and he had little doubt that she had intimate knowledge of their organization. However he didn't care about that because he would not let her be used or harmed by the Onigumos ever again.

Still, he knew they would be wanting her back.

Which was why the next part of their little disappearing act had him nervous and slightly antsy because they'd be going alone without pairs on the second stage of this to meet up in an undisclosed location out of country and out of the grasp of the Onigumos. All Sesshomaru wanted at this moment was peace; which was something he didn't have as he sat there staring at the entrance gate of Sōten's compound.

"Relax Sesshomaru, Raimei Valley is not well known and very well hidden we'll be fine," Inuyasha informed him. To which Sesshomaru said nothing because there was nothing for him to say, he did not believe any place on earth was safe. He had seen firsthand how unsafe this world they resided in was and how hateful it was. He did not have hopes that they were going to be fine. Besides, there was this gut feeling in him which had him feeling slightly jumpy and paranoid about this entire thing.

It felt like something was coming, and it was something which they couldn't evade like he would want. It was going to be painful and powerful, and it would be coming after them regardless of how well planned out this entire thing was. Sesshomaru had no doubt of this as he sat there staring out at the Raimei Valley. He didn't like this, he didn't like this at all. He felt like a sitting duck about to be shot, or a cornered animal and there was nothing here to corner him as of yet. Still, this was the exact same feeling he had had that day when Shishinki, Koga and he had gone on patrol and then there had been that IED and then all of hell had followed them.

"We're going to get out of this just fine," Inuyasha persisted.

"The day my unit was taken, and I was captured we all felt like something was coming, and something was. We just didn't listen to our guts and it costs us our lives, I do not think this is going to be fine Inuyasha so stop saying it will," Sesshomaru snapped as he stood then. Looking out at the valley one last time his eyes narrowed, this was not going to be pretty or simple and whatever hell was coming it was going to be painful and exhausting.

* * *

Rin woke without Sesshomaru but this wasn't unusual, her mate was unusually alert and active as of late. And Rin couldn't blame him, she had a bad feeling of something coming, but what she didn't know. Slipping out of her bed, her feet touched the rough cold wood, the rain pattered the window, and there was a bucket collecting a drip, as she stood she scratched A's ears then she sought out Sesshomaru. It was cold, winter was coming and she knew this was going to be a cold wet winter from the unrelenting rain for this year.

But she couldn't find it in her to mind the idea of the coming winter. However, she felt a chill as she pulled Sesshomaru's heavy shirt tighter around her body and tiptoed down the stairs with A and Un padding after her. Quietly she slipped down the halls towards the kitchen where she smelled breakfast and grinned to herself as she poked her head around the corner to see Sesshomaru standing there cooking at the stove. This was the perfect opportunity! She decided giddily as she crept up on him. His mokomoko swished the ground, Rin was careful to evade it.

Then she leapt on his back, her arms wrapping around his shoulders as her lips pressed against his cheek. He stiffened slightly but glanced over at her and softened a bit. She couldn't stop the smile from blooming on her lips as she held onto him, her feet wrapped around his waist and then she reached over to snag a bit of whatever he was cooking for her; because he rarely ate. He swatted her hand but she still came away with a bit of the hot food as she quickly devoured it. It was good! She kissed his cheek again before landing on the ground. Sesshomaru continued cooking so she sat on the counter looking out at the rain. It was a beautiful grey morning.

"Rin, I want you to always stay with A or Un, do not stray away without them," Sesshomaru said coldly. She looked to her mate for and explanation but she saw none coming her way so she conceded to his demand and nodded. If it was what he wanted then she would not deny him, after all she would never deny him anything or disobey his orders ever. Sesshomaru was still her guardian in that sense as strange as that seemed, he was the one whom she obeyed and trusted. Also, she had this feeling residing in her which warned her of the coming troubles, something which she was not looking forward to.

"Good, and also, no matter what; if you are in trouble blow that whistle Rin," he tugged out the dog whistle Sōten had given her and held it up for her to see. Rin didn't roll her eyes as she nodded; though she was tempted to do just that. Mostly because that was obvious.

"Thank you Rin," he said softly and she smiled softly at him before she kissed his temple and accepted her breakfast.

* * *

**One More Chapter Tonight! **

**That's all for now folks!**

**Enjoy Rain for Tears! =)**


	40. Chapter 40

**I Do Not Own Inuyasha**

**Chapter 40**

The seventeen year old lifted up the eight year old onto his shoulder as he, Shishinki, and Koga all abandoned their dates to take Rin to the movies on a Saturday night. Kami did they have no life, he wasn't certain that this was a good thing, but it was what it was. Rin was his entire world and he would continue to indulge her, however this did not mean he needed Koga and Shishinki tagging along to complain about having ditched their dates.

"Why are we going to see_ InuYasha: Swords of an Honorable Ruler_?" Koga whined.

"Yes," Rin replied.

"Really Rin?" Shishinki persisted.

"Yes! _InuYasha_ is my favorite manga! We have to go!" Rin declared and Sesshomaru rolled his eyes. He knew it was futile to fight Rin in this matter because _InuYasha_ really was the girl's favorite manga ever; she liked it more than he expected and he had been watching all of the anime with her. He did not find it all that amusing but he would indulge Rin because Rin was Rin.

However, he did like the brother of the main character and the girl with him; it made him feel slightly better about having an eight year old girl as his best friend. Though Rin was very mature for her age. And she did watch all of his, Shishinki's, and Koga's movies; which were action filled, swearing filled, and bloody as ever; and she never cried about it. So he could endure near two hours of anime for Rin; hopefully his favorite character would be making more of an appearance in this than he did in the manga and anime.

"Yeah, but do we have to go!? We had dates," Koga persisted.

"I don't recall asking you to come, Rin; did you perchance invite the whiny wolf and Shishinki?" Sesshomaru looked up to the girl sitting on his shoulders, she shook her head and he glared over to Koga who was grinning rather sheepishly. "Then shut up about your date Koga, no one is making you come to the movie."

"Yeah, but Ayame's too talkative for me, and I just wanted to get laid," he admitted.

"You can lay down on that bench Koga," Rin pointed out and Sesshomaru snickered as Shishinki laughed like a loon and Koga made gasping sounds like a fish. "You don't look too good right now either so maybe you should go lay down."

"Rin, we will have to talk about this when you're older young lady but right now; never grow up!" Shishinki chuckled.

"Alright, can we please get to the movie Sesshomaru!? I wanna have a front row seat!" Rin declared happily. Sesshomaru couldn't shake his grin as he continued walking towards the theatre with Koga and Shishinki laughing.

"Why's she gotta be so cute and innocent!? That wasn't funny!" Koga groaned.

"Should've stayed with Ayame," Sesshomaru called over his shoulder and then Rin tugged on his hair. He looked up to the girl and she pointed to the line, he saw it and was not thrilled about this as he walked over to see all these parents with their kids. Rin looked nervous.

"Ah, what a cute girl you have! Is she your sister or are you babysitting?" a girl asked him and he snarled at her.

"She's his Rin and I'd leave him alone, we've been dragged on a date with her so she can see _InuYasha: Sword of an Honorable Ruler_." Shishinki answered as Sesshomaru walked up to the teller to get his tickets.

"What a coincidence, I'm here with my brother to see the same thing," the girl announced.

"Really," Shishinki didn't sound interested as they walked into the theatre then. Koga jogged up to walk with him and Rin, Rin was looking over the crowd as she sat atop his shoulders.

"There's a lot of people here Sesshomaru!" Rin called down to him.

"Hn," he answered as he handed the tickets to the clerk before being directed to the theatre.

"How is it Shishinki gets all of the girls when you reject them?" Koga asked, Sesshomaru shrugged as he dug into his pocket for the snacks money.

"Here, popcorn, and four sodas; one candy for Rin," Sesshomaru said as he handed it to Koga and walked to the theatre where the movie would be screening. At least with a party of four they could split up and go their separate ways to accomplish everything and meet up at a certain point.

"Look over there Sesshomaru! Four empty seats!" Rin pointed out as they walked in and noticed those four seats in the front. He nodded as he leapt over the railing, set Rin in the seat by him then he sat beside her. They had their feet up as they waited for their friends.

"Sesshomaru?"

"Hn?" he replied while trying not to fall asleep.

"What does Koga mean by getting laid?" Rin asked him and he lunged out of his seat from shock as he looked down at the eight year old. She was staring at him with wide innocent brown eyes. "He talks about it a lot? Is he really lazy or something because I don't think getting laid all that often is a good thing."

"Rin, we'll discuss this in private and when you are older," Sesshomaru said firmly as he glared at a grandparent with their grandchildren who was snickering at Rin's innocent question the row behind him.

"Oh, but I wanna know now!" Rin insisted.

"No," Sesshomaru replied cutting off the argument.

"Fine, how much older do I have to be when we talk about getting laid?" Rin asked and again he choked; he was going to kill Koga! That perverted wolf was dead the moment they got back home.

"We'll discuss this when you're twenty and not a moment before; I do not want to hear anything else about this Rin. Just eat your candy and watch the movie," Sesshomaru ordered harshly. The topic was making him very uncomfortable, he was relieved when Shishinki and Koga reappeared then with the refreshments and he was more relieved when the trailers started and Rin crawled onto his lap to watch the movie; which wasn't half bad for a kids' movie. His favorite character had a bigger part.

* * *

**Final Chapter of the Night!  
**

**I'm still ahead of schedule and very happy about this!**

**That's all for now folks!**

**Night!**

**Enjoy Rain for Tears! =)**


	41. Chapter 41

**I Do Not Own Inuyasha**

**Chapter 41**

This was the final step to their escape from the Onigumos. And here she was at the station with her papers and Kagome.

"Don't worry Ami, everything will go alright," Kagome whispered to her. Rin nodded, her and Kagome were posing as two sisters; Yamato Ai and Ami. It wasn't that difficult of a disguise but Rin still felt uneasy as she walked with Kagome, something just didn't feel right to her has she walked through the station. Something in her was whispering now was a good time for her to run, time to flee and escape. Rin didn't even know what in her was deciding this but it had her looking around the station for an Onigumo. Her heart was beating quickly as they made it to the ticket booth.

Looking over her shoulder her eyes caught sight of someone whom she had hoped to never see again, and face she knew all too well from all the survalience on the Onigumos. A young dectective, Kohaku something or other, he was looking right at her as she stood there with Kagome smoking a cigarette casually. Her eyes narrowed on him and a smile curved his lips which had her eyes scanning around the station in search of the other Onigumos. Her eyes saw Magatsuhi and Rin glanced to Kagome who was talking with the ticket booth manager, then her eyes narrowed on Magatsuhi.

Focusing on remaining calm Rin walked away from Kagome without her friend noticing and she made way away from Kagome towards the construction labeled tunnels. She slipped around barriers barring people from the tunnel then she began running; she had to get them away from Kagome. That was all that mattered. If she could get them away from Kagome then she could call for Sesshomaru or hide in here.

She was very good at hiding; it helped she was mute and small, two things Kohaku and Magatsuhi were not, and she would use them to her advantage. She leapt over the railing and lightly landed on the dusty concreate landing for the stop to be and then she silently made her way through the tunnel, as quickly as she could without disturbing anything or jarring something. her fingers latched onto the whistle Sōten had given her as she slipped around a corner.

"Where'd she go?" she heard Kohaku demand as she heard his and Magatsuhi's heavy footsteps coming after her.

"Be quiet!" Magatsuhi hissed, and her heart tightened in fear as she tightened her grip on the slim silver whistle in her fingers and she held her breathe.

"Come on, Rin, you know we're not going to hurt you. Just come out, and we'll reward you," Magatsuhi called out into the echoing darkness of the tunnel. Rin just moved further from them in silence; she had grown up playing hide and seek with an inu daiyōkai, an ookami and a daiyōkai; all more powerful than the Onigumos. She could evade him until Sesshomaru came for her. Trembling fingers brought the whistle to her lips.

* * *

"Alright, I got the tickets Ami, let's go!" Kagome declared happily as she turned around to look for Rin. And her heart dropped to the pit of her stomach as she looked at nothing but Rin's small duffle.

"Ami? Ami!" Kagome shouted grabbing Rin's duffle and shoving herself through the masses of people searching frantically for the girl who was missing. Rin couldn't be missing! Not now! Not when they were so close to forever being away from here and away from her captors! Kagome twirled around frantically her blue eyes scanning the crowd desperately.

"Ami!" Kagome screamed. "Rin!"

* * *

Magatsuhi's red eyes scanned the darkness but even he had to admit Rin was a clever girl for slipping into the darkness. If she were in the dark then so was he and though he had sharper senses than most yōkai even his eyesight was no superior in the dark. He was not a cat or something, he was a yōkai but even what breed he was was so mixed up that he couldn't tell you. However seeing in the dark was not something he did as his eyes desperately scanned the never ending darkness for the human girl. The only good thing about them being in the dark was if he couldn't see where he was going then she sure as hell could not see where she was going.

In a way neither of the them had the advantage nor the disadvantage in the darkness, and if that were the case he'd just have use his superior hearing to find her. The human couldn't be all that quiet, she was human after all. An crippling screaming whistle pierced through the silence and had him howling in pain as he fell to his knees covering his over sensitive ears.

* * *

Kagome stopped as her eyes turned towards the construction tunnel where a most terrifying roar came from and her heart sunk. Rin would run in there, kami knew the girl had never had an ounce of fear where the dark places of this world were concerned but right now. Righ now Kagome didn't know what to do, she would need help because if the Onigumos had found them here then there was no way in hell she could evade them. Or even take them on; she was just human. However there was a more terrifying growl behind her which had her looking over her shoulder as a huge white doge streaked through the screaming people.

"Sesshomaru!" Kagome shouted. "She's in there!" she pointed to the empty tunnel. The huge three legged dog snapped his huge jaws and his teeth rang at the action before he lunged through the tunnel. Kagome ran after him, leaping over the barrier as she heard Inuyasha coming after her too. But her only concern was for Rin as she ran into the tunnel. There was a horrifying roar which shook the tunnel and she stumbled a bit as she tried to move forward.

* * *

**More chapters to come!  
**

**That's all for now folks!**

**Enjoy Rain for Tears! =)**


	42. Chapter 42

**I Do Not Own Inuyasha**

**Chapter 42**

He shoved his way into the tunnel and his eyes narrowed as his lips curled back into a snarl as he gnashed his jaws and then lunged for the crouched figure who screamed in pain. He scented Rin as clearly as if he were looking right at her and her fear was something almost tangible to him as he released a low growl.

Rin scrambled out of the way, Magatsuhi was gasping when he looked at him and the lights in the tunnel flickered to life then. He saw Kohaku holding a gun directly at him but it would make no difference for when he attacked. Shots rang out but he didn't care as he leapt past Kohaku for Magatsuhi who was chasing after a now visible Rin, Rin grabbed a bit of rebar and swung with her full strength, he was pleased his mate caught Magatsuhi upside the head just as his jaws slashed down up on the stumbling yōkai.

Shaking his head he ripped Magatsuhi's body to shreds before turning he venomous gaze upon Kohaku and all of his hackles were up. The cop was reloading his pistol, Sesshomaru felt the blood seeping from the holes of the earlier shots fired but they did not matter as he lunged for Kohaku shrinking down into his humanoid form. Snarling still he released his wrist as light slipped from his claws to slash through the human, the boy screamed and Sesshomaru lips curved into a sadistic smile as the light severed the boy's arm. The young man stumbled then, his gun clattering onto the dusty ground.

Chest heaving Sesshomaru smiled slightly at the stumbling form of the young man who dared to stumble too near the tracks.

"Why, Rin? Why? Who would you leave the Onigumos?" Kohaku said through clenched teeth. Sesshomaru didn't care for that question as he lifted his claws, cracking them then he lunged for Kohaku as the poison dripped from his claws burning holes into the floor of the station. Snarling Sesshomaru felt his claws slide through the skin, muscles, organs, and bones of Kohaku's chest as easily as a knife slid through butter. Kohaku sputtered blood and Sesshomaru growled as he yanked his arm out of the young man's dead body letting Kohaku tumble onto the tracks.

Turning back he looked to Rin who was being helped up by Kagome and Inuyasha, she was covered in Magatsuhi's blood, and Magatsuhi's body laid strewn about in flaps of skin, organs, bones, tissues, and a lot of blood. But it didn't matter as he stared into those dark eyes praying she wouldn't cast him aside because he had revealed his true nature for killing to her. He wouldn't blame her though if she ran for the hills; this side of him was something he had kept carefully concealed from Rin at all costs before now. This side of him, the monster he truly was, the creature who killed and did not care about the consequences.

She smiled slightly as she pulled away from Kagome and Inuyasha to him.

Before he knew it she was hugging him and crying, his arm slid around her and he just held her to him as he stood there trembling slightly at near loss of her in his life.

* * *

"Rin," his voice echoed through her with delight as she sobbed in relief that he was alright. She didn't care about everything she had just seen, she had seen worse when she had lived with the Onigumos. But she had never been so scared as she had in the moments when he attacked Magatsuhi and Kohaku. She gasped and pulled away from him when she felt some warm liquid slipping over her fingers. Looking at her fingers she found herself staring at his dark blood and she frantically shoved her away around him to examine his wounds.

"I'm fine Rin," Sesshomaru assured her as she watched his body reject the bullets, they fell to the dusty ground and his body's wound disappeared as he healed. She felt relief swamp her as she rested her brow against his back and released the shaky breath she had been holding. None of what had happened had scared her, but she had never felt so terrified in her life for Sesshomaru as she leaned against him trying to slow her heart and calm her being.

"That was amazing Sesshomaru, you didn't even need help," Inuyasha pointed out. Her mate said nothing but Rin smiled, Sesshomaru had always been this way, aloof. He didn't care about the fights, he didn't care about the pain, he didn't care about the after praise; he only cared about his pack and she had a feeling losing Koga and Shishinki had done much damage to him.

"Let's be off, Rin," he grabbed her hand and she nodded as she walked with him. Her fingers entwined themselves with his as they walked. Through the labyrinth of tunnels to find their escape.

"We'll return home, there is no more reason to fear the Onigumos," Inuyasha decided and Sesshomaru didn't counter the claim. Rin just leaned on her mate as she prayed for her sanity to return to her again because she couldn't take much more worry from her mate. Leave it to Sesshomaru to scare her into an early grave.

"I heard someone this way," Rin stiffened as she looked over her shoulder down the dark tunnel recognizing the voice. Sesshomaru stiffened as he too heard the voice and then she was shoved into Inuyasha's arms.

"Take Kagome and Rin, and Rin; go to father's, do not stop for any reason Inuyasha," Sesshomaru ordered. Rin tried to reach over to her mate but she wasn't able to grab him as Inuyasha did what he was ordered to do and grabbed her along with Kagome to run through the tunnels. Rin struggled in vain again Inuyasha's grasp but she could escape it as she was again plunged into the darkness of the tunnels.

_**Sesshomaru!**_Her mind screamed.

* * *

**Three More Chapters Are Coming Tonight!  
**

**That's all for now folks!**

**Enjoy Rain for Tears! =)**


	43. Chapter 43

**I Do Not Own Inuyasha**

**Chapter 43**

"Sesshomaru-sama?" the four year old called his name as she sat atop his shoulders while he carried her to the baseball game.

"Hn?" he acknowledged her.

"Me, you and Maru will always be best friends, right?" she questioned him and he tilted his head back to look up at his small passenger. Her dark eyes were very serious as she looked down to him.

"Why ask such a foolish question?" Sesshomaru asked her coldly.

"'Cause Inuyasha said you do like anyone; me included," Rin explained and he just felt his breath hitch as his eyes narrowed up to the four year old he was carrying around.

"Do not ask such foolish questions Rin, you and I will always be friends," he assured her though there was a bit of him which worried about her growing up and finding new friends. Children her own age to be friends with and then he would lose her wild stories, her funny songs, and her crazy antics. Kami knew he loved this little human pup, far more than what he thought was normal but somewhere in the depths of his heart he couldn't find it in him to care about how much he loved her. Rin was his, and being his; despite their age gap; meant she was his for forever. This child truly had no idea what she had done to him as he carried her to their seats in the bleachers so they could watch the baseball game. A game which he was teaching her with vigor; the most important sport in life was baseball and young Rin would learn this.

The young girl crawled onto his lap as they cheered on his favorite team and hugged Maru to her. Why she needed that ratty stuffed dog he didn't know but she carried it with her everywhere. They made it through the game, and she didn't have those annoying temper tantrums human pups were age seemed to suffer from as he carried her out of the baseball stadium, Rin was grinned.

"That was fun!" she declared as she sat atop his shoulders and she had Maru riding atop his head.

"Hn," he answered with a slight smirk on his lips.

"Best friends forever, right Sesshomaru!?" Rin asked him again.

"Yes Rin, you and I are best friends for forever," he assured his girl. She gave him a happy grin as she sat there and then she hugged his head.

"Love you Sesshomaru-sama, Rin loves you very much!" she informed him happily and he wouldn't deny that his twelve year old heart warmed with the news that he was loved, it felt good to be loved, and he didn't think he had ever been really loved until this little human girl had come into his life filled with laughter and joy.

"Hn," he answered her and she giggled as he bounced her sliding body back up onto his shoulders so she didn't fall off of him.

"I'll love you forever Sesshomaru," she yawned as they walked home.

* * *

**Two More Coming Chapters Tonight! Right after I walk my dogs: the Fluffinator, Shaggy, Boss, Wigglebutt, and Baby; after that I'll be back to continue writing!  
**

**That's all for now folks!**

**Enjoy Rain for Tears! =)**


	44. Chapter 44

**I Do Not Own Inuyasha**

**Chapter 44**

He snarled as he slashed his light whip through the surrounding lights, everything started flickering then as he stood guard over the tunnel with his light whip spilling across the dusty platform. The coming forms had his eyes narrowing and one of the coming scents had his eyes bleeding red as he zeroed in on it. His jaw cracked as his inner beast demanded he avenge his fallen pack mates, but his inner beast also demanded he protect his mate. So he decided to act rationally, he'd kill both these fools before he'd chase after Rin. However their deaths would be slow and painful, with this in mind iced honey eyes glared at the coming figures.

"Ah, father, this was the inu daiyōkai I spoke of; Sesshomaru-sama!" he snarled at the voice which had always haunted his nightmares and every waking moment.

"So it was this Sesshomaru who killed my youngest son; my pride and joy?" his eyes narrowed on a slimy figure. "You killed Hakudoshi?"

"Yes, I killed Hakudoshi and I'll kill you two as well," Sesshomaru snapped.

"You're the one who's been helping Rin?" the slimy one sounded disbelieving and Sesshomaru snarled in annoyance as he then lunged for them, his light whip slashed through them as he landed around them. The annoying spider materialized again, as di Byakuya. Snarling again he cracked his claws, no matter what they were not getting past him. They would not chase after Rin, and when he was finished here he didn't care if he were alive or dead, just so long as they were dead he didn't care. The spider frowned, and Sesshomaru felt his inner beast again demanding to take himself over; and a smile played on his lips. Why not give them the monster he was? They were going to die here anyway, and with that in mind he enveloped himself in light as he evaded their attacks then he slammed into the ground; shaking this tunnel as he looked down at them.

Poison dripped from his jaws.

Let their screams and pleas for mercy be the music his ears listen to, and with this in mind he gnashed his lethal jaws before lunging for them again with a horrible growl which shook the earth from the ceiling of the tunnel they were in. Naraku screamed, Byakuya never had a chance, and Sesshomaru came for the kill and the full wrath of his loss.

* * *

Rin struggled against Inuyasha; she had to get to Sesshomaru! She didn't care about her fate or what would happen to her but if Sesshomaru died then there was nothing for her in this world! She couldn't live with nothing again and she needed to be with him right now!

"Stop it Rin! Stop, Sesshomaru will be fine, just stop struggling!" Inuyasha demanded harshly and she burst into tears then. She couldn't live without Sesshomaru! She couldn't do it, not again! The tears would not stop as she clung to Inuyasha sobbing. It couldn't be helped; she had lived a decade in hell without Sesshomaru and she didn't think there would ever be a way for her to survive without him again. Not after having had him in her life again, she couldn't do it. There was simply no way she could ever live her life without Sesshomaru in it again, she needed him like some needed air or water.

Sesshomaru was her entire world and then some, there were no adequate words to describe how much he meant to her. As a child he had been her guardian and best friend, as a preteen he had been her best friend and her only friend at time, when he had left her behind she had felt lost without him. Cast adrift to be alone, no one tried to reach out to her, no one had ever tried to befriend her and no one had cared about what happened to her after he left. Then there had been her step-father who had sold her to the horrors of the Onigumos to pay of his debt which hadn't even saved his life.

She had gone through a hell which she would never wish upon even her worst of enemies; and Kami knew how much she had come to hate the Onigumos. Still, she could never wish what they had done to her upon them. The happiest day of her life was the day Sesshomaru killed Hakudoshi; she would never be able to describe how relieved she was when it was announced Hakudoshi had been murdered. And the funeral, the rain, the plans she had to escape after having studied her keepers, and then Sesshomaru had come back into her life. He had plucked her out of hell and set her right beside him where she had always been loved and cared for.

He had brought her back to being her, and she was something with him. She was nothing without him, she could deal with losing him. It just wasn't in her as she clung to Inuyasha and sobbed out mercilessly until there was no more air in her and until the tears in her were no more.

She just wanted Sesshomaru.

And he wasn't here holding her right now making everything in her miserable life better. That was what he was supposed to be doing but he was somewhere behind them fighting off the Onigumos, she could deal with this as she curled up against Inuyasha and prayed for Sesshomaru to return to her. She couldn't live without him; and she didn't care about how clingy that sounded.

A decade in hell had taught her she really did belong with Sesshomaru, and she needed him.

Inuyasha leapt up onto the street; the first thing Rin felt was the rain slapping her face in little bullet like drops which stung the skin as the icy wind ripped through her. She curled up against Inuyasha when a feminine hand touched her and she looked into the blue eyes of Kagome.

"He'll be alright Rin," Kagome whispered.

Kami did she hope that was true.

* * *

**One More Chapter Tonight! ;)  
**

**That's all for now folks!**

**Enjoy Rain for Tears! =)**


	45. Chapter 45

**I Do Not Own Inuyasha**

**Chapter 45**

Shippo arrived second on the scene because of a call he had had from his commander; he was supposed to be on 'vacation' but since he hadn't severed all ties to his previous life he found himself driving into the city curious about what was going on. Pulling up to the station he had instructed Rin and Kagome to use he felt himself tensing; fearing the worst had happened to Rin or Kagome as he got out of his warm car to walk into the icy rain which pelted him mercilessly. Hurrying into the station he was startled to see it empty with but a few officers standing about taking notes from witnesses. Though what had happened was something he didn't know as he walked over to his commander.

"Royakan," he greeted his commander as he shook off the cold.

"I think you might need to see this," Royakan motioned for him to follow and Shippo tilted his head a bit as he followed Royakan into the dark, consctruction labled tunnel.

"We found this mess; careful where you step; it's acidic and kills just anything which touches it. I haven't seen a full out yōkai battle in years; but this, this was pretty interesting, and more interesting is who's involved." Royakan said absently. Shippo said nothing as his heavy wet tail swished about while he carefully followed his boss through the tunnel.

Sesshomaru was sitting there calm as could be as an EMT looked him over, but it appeared the inu daiyōkai was fine. Though he appeared to be making the EMT nervous.

"Sesshomaru is claiming self-defense though it appears as if he obliterated them, here's what's left of the Onigumo crime family," Royakan informed him and Shippo's eyes widened before he slid a glance to Sesshomaru who appeared indifferent to this entire mess.

Now, he was no greeny, he had been working organized crime for about five years and the Onigumos had been the most sadistic he had ever come across with how they killed and disposed of the bodies of their prey. However, what Shippo was looking at made his stomach churn unpleasantly so; even if they had once been Onigumos, they weren't now. What he was looking at was a literal blood bath and it had his stomach churning at the mere sight of it. There were bits and pieces of the victims everywhere; and the smell alone had his nose twitching with disgust.

But he wasn't surprised this was the work of Sesshomaru; Shippo knew plenty about that inuyōkai to know that if he were going to kill, it was going to be so the victim could not get back up. And as his emerald eyes traveled over the carnage they settled on a body which he hadn't thought would be here.

Kohaku.

His once living partner was strewn about in green and red liquids, his lifeless brown eyes attesting to agony Sesshomaru's claws had inflicted upon him. There had been no mercy and Shippo only felt…

Relieved.

"I.A. had been investigating him as a dirty cop for a while, however I did not actually think he worked for the Onigumos; but Sesshomaru has the bullet scars to prove Kohaku shot him; and the bloodied bullets are proof enough. What do you want to do about this, Shippo; it's your call," Royakan said firmly and Shippo frowned as he looked over to Sesshomaru who was remaining indifferent to the circus around him. There was a reason the Aristocratic Assassin would never be captured; and that was because he never harmed those innocent in a fight. Shippo's only concern was to know where Rin and Kagome were.

"Kohaku was dirty Royakan, plan and simple; I'm relatively certain he was planning on killing me because I suspected he was dirty. I didn't turn him over to I.A. though; I'd never help the rat squad; but I was investigating him on the down low and tailing him. I saw him have many meeting with the Onigumos, and I even saw the exchange of what I assumed was money and information. I did not like working with Kohaku and he did not like me in turn, I have no qualms with whatever you decide is to be done. But I should tell you I know and trust Sesshomaru over there.

"He's a fucking war hero and though that doesn't mean much in your book you should know I'll back him a hundred percent. If he's claiming self-defense then I'd believe him. Sesshomaru is not a crazed lunatic with a gun who inflicts the fear of Kami into innocent civilians. I've never seen him act out so you can't say he had a PTSD break down or something, and he doesn't appear to be claiming temporary insanity. If he says he did this he did this, and if he says it was in self-defense then it was in self-defense. And I know this looks like a bad scene but I'm certain C.S.U. will be able to back Sesshomaru's claim to self-defence. I'd say cut him loose for now commander; I know where he lives if we should need him."

* * *

Sesshomaru listened to Shippo's casual tone as he stood there awaiting his fate and all he could think about was how scared Rin had appeared when he had shoved her into his brother's arms and given Inuyasha the women and ordered him to go to father's. She had looked so betrayed and scared and hurt that it was a look which wouldn't ever leave his mind

"Fine, cut him loose but stay avalible," Royakan ordered. Sesshomaru gave a cut nod before walking out with Shippo.

"Rin and Kagome?" Shippo asked in a hushed tone.

"Father's with Inuyasha," Sesshomaru answered as he walked out of the tunnel into the main station.

"That's good, I think this'll blow over, and if we can keep Rin and Kagome out of it that'll be good." Sesshomaru didn't reply but he agreed with the kitsune.

"I'll call, perhaps there's no need to disappear!" Shippo said once they were outside, Sesshomaru nodded again and then he enveloped himself in light streaking off for his father's to be with Rin again.

* * *

**I am SO Ahead of Schedule that I'm celebrating! Who knows I might have everything and then some wrapped up before December 23! At least, this is the hope.  
**

**Oh, and I'm hoping to create another special for Forever on December 27, 2015 to celebrate a year of officially writing on fanfiction! I have a good little story in mind, and I'm hoping it'll turn out as I plan! ;) Lots of stuff to be finished though! I'm happy with this though! I'm Ahead of Schedule! Woo-Hoo! =D**

**That's all for now folks!**

**Enjoy Rain for Tears! =)**


	46. Chapter 46

**I Do Not Own Inuyasha**

**Chapter 46**

"The answer is still no, I will not agree to an arrangement with Asano." He and his father had been having the run around with this conversation for over a month, and it was since he had graduated college. Apparently his father felt it was time for him to marry, but the truth of the matter was he did not wish to marry anyone. And then there was Rin to think about, he and she were still best friends and that would only further to infuriate Sara which would put Rin in danger and that was something he didn't want.

"You will Sesshomaru! This is a beneficial merging of not only our companies but our families. The Asano family is an old, traditional, and respected family whom we should be proud of merging with."

"No, I do not need Sara and Rin at odds; and Sara is dull." Sesshomaru was just stating fact here. He didn't think Sara could hold an original though in her head for more than ten seconds. Besides, he was relatively certain Rin would not like having Sara around in their lives when she barely tolerated Sara now. It was strange to think this but the twelve year old was really the center of his life and world and decisions. Rin was everything to him, and it had been that way for a decade.

"Honestly Sesshomaru, one would think you're going to marry a child eight and a half years your junior with how you indulge and treat that child. Rin is a nobody maid, she was born nothing, she will die nothing," InuTaisho said with a flick of his wrist which had Sesshomaru's eyes narrowing.

"Rin is not no one, and she has been my responsibility for the past ten years," Sesshomaru said as he struggled to remain calm. He hadn't thought much about Rin's future; he'd admit it; but after a decade with her constant companionship, and her constant love and affection he did not think she was ever going to be away from him. Rin was something like his heart, she was vital to his existence and the worst part of it was he knew. He had known since that first night he had caught that two year old sneaking around the library during a stormy night. He had known Rin was the single, most important being in his live since he had been ten, and that particularly annoying fact had only solidified over the past decade too. Rin was not nobody; despite what his father thought.

"No, you took on the responsibility of a human pup all on your own; no one ever asked that of you." InuTaisho said sternly and Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed dangerously then.

"And who was to take care of the child? As I recall she ran wild around the house because no one ever cared about her and her mother is no mother, and that step-father of hers' should not be permitted near children. And while you may not like it father, I'd rather marry a girl eight and a half years my junior who can at least think for herself and take care of herself than an Asano; no matter the power." And the twenty year old knew how wrong those words sounded but he didn't really care. He had always loved Rin; just never in a pedophile way, she was someone of the greatest importance to him. Besides; he was not attracted to children. However he had a feeling that if Rin had time to mature she'd be a very beautiful young lady, not that it would matter because he would not be marrying the child!

Kami knew he had no desire to marry anyone; ever.

"Then you can either join the military or marry Asano because I will never permit a meager, nobody human to enter my money by mooching off of my eldest son!" InuTaisho roared and Sesshomaru frowned.

"Give me the paperwork; I'll be in the military before you can blink," Sesshomaru snarled as he stalked out of the office; is temper fuming and his claws itching to tear something apart; namely his father. Which would not be happening because InuTaisho was his father. That was that, and there was no arguing with that.

However he wouldn't let his father win; he would not be his father's pawn.

Though he had never thought about the future all he knew was Rin was going to be a part of his future. What part he was not certain, but he was certain Rin would be in his life even when she was all grown up. For now though he would leave for the military and let her grow up; perhaps, their being apart would be a good thing so they could think. Though the future was a terrifying unknown, but he wanted the best for Rin and sometimes what was best for her was not him.

As much as he loathed to admit that, it was true.

Rin would not always need him in her life, she was twelve after all, and she was going to grow up into a young lady. She would need to start thinking about her future and her prospects and he wanted her to consider all of them. He walked out into the garden to see the twelve year old whom he was thinking of sitting in a tree reading a book, eating an apple with that wretched stuffed dog Maru in her lap.

"Sesshomaru!" she grinned when she notice him and he nodded to her as he walked over to where she was perched. He was a tad lazy at this moment as he tilted his head back to look up to the child rather than fly up there.

"Rin, let's be off," he said calmly.

"Yes Sesshomaru!" Rin grinned as she bit into her apple before tossing it then she perched herself on the tree to leap down to him. The skinny girl launched herself at him and he caught her with ease, he smirked at her goofy grin.

He didn't know what Rin was to him.

However this little human was of the utmost importance to him.

* * *

**Alright, it's been a very, very, very long day for me. I despise doctors and sitting in doctors offices; no I'm not afraid of germs, I live with five dogs, in a slightly disorganized home which is slightly clean most of the time, and other people. I hate doctors offices because they're always so bloody cold that it feels as if I landed in the arctic or something! Well I was there all morning; I didn't even have breakfast and I spent all of the morning at the doc's office...not fun. But hey, it's better than shopping! =) Oh well, at least I got a nap out of it.  
**

**Anyways, many updates tonight for Rain for Tears!**

**That's all for now folks!**

**Enjoy Rain for Tears! =)**


	47. Chapter 47

**I Do Not Own Inuyasha**

**Chapter 47**

InuTaisho was glowering at Kagome and Inuyasha for their stupidity. Oh, he didn't' condemn them for helping out Rin; if he had known the hells the girl had been heading for he'd have intervened on her behalf. But he was furious with them for getting involved with this mess without consulting him when Inuyasha was his heir and Kagome, his daughter-in-law were two people whom he loved and cared about very much and he didn't want anything bad to ever happen to them. Them getting involved with this…mess could've killed them and that was what had him fuming as he paced his penthouse ranting and raving at them while Rin was oddly silent as she sat on the floor staring out the window.

"Now, that that is done, Inuyasha and Kagome leave me and Rin to discuss a few matters," InuTaisho finally breathed as he stood there. His youngest and daughter-in-law were quick to disappear from his main living room and he listened to them until they were on the other side of the penthouse.

The girl didn't look at him, not that he was surprised. She was still surprisingly small, but he never remembered Rin being a big pup since she had been able to ride on Sesshomaru's shoulders until she was ten and his son had told her it wasn't ladylike. The unruly little toddler his son would chase had grown into a beautiful little wild child and then into a gangly preteen, now he was looking at a very serine looking young woman who was in her early twenties but had clearly lived a lifetime of pain. He regretted that he had let her go now; Sesshomaru had always said her step-father was bad news and now he was regretting not listening to his son.

"Rin, they tell me you are mute," he said softly as he crouched down to sit beside her. She turned her head and he stared into those dark mysterious eyes she had always had. How this human had tamed his son he didn't know; he didn't think he would ever know but all he remembered about her was these eyes.

She nodded and then returned her dark gaze at the rainy city sprawling out below them. He didn't dare to touch her, she looked as if she were made of glass and one touch would have her shattering and he didn't want that to deal with.

"Rin, I am sorry for everything that has happened to you, Sesshomaru was right I guess."

She gave him a quizzical look which had him sighing; he'd have to elaborate.

"You must understand, I was concerned about your age gap. Eight and a half years between the two of you, it's a large gap even by normal standards, and I was afraid of how the world would perceive yours' and Sesshomaru's relationship. You two were so unusually close, he would bring you to company functions as if that were normal; I know he was never attracted to you as a child, however you two, you were just too close.

"I gave Sesshomaru the option of marrying Asano or going to the military; I wanted you two apart even if for a little while. It didn't work as I intended, for I would've never separated you two if I had known all to come. I never expected Shishinki and Koga to leap after Sesshomaru into the military; and I heard you harebrained scheme of marrying Sesshomaru at seventeen so you could be with them and I panicked. You scared me Rin, you knew Sesshomaru far better than any of us ever could and he was so calm with you asking to marry him that I knew it was time to terminate your family's employment after he was deployed.

"Sesshomaru had never seemed to think your step-father to be a good guardian, or a guardian at all. However, you were twelve and he was your legal guardian; I let him take you thinking you'd show up and ask for work. It would teach you your place in the world; or so I thought. I waited for years for you to show up, but you never returned. Then Sesshomaru returned home and he shut us all out; I hired a private investigator to find you but he found nothing. I am most surprised to see you here again sitting in my penthouse. And Rin, I'm truly sorry for letting you go," InuTaisho acmitted.

"I always just thought, if she's truly determined to marry my son, if she's truly his mate, then she'll work her ass off for it. And I thought to exploit that in hopes of breaking you two apart; I would never have let you go though, if I had had known what hells were awaiting you and Sesshomaru." He slid a look over to her and she didn't look at him.

The girl merely took his hand and gave it a light squeeze as she sat there looking out the window. He sat with her and he thought he could understand how Sesshomaru could love this human above all others. She had compassion, she had a will of iron, and she was strong despite her delicate appearance. He squeezed her hand back.

"He'll come back for you Rin, he always was coming back for you," InuTaisho whispered. There was a knock at the door and before he could answer it the human girl was on her feet and running towards the door. Rin yanked open the heavy door and InuTaisho heard her sob of relief and he saw his son towering over the small human. He smiled slightly when she threw herself into Sesshomaru's arm and he had to admit, that though he regretted separating them, he was happy they had come together. They were truly tied together by fate and they were inseparable as always.

"Rin," was all he heard his son say as he left them be for their reunion. Their reunion should be a private affair after all the meddling of others.

But he was truly happy Rin had come back to Sesshomaru.

* * *

**I'm ahead of schedule! So happy about this! Anyways back to work...  
**

**That's all for now folks!**

**Enjoy Rain for Tears! =)**


	48. Chapter 48

**I Do Not Own Inuyasha**

**Chapter 48**

Sesshomaru just held Rin close as he walked to one of his father's guest room. She was trembling so he just held her close as they fell onto the bed.

"We're alright Rin; they're dead; all of them." He murmured, she punched his chest lightly as she curled up closer to him as she just held onto him. Perhaps she had been terrified of something other than the Onigumos, and perhaps when this was not such a raw and open topic for her he would ask her about it. Just not right now as she held onto him trembling. It was clear she was terrified and trying to relax, but he didn't think she could tremble any hard so instead of letting her stay scared he tilted her head back and kissed her trembling lips.

Rin gasped, he just pulled away from her. She stared at him with large, wet, dark brown eyes and he nipped her bottom lip again as he lowered her onto the bed. She didn't panic this time as he kissed her again and her legs wrapped around his hips and her arms came around his shoulders; desperately clinging to him. And he was clinging to her for the life line she happened to be for him.

"I love you Rin," he whispered as he pulled away from her slightly as his claws fisted in her midnight hair. Those dark eyes reflected the same sentiments as she came up to kiss him, her fingers resting on his jawline. Kami did he love this human, he always had, he always would, and he was never letting her go ever again. His lips traveled over her jawline and her pulse as he undid the buttons of her coat and shirt. She was trembling but she wasn't panicking beneath him as they continued.

* * *

_Six Months Later…_

Rin was walked with Sesshomaru into the courthouse for the trial of Kikyo, Kana, and Kagura Onigumo who were explicit partners in the Onigumo crime family and a part of the horrors Rin had survived. She was clinging to her mate in fear today though because today she was testifying against them. The world was going to come to know the true horrors of those three vindictive women who were no more innocent as the males in the Onigumo family. She was sharing the horrors she had not only witnessed but had been subjected to by the Onigumo women. And she was terrified today as she walked in on Sesshomaru's arm with her friends behind her acting as a guard against the press and crowds. Rin just bit her lip as she leaned on Sesshomaru.

"Relax Rin," Sesshomaru ordered and she looked to her mate who looked completely indifferent and tough about this matter. "We'll be returning home the moment this is finished," he assured her and she relaxed slightly.

"And you should not stress," he whispered, she blushed as her hand slid over her growing stomach. A lot had happened over the past year and a half; from Sesshomaru rescuing her, to them trying to run, to Sesshomaru obliterating all threats against them, to the Onigumo women being arrested, to her unplanned and unexpected pregnancy which had apparently started the night Sesshomaru killed the Onigumos. Some good had come of that day, and it was proof growing within her and kicking her ribs reassuringly.

She nodded to him as again she leaned on him and let her eyes flutter shut while walking through the courthouse towards the final step to obtaining the freedom she had been seeking for a decade.

* * *

Sesshomaru scooped up his mate, his wife, and the mother of his pup for her silent laugh as he leapt into their home again. He was happier now, he was calmer, and he wasn't as terrified; he didn't know if killing the Onigumos had brought about this peace for him or if it was simply having Rin here with him again. But that guilty verdict would be coming in the next few weeks, when the trial was finished, and he knew this because there hadn't been a crying juror when Rin had told her story. Even the prosecutor had been in tears, so he knew there was no way those women would be escaping their fates. And he was happy with that; however if they did somehow escape their fates he would track them down and they would not escape him.

Putting his mate on their bed she grinned as he lay beside her.

Rin crawled onto his lap and curled up while dragging his hand over their pup. This was a heaven he had never thought he would ever have. He would admit it. He had never thought his future could hold this kind of contentment as he held his mate, and his unborn pup in his arm. This was his entire world and he was happy with this. Rin smiled up at him as his claws traced nonsense patterns over her covered bump. A little frustrated with her covered form he rearranged her so her growing belly was exposed to him as he resumed tracing the patterns over her skin and his pup who kicked against him.

"Thank you Rin," he whispered.

She didn't say anything, and he regretted knowing he would never hear her voice again but she just smiled before reaching up to kiss his cheek. Kami did he love her, and all Rin had ever given him for this human had truly given him everything there was and then some.

"Love you," he whispered and she yawned. He smirked a bit, his mate tired easily these days and he knew it was because of the pup she had growing happily within her. The rain didn't come today, it hadn't been around for six months; not since the morning after he had killed the Onigumos, however he felt that a storm would return to them. Rin seemed to love the rain and he didn't mind the rain as he kissed his mate's temple.

* * *

**That's all for now folks! **

**Enjoy Rain for Tears! =)**


	49. Chapter 49

**I Do Not Own Inuyasha**

**Chapter 49**

The twenty year old was laying in the grass with the twelve year old under the stars and he noted Rin's unusual silence. Tonight was his final night home, and instead of doing as Shishinki and Koga were doing (getting laid and drunk) he was here with her. But the child was being unusually quiet at this moment, and he was curious why she was being so quiet. It had him concerned as he tilted his head back to look at her to make certain the girl was awake. She was awake and staring at stars.

"Sesshomaru?"

"Hm?"

"When I get older can I marry you?"

"Rin?"

"I don't want to be away from you, and if we get married I'll never have to leave you, and I love you. Also, I don't want to live with my step-father; he's weird, and I wanna go with you!" Rin reminded him.

"We can't get married, you're twelve," he pointed out.

"I can marry you when I'm seventeen!" she argued and he had to smirk at her persistence in this matter.

"Alright, but are you certain you want to marry a twenty-five year old when you're only seventeen?" he challenged.

"If it's you," she replied honestly and he faltered as he looked back to her. She wasn't looking at him as she stared up at the stars. He just sighed. There would be no winning against her because he was knew he would cave to her demands, he would never deny her anything no matter what it was.

"We'll figure this out when you're older Rin," he decided.

"Promise?" she demanded.

"Yes," he assured her because he didn't know what was to come in the future. But no matter what, they were best friends and they would be together for forever. He had promised her forever once long ago on a tattered drawing he was taking with him over into the war. A small child's hand slid into his as they lay there in companionable silence.

"I love you Sesshomaru," she whispered and he didn't reply as he squeezed her hand gently. Rin just curled up against him and he pondered what the future was to hold. They were young, they would figure this mess out later. For now, he was going to enjoy the company of his best friend before he was shipped out into a hell. Her deep even breathing and steady heart informed him the girl had fallen asleep.

"I love you too, Rin," he murmured so she couldn't hear him but she grumbled something and pressed her small frame closer to him. He would miss this girl but for now he was here, and he would enjoy her company while he had it here because Kami knew he wasn't going to be here for a while. He didn't know the next time he would see Rin, so he would engrave this moment in his memory. He would never forget his human girl who was waiting here for him.

* * *

**That's all for now folks!  
**

**Enjoy Rain for Tears! =)**


	50. Chapter 50

**I Do Not Own Inuyasha**

**Chapter 50**

Ten years had passed and a lot had happened.

Two pups, jobs, life, and disasters. There had been heartaches, and heartflutters, they had argued, and laughed, and they had lived a happy ten years.

Rin knew this as she leaned on her mate to watch their silver haired daughter chase her younger silver brother who was giggling like a fool. It was raining slightly today but Rin didn't mind as she watched her daughter Ami leap after her brother Toshiaki, they were laughing and giggling, and she couldn't help but feel happy about this. It was a good sign, and hopefully in the years to come they would continue living life like this. She could never recall being happier in her life than when she was with her family and she was relatively certain Sesshomaru felt the same as he sat with her hand in his.

"They're happy," Sesshomaru informed her.

She just smiled and nodded as she watched her two silver children laugh and chase one another with a vigor only children had. Hopefully this would never go away. His feeling of absolute bliss as she leaned on Sesshomaru's shoulder. So in the end, she really did marry him; now she could laugh at her dream come true from being when she was a toddler and always asking him to marry her.

* * *

Perhaps the fates were cruel only to be kind later, perhaps they just had a laugh out of making lives hell but Sesshomaru would freely admit he was happy here in this time. He had his mate, he had his pups, and he had everything a man could want in life. Rin was everything, and then some for him still, she was still the center of his entire life and entire being. However she now shared a place in his world with his pups, his half-brother and Inuyasha's family. And though he had a wonderful pack now he still couldn't help but feel his pack was incomplete.

He often times found himself visiting the graves of Koga and Shishinki, though he didn't speak to the graves he would sit with them for a few hours, leave them pictures of his pups, and then he would return to his family. Rin would come with him on occasion, she left them letters and always left them with flowers. He didn't know what he would've done without Rin, and if he didn't have Rin he knew he couldn't visit his friends' graves. He just wouldn't have had the strength to go.

However, he realized there was a life past the graves, past the memories and he was going to live his life to the fullest because he had a mate and pups to care for. A mate and pups whom he loved watching, and at this moment he watched two silver haired pups leap after one another. This was the ultimate bit of heaven, there was nothing better in his life than these moments he was with Rin and his pups. And as the rain lightly drizzled over them he decided there would never be a better life for them.

* * *

**Thanks for sticking with me this long, I hope you've enjoyed Rain for Tears! =)  
**

**Thanks to all my silent readers!**

**And a Special Thanks to WhiteDogwood, vidanime, Karrat, mteagle128, Guest, xXxsailorFanxXx, Keepitup2319, mee5005, Taraah36, en-mi-corazon-para-siempre, Kibachow, tsgama, jj, Crimson Fakewings, Sotam, Guest, WaterPrincess17, crazykenz, Grumpy DelSan13, Guest, inuyashabunny91, mehanmoo, The Only Love For Soujiro Seta, Guest, kikikysk, Guest, Rucky, Anime-Manga-Music-Lover, Iya, Julie L.A, Lady Shenzuki, Furostomi-chan, c00lkatt, belle'sdarkangel, Guest, azrealknight, Guest, sue30, Guest, and Guest for your support, your patience, and reviews, they all meant a lot to me!  
**

**That's all folks!**

**I Hope You Have Enjoy Rain for Tears! =)**


End file.
